Boy Gone Girl
by Shiemi
Summary: COMPLETE! A prank by Draco turns Harry into a girl, but the joke backfires as Draco finds himself falling madly in love with his most despised nemesis. This is DMHP and includes Preg. Mildly humoristic fic.
1. A Strange 'Failed' Jinx

**Author's Notes**: This fic was started in the Humor category, but I had to change it from Humor to General because of the way it developed. It's not a sophisticated fic and English is NOT my first language so don't take the fic too seriously! Remember it started as Humor and I won't rewrite to make it more serious. LOL Thank you for understanding.

* * *

**An AU 7th year in Hogwarts fic**

**Boy Gone Girl**

**Chapter 1**

**A Strange 'Failed' Jinx**

It was the first day of September. The skies were cloudy forboding rain in the afternoon and Harry Potter had just entered the Hogwarts Express. He sat beside Neville Longbottom, who had Luna Lovegood sitting on his other side. Soon Ginny Weasley joined them, and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger said 'hello' to the small group before leaving toward the Prefects' compartment. It was going to be Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts and The Boy Who Lived wanted to experience a normal year before he had to face Voldemort at last. He wondered if he would have to face the Dark Lord during the school year or if it was going to be after graduating Hogwarts. All those thoughts kept dangling in his head while listening to the murmurs of Neville and Ginny in conversation, and the sound of pages turning in _The Quibbler'_s edition Luna was reading.

Harry was very quiet and he was enjoying just listening to the sounds around him. The nice witch with the food trolley had already come by and he had bought sweets for everyone. Suddenly Ginny spoke to him: "Harry, how was your summer? You've been awfully quiet!"

Thoughts of the Dursleys invaded his mind. They had ignored him, which had been nice, but on July 31 Aunt Petunia had actually baked him a cake. He couldn't believe it until she confessed why she had done it. After bringing him breakfast to his room that morning and being so nice to him that day along with Dudley and Vernon, she had showed him the beautiful cake she had baked for him and had suddenly blurted in a nervous tone: "Well, it is your seventeenth birthday after all and we hope that you won't turn us into anything, sweetie." Harry had thought he was in some sort of alternate dimension that day until Aunt Petunia's words had brought obvious realization to his brain. They knew that at seventeen Harry was allowed to do magic so now they were even more afraid of him. That was the reason they were being so nice, but even if it was all hypocritical Harry had preferred it that way. He had just murmured a 'thank you' and had promised not to turn them into toads. If it had been some years earlier he would have enjoyed their fear, but he didn't even feel like laughing when he had made his promise.

"It was alright, Ginny. My aunt even baked me a birthday cake for the first time in both her life and mine... and probably the last." He chuckled when he thought of it.

Ginny stared at him incredulously and asked: "She baked you a cake? Why all of a sudden?"

Neville was interested too and Luna had stopped reading _The Quibbler_ and was expectantly waiting for Harry to continue talking. "Well, I turned seventeen. My relatives were afraid of being turned into toads as the underage magic ban had been lifted."

"I would have turned them into cockroaches for a while. It would have been fun." Luna had lifted her dreamy gaze as if she were imagining turning people into cockroaches for real. Then she added, boring her eyes into Harry's: "Kidding."

Ginny started to giggle and Neville was also laughing like a nut case, but Harry just raised an eyebrow at Luna's joke. The picture of Luna actually making a joke was too much for him.

An interruption came all of a sudden as Ginny and Neville laughed and Luna had returned to her reading. Draco Malfoy had arrived to their compartment with his eternal companions, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle behind him. His wand was ready in his hand and Harry reacted by pulling his own wand from his jeans, but the seconds it took Harry to pull out his wand were enough for Malfoy to murmur an incantation and point his wand at Harry, an evil smirk forming on his lips. Purple smoke came out of Draco's wand and surrounded Harry, making the green-eyed teen sneeze, but no more than that. Malfoy gave Harry a bow and left with his buddies, just like that.

Neville had a worried look on his eyes. He could see the purple smoke dissipating as it entered Harry's skin pores, mouth, and nostrils. Harry panted after the smoke had totally disappeared, he then stood up checking himself and could see nothing different in his body. "Harry, what did he do? Did he jinx you?"

Harry didn't know what to reply. He was still standing when Luna and Ginny also stood and started to look him over. Luna even started to poke him around his belly and then on his back. "Luna, stop that! You're tickling me!" Luna stopped her poking and kept exploring Harry's body wih her eyes. She shook her head and returned to her seat, grabbing her magazine to continue reading. Ginny gave Harry a curious look, thought for a while, and then also returned to her seat while Harry occupied his place in the compartment too.

"I guess Malfoy is losing power. His spell didn't do anything." Ginny spoke still getting glimpses of Harry.

"Maybe he just wanted to scare you, Harry. He wanted to make you think he had jinxed you." Longbottom still looked very nervous also checking if Harry was missing a limb or had some part of the body mutated.

Harry thought about Neville's words, but Malfoy just trying to give him a scare didn't make any sense. "I don't know. Maybe I should get checked by a professor as soon as we get to Hogwarts..."

Just then Ron and Hermione arrived at the compartment and sat with them. Within minutes they were talking about how their summers had gone and Malfoy's failed jinx was forgotten.

**XxXxX**

At Hogwarts Harry listened to the Sorting Hat's song that still advised students to unite like it had done since 5th year, watched the sorting of new students, and listened to the usual warnings Dumbledore gave about the forest grounds and more prohibitions on joke items that were going to be listed in Filch's office. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, a man who could be in his late twenties, was introduced, but Harry didn't even care about who the new teacher was. He only caught that the wizard's name was Ralphus McDowell.

Dinner was great and Harry was happy to enjoy a great dinner again after suffering starvation due to Dudley's diets, as it had happened for the last summers. The only day he had eaten well was on his birthday, although after his birthday Aunt Petunia hadn't starved him much, but her food would never compare to Hogwarts'. That summer he had spent it completely with the Dursleys, except for the day of his Apparition examination in which he was picked up by Dumbledore himself, but he was alright with it. He wasn't going to take any childish stances against the Headmaster as the summer with the Dursleys hadn't been that bad, at least after the day he had turned seventeen.

Harry started to feel very tired. He was even almost dozing during dinner and Ron had to elbow him twice. As soon as he learned the new password for Gryffindor Tower, _Crying_ _Mandrakes_, he got to the dormitory, removed all his clothes, put only his pajama pants and dropped himself on the bed, closing the curtains behind him. In seconds he had gone into deep slumber.

**XxXxX**

Soft morning light from a mildly cloudy day outside entered through the window. Harry was feeling strange and was trying to completely wake himself. He was feeling something out of place. His chest against the bed felt swollen and his hair seemed messier and longer. Had his hair grown during the night? Ron opened his curtains with a big smile on his face. "Morn..." The redhead's expression changed from happiness to horror. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Harry?" Then he stared at Harry's confused expression. "Bloody Hell! What have you done to yourself?" At that moment Harry incorporated on the bed getting himself into a sitting position, and the sheets covering his chest dropped getting a scream out of Ron that made the other boys get out of their beds to check what was going on. Seamus and Dean were gaping in seconds and Neville fainted with a big 'thud' as he hit the floor. Ron took the sheet and covered Harry's chest. "We have to take you to Madam Pomfrey. She... She can probably heal you." Harry still gave a confused look. "Haven't you seen yourself, Harry? You have breasts and long hair! You're a girl!"

At that moment Harry looked at the chest hiding under the sheet Ron was using to cover it. Harry's girlish scream was even louder than Ron's.

**XxXxX**

In the hospital wing Harry was wearing his school robes, but the Muggle clothes underneath didn't fit at all. He had to put a rope around his waist to hold his jeans. They had been Dudley's, which already meant they were too big, but now they were even bigger. The t-shirt was so big that the neck area slided down Harry's shoulders and he kept getting his hands under his school robes to fix the sliding. Seamus, Dean, and Neville after being 'revived', along with Ron, had hidden Harry under a blanket to bring him to the hospital wing. Students had looked at the strange scene of four Gryffindor boys hiding someone under a blanket and everyone wondered what kind of jinx the hidden person had received to want to be hidden. Madam Pomfrey had placed her right hand on her heart when she saw what she had to fix. The nurse tried everything she knew on de-jinxing students that had undergone strange transformations and nothing worked. "I'm sorry dear, but we'll have to call the Headmaster. I don't know how to fix this! How did you do this to yourself?"

Harry felt the embarrassment taking all over his body. He felt his ears getting hot and suddenly he had an urge to use the loo. "I didn't do anything and I really need to pee." His voice was a female's voice, but he ignored it. Poppy smiled and escorted him to the bathroom and he entered. He opened his jeans, lowered his boxers, and screamed. Before coming to the hospital wing he had only changed his pajama pants to jeans and hadn't even noticed another change that was independent from having breasts. Madam Pomfrey entered quickly and immediately knew what was wrong. The boy was shaking and he looked at her with wide eyes. "It's... gone... It's... I... I have... a vagina..." He felt faint and Poppy held the teen that was gasping for breath. She didn't know what to say, but the transformation was flawless. Harry had been turned into a girl and she didn't know how to change him back.

**XxXxX**

Students were gathering around the hospital wing. The rumour of the student that was escorted under a blanket had reached everyone's ears and the fact of several teachers, including the Headmaster, going to the hospital wing had gotten lots of attention.

"For the last time, I didn't do this to myself! I haven't prepared any strange potions either! Like I said earlier, the only thing I can remember like magic surrounding me was a purple smoke that Malfoy shot at me yesterday! It didn't do anything at the moment except enter my body, but my only guess is that this was Malfoy's real intention behind what looked like a failed jinx!"

Dumbledore studied the boy's features that were now a girl's. He also noticed that something was missing on Harry's eyes and figured that Harry's new appearance didn't need glasses. "I've never seen anything like this before. Severus?"

The Potions master seemed to be controlling an urge to laugh, but checked the girl that was supposed to be Harry Potter. "No potions involved... Are you sure?" Harry gave him a glare that the teacher ignored. Snape closed his eyes and murmured some words, then opened them. "This is very powerful ancient dark magic." Then the Potions master gave a smirk that only Harry saw before speaking again. "There is no cure. As far as I know, this is irreversible."

"What? I cannot be a girl for the rest of my life! This is ridiculous! I cannot stay like this!" Harry was trying not to yell at the teachers, but he was desperate. How could Snape say so casually that the jinx was irreversible?

Dumbledore smiled. "It will be alright, Mr. Potter. What Professor Snape means is that a counter jinx has never been done before, but that doesn't mean that we cannot create it. I'll be working on it, but it might take some time. You'll have to be very patient. Professor Snape in the meantime will be working with potions to see if we can discover an answer through the creation of one. A potion might be the cure instead of a counter jinx. For the time being you will be moved to the girls' dormitory under the name of Larissa McGonagall. You cannot be Harry Potter in this form." Dumbledore thought to himself: 'If I had a daughter her name would have been Larissa.' The Headmaster was still smiling.

"Girls' dormitories? You just created a name for me? I am not a girl! I cannot go through this!" The teen was pleading in vain and the teachers gave him sympathetic looks.

The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher interrupted. "I will be working on a counter curse too, Mr. Potter. I'm sure that my abilities will be put to good use for this." The man gave a big grin to Harry and the boy, now girl, flinched as he was suddenly reminded of Gilderoy Lockhart.

"I feel comfortable with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape looking for cures, but thanks for your concern anyway."

"How modest!" Prof. McDowell tried to touch Harry, but the teen blocked the man's approaching hand. The wizard didn't look offended at all and just grinned at Harry again.

An hour later Harry was dressed in Muggle girl clothes provided by Hermione Granger, with his own school robes covering the female clothing. He couldn't believe he was wearing female underwear too. His scar was hidden under bangs of black hair, his hair being now almost waist length. If the cure wasn't found soon, Harry knew that this was going to be a long and horribly painful school year.


	2. A New Girl and Harry's Disappearance

Disclaimer: Harry Potter? Nope! Not mine! Harry Potter belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling! I'm just an amateur using her characters!

**Note: Replaced with beta-read version. **

* * *

Chapter 2

**A New Girl and Harry's Disappearance**

Classes would start in fifteen minutes and Hermione was trying to make Harry, now Larissa, look at least decent. They had already had breakfast, but had returned to Gryffindor Tower to finish getting Larissa ready. Lavender and Parvati had followed out of curiosity. "Hermione, just leave it! And this bra thing is too tight! I can barely breathe!"

"I have to tame that hair of yours! You have bed head and if your hair tangles just a little more it will look horrendous!" With lots of effort the bushy haired girl managed to brush the new girl's hair until all of the tangles were out. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil watched in awe. They were quite surprised when they learned that a new girl was to be moved to the room, trunk and all. Even a bed was moved into the girls' dormitory, but there was no way Parvati and Lavender could figure that it was Harry's bed. The only people that seemingly knew the truth were the 7th year Gryffindor boys, Hermione, and the Hogwarts' staff including Madam Pince from the Library and Madam Pomfrey of course. "About the bra... It was the biggest I had. I am a 34 B and you have Ds! Be grateful that I had bought a C cup by accident! The unfairness of it all!"

"What do you mean by unfairness?" Larissa was trying to escape the menacing brush, but just then, Hermione finished. "And I can't breathe! This is too small!"

"No! You are too big! Talk about unfairness! I have to be a B and you're a D! Get the unfairness?"

Harry caught what Hermione meant, but really didn't know what to say. When Hermione was quickly brushing her own hair for the last time before leaving for classes Larissa used the moment to get rid of the bra without the other girl noticing. Lavender and Parvati saw the little act and giggled. Then Lavender was curious: "Why is it that you have to use Hermione's clothes?"

Hermione turned to the girls before Larissa could speak: "Her original trunk was stolen with everything in it. That trunk was given to her by Prof. McGonagall, her aunt, and the books were bought in Diagon Alley just the day before yesterday, but for Saturday she already got special permission to leave school and buy new clothes." Hermione had been quick to make up a lie, but the last part was true. Dumbledore had quickly made arrangements for Nymphadora Tonks to get Harry and Hermione on Saturday to buy clothes. "Ha... I mean, Larissa, remember that you have to go to Professor Snape's office after lunch to discuss the accusations you made against his favorite student."

"Please, don't remind me of that. I'm gonna be sick. I just hope that Dumbledore will be there..."

XxXxX

In Slytherin House's common room, Malfoy was grinning while preparing his things and Crabbe and Goyle kept pestering him, asking what exactly he had done to Harry the day before. The blonde kept telling them that they would see very soon. "The whole school must be making fun of Potter at this point..."

Zabini quickly went to Draco. "Snape wants to see you after lunch. Something about an accusation from a Gryffindor student."

"Thanks Zabini. Crabbe! Goyle! We're gonna be late for class and I don't wanna be late on my first day!"

XxXxX

After lunch, Draco entered Snape's office and noticed that the Potions master was not alone. The annoying Muggle loving Headmaster was also there and the blonde teen frowned. He silently approached the two older wizards and quietly took a seat. Severus took the word. "Mr. Malfoy, it turns out that Potter has made a very disturbing accusation against you. He is currently under a very powerful curse and wants to be turned back."

"I haven't touched Potter. Where's the proof?"

Dumbledore spoke then. "Unfortunately, Mr. Malfoy, we have witnesses. Three students have claimed that yesterday you attacked Mr. Potter with what they thought had been a failed jinx or hex. Then Mr. Potter woke up this morning in a very distressing situation."

Malfoy laughed. "Alright, alright. It was a joke, a prank! So I made Potter have breasts. Big deal! It will wear off in 24 hours! It was before we were in Hogwarts so you cannot punish me, can you?"

Snape and Dumbledore looked at each other. Snape looked curiously at Draco and talked: "Mr. Malfoy, there are many jinxes and curses that can cause a man to get breasts for example, simple jinxes that anyone can learn. The curse Potter has right now is much more than just breasts. I am not sure if you are aware of the curse you used or how you invoked the incantation, but it is permanent."

Draco's eyes widened and he suddenly laughed. "You can't be serious! Potter will have boobs for the rest of his life?"

At that moment a girl arrived at the office and in the act of trying to quickly enter through the door, she clumsily stepped on her robe and fell forward to the floor unable to use her arms to break the fall. Draco raised an eyebrow, Snape covered his eyes with his right hand in disbelief, and Dumbledore chuckled. The girl quickly stood, but stepped on her robe again almost falling but grabbed the door just in time to avoid embarrassingly falling again. Then she straightened her robe, took a deep breath, and approached the two Professors and the blonde student. "Sorry I'm late! I had to go to the bathroom and it takes more time to deal with a wee than before..."

"Who's the klutz?" Draco asked looking curiously at the girl. He noticed that even with her robe the curves on her chest area were obvious. The girl had beautiful red lips, sparkling emerald eyes, and long captivating black eyelashes. She had long black hair that almost reached her obviously tiny waist. Draco thought that he had never seen that cute student before, but frowned as he noticed Gryffindor's symbol engraved on her school robe. She was pretty, but a Gryffindor.

"This, Mr. Malfoy, is what you have done to Mr. Potter." Dumbledore was smiling, while Snape just stared at the girl. When Harry was a boy he wondered how the teen would be able to vanquish the Dark Lord, but at this rate Severus was thinking that maybe as a girl Harry would be so clumsy that he would manage to actually vanquish the Dark Lord by accident. Maybe as a klutz, he would try to fire a curse at the Dark Lord and hit a huge rock instead. Snape imagined the Dark Lord maniacally laughing at Harry's clumsiness and the huge rock suddenly falling on the laughing wizard and squashing him dead. Severus then controlled the urge to start laughing at the thought and regained his expressionless face.

"You can't be serious! That's Potter? You are Potter?" Malfoy laughed, but then his expression changed to horror. Only a minute before he had considered the girl cute.

"Of all people you should know! Now undo this! Change me back!"

"I... can't. You were only supposed to grow boobs. I don't know how the rest of your body changed..." Draco was honestly amazed by what he had done.

Snape interfered with a smirk. "It's amazing what a simple misspoken incantation can accomplish. I figured it out when Mr. Malfoy said that he wanted Potter to develop breasts for 24 hours. It's a simple jinx, but with an addition of a word, the jinx turns into the curse we are witnessing here in front of us. Mr. Malfoy accomplished turning a man into a woman by instead of only saying _Augeo Pectus _saying for the transformation _Femina Augeu Pectus_. The word _Femina_ changed the total context of the incantation. Potter is flawlessly a woman with big... You know."

"Ohohohoho! Amazing! Really! Now someone change me back!"

"You've been spending too much time with Mr. Weasley, Potter. I already told you yesterday that it's permanent. I already started working on a potion. It might be ready in a year, perhaps?"

Harry growled.

XxXxX

That afternoon, Larissa McGonagall had a free period along with Hermione and Ron. They had decided to establish themselves on their usual spot in front of the lake and for appearances, Hermione had made it look like they were just befriending the new girl. As for Harry Potter's sudden disappearance the teachers had announced that Mr. Potter had been sent as an exchange student to the United States of America. The news had taken the students by surprise, especially since many had seen Harry arrive with them on the Hogwarts Express. Even so, the students accepted the sudden news while the ones that knew the truth had to control their urges to laugh. Draco was one of those students that knew and was angry because his 'work of art' couldn't be revealed. In fact, he had decided that even if students thought the new girl was Larissa McGonagall, Professor McGonagall's grandniece, he would still make Harry Potter's life miserable. Just then, he had arrived with Crabbe and Goyle to the lake.

"Granger! Weasley! And... McGonagall?" The blonde Slytherin smirked as he looked at Larissa with a studying gaze. "Wanna chat?"

The three Gryffindors stood, hands ready to take wands out. "What do you want, Malfoy?" It was Larissa the one asking.

Malfoy whispered: "Potter, even with you looking like this I won't stop knowing who you really are. Remember that."

"I'm glad. Don't you ever forget, Malfoy. Even if you turn me into a Banshee or anything else, I'll still be me. At least your brain is not malfunctioning. That's a relief."

Malfoy felt himself turning red from the anger. "Don't you dare insult me, Potter! You are in no position!" Draco then approached Larissa and her two best friends, Crabbe and Goyle behind him and everyone got their wands out, but Malfoy didn't use his wand. He simply shoved Larissa hard making her tumble down to the lake.

Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy started to laugh while Ron and Hermione stuffed their wands in their robes and helped Larissa to get out of the water. The raven-haired girl was wet from head to toe and her school robe had flung open showing the front of a long sleeved transparently white t-shirt. The problem wasn't that the wet shirt was showing, but what it was showing. Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy gaped at the spectacle in front of them. Larissa's well-rounded breasts marked perfectly against the white t-shirt's fabric, erected pink nipples due to the cold water showing perfectly through. Malfoy swallowed, unable to avert his eyes. Desire was getting the better of him and he found himself feeling a very hot throb between his legs. Thoughts of wanting to fondle those curves exposed in front of him were strongly invading his mind, and in his horror, he fled the scene in front of him ignoring Crabbe and Goyle, who were yelling after him.

Hermione was horrified and was suddenly boiling. "HA... I mean, LARISSA MCGONAGALL! YOU ARE NOT WEARING A BRA! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU NEEDED ONE TO HOLD THAT... THAT... FREAKING PACKAGE!"

Harry, now Larissa, looked at her chest and shrieked, quickly wrapping the robe. She then looked up and to her horror, many boy gazes were on her, all looking like fish with their open mouths. Girl gazes were also on her, but some of those gazes seemed filled with envy or frustration. Ron was covering his eyes after what he had just seen for the second time. He wasn't sure how to treat Harry anymore, but he was glad Harry had been taken out of the boys' dormitory. They would have probably ended doing bad things to their friend now that he was a girl.

Larissa was feeling humiliated, even though she knew that was not her true body. Having been a boy, she knew very well how breasts excited males. That meant that she shouldn't go around showing those unless she wanted to be attacked by hungry hormone driven male students.

XxXxX

The new rumour around Hogwarts was the great package Larissa McGonagall had. Hermione was furious and kept reminding Larissa about the importance of using a bra during Transfigurations class. They had to transfigure themselves into couches. The bushy haired girl had transfigured Ron into a couch on the first try, Larissa had managed to transfigure Neville after four tries, but so far Ron had tried to transfigure Hermione ten times only managing to transfigure her into a couch with her face in the middle.

Larissa was wondering about the complications that being a female would bring. After her exposure in front of the lake, she had started to receive hormone driven love letters and it was only her first day as a girl, but somehow she had a feeling that this was just the beginning. So much for the normal school year Harry had wished for on the Hogwarts Express. Now as Larissa he was trying to remember 6th year Biology classes in Elementary School. They had to study anatomy and he remembered very well the changes boys went through, but when it came to girls' bodies, his mind was a blank. Somehow, he thought that there were important factors he should know about a girl's body, but could remember none. Why would he pay attention to girls' anatomy when he wasn't one? Now he regretted it and had a bad feeling that a storm was coming and he wouldn't like it at all.

* * *

**Special thanks to: **

**Menecarkawan for offering to beta-read this fic too. Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**Also thanks to:**

**-Lacus-Serenity-**

**Angelo: There probably will be. Hope you like. **

**Shadow Eclipse**

**IndiaPyro**


	3. It's Blood!

**I always forget to make a Disclaimer! 'Bangs head on keyboard' Alright then, Harry Potter and the rest of the characters are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I only made up Ralphus McDowell so far... I'm just a fan that likes to maim and torture characters so don't sue me. I'm poor!**

* * *

Chapter 3

**It's Blood!**

The week passed with Harry Potter as Larissa McGonagall. Adapting to sleeping in the girls' dormitory was hard. Whenever Larissa saw Lavender and Parvati changing clothes casually or walking through the room in only bra and panties, or just wrapped in a towel, she always turned around, but the girls started asking questions as to why she was so 'shy' and thus, had to just get used to those things. One thing was certain, even if Larissa knew very well that she was still Harry Potter in mind and soul, her body did not react as it would have if she had been a guy still. Hermione seemed to have a hard time changing in front of Larissa, knowing very well that it was Harry, but also got used to it.

Saturday came and Hermione and Larissa quickly arrived outside to meet with Tonks. Tonks squealed when she saw Harry as Larissa. The new girl felt embarrassed, but tried to smile anyway. "Wotcher! When Dumbledore told me about this I didn't believe him! Well, you'll definitely need new clothes! Come on now! You both can Apparate, right?" Both girls nodded. "Then we'll just get off of Hogwarts grounds and Apparate to London!"

The three females Apparated in a secluded area, but soon merged themselves within the city. They decided to go to a mall to do the shopping and soon were in the underwear area. Larissa was burning crimson as Hermione and Tonks kept showing different kinds of knickers. There were many kinds and Larissa thought she was going to faint as Hermione kept showing her hi-cuts, bikinis, thongs, regular brief looking panties, boy cut panties, and low-cuts. Tonks picked up the wildest colours and Larissa thought she was going to go blind. "I... I can't. I can't buy knickers, panties, or whatever! I just can't!"

Tonks softened her expression. "You have to, at least for now, Harry. Hmm... I'll better get used to calling you Larissa. Can I just call you 'Sa'?" Larissa nodded in frustration while she watched Hermione calmly putting a dozen panties in a cart.

After finishing with the panties, they got to choosing brassieres. Larissa was allowed to go into the fitting room to check if the bras fit. Hermione entered with her to help her as Larissa still had problems strapping them. Soon they confirmed that Larissa was a 34 D. Hermione was relieved that at least 'Sa' wasn't a DD. D was big, but aesthetically okay. After picking up several bras in different colors the women paid for the underwear, and then started on casual clothing. Larissa was relieved when it came to normal clothes. Underwear had been the toughest.

After their shopping adventure in Muggle London they went to the Leaky Cauldron, ate some lunch, and then passed to Diagon Alley. In Madam Malkin's Sa was able to complete her school uniform. Her Harry Potter robes fit almost alright, but she still needed the girls' uniform for underneath so that she could stop using Muggle clothes the whole time.

**XxXxX**

The rest of Saturday and Sunday Sa didn't want to leave the common room. She felt uncomfortable with all the love letters she kept receiving. Ron kept trying to cheer her up, but the only thing that would have cheered Sa up was being Harry Potter again. It was funny how many times she had wished to be someone else and now she desperately wanted to be the famous Harry Potter yet again. The scar was always well hidden under bangs of black hair, but Hermione was always reminding her not to play with the bangs or the scar might show up. As flawless as the transformation had been the scar, the link between Harry and Voldemort, always remained untouched.

Monday arrived and it was a relief to just be in classes again. They were in Defense Against the Dark Arts and suddenly Prof. McDowell was asking how many students could already do Patronuses. The few that had been in the DA in 5th year raised their hands, but many of the students still didn't know how to do one. Ralphus started to call students one by one to practice until they got it right. Larissa was shaking uncomfortably on her seat and whispered to Hermione. "You know I can't do my Patronus Charm here! Many students know that Harry Potter's Patronus is a stag. Do you have any idea of the confusion that might arise if I make my Patronus?"

Hermione recognized Sa's dilemma very well, but didn't know what to tell her. "Er... Maybe you can say that you don't know how to do it and just waste the teacher's time until he calls another student."

Ron then made a suggestion of his own. "Fake that you faint! Say that you are sick! Do you have a Nosebleed Nougat? You could make your nose bleed!" The redhead looked excited just thinking about it.

Larissa's hands were sweating when she was called. Ron and Hermione gave their friend sympathetic looks when she approached the teacher. She prepared her wand and said: "_Expecto..._", but then she grabbed her pelvis as if in pain. "Ouch! It hurts!"

The teacher looked at Larissa. "Are you okay? Do you need the hospital wing?" Larissa was becoming pale and was panting, still clutching her pelvic area. Hermione and Ron quickly came to her aid.

"We'll escort her to the hospital wing, professor," said Ron and they took Larissa's things and got her out of the room. Just when they were far enough from the DADA classroom Ron laughed. "That was awesome! Your act was perfect! Faking pain just as you were about to use the charm!"

"Who says I was faking? It hurts like hell!" Larissa kept panting and Hermione frowned. "It does hurt a lot. I think I'm going to throw up!"

Ron was shocked, but soon he and Hermione started to quicken their pace in taking Larissa to the hospital wing when they encountered Snape. "What are you three doing out of class? Thirty points from..." Just then, Larissa vomited all over Snape. Ron and Hermione were horrified, but Larissa kept looking paler.

Snape stared at the trio and used a cleansing charm on himself and the floor. "Just take '_that_' to the hospital wing." The professor continued on the opposite direction while the three Gryffindors, relieved at their strange luck, kept going toward the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey gave Larissa a painkilling potion and examined her. "You're bloated. I think you have PMS, but I don't think this is possible. The transformation can't be that perfect..."

"What's PMS?" Larissa seemed genuinely confused.

Hermione answered the question mechanically, but it didn't explain anything to Larissa: "Pre Menstrual Syndrome, but like Madam Pomfrey says... It can't be."

Larissa was still immersed in complete confusion. Her only relief and happiness at that moment was having thrown up on Snape. That memory was going to stay with her forever.

**XxXxX**

The silhouette of a curvy girl was approaching him. A fruity smell was surrounding the atmosphere, and the girl let her school robes and clothes drop to the floor. She had beautiful breasts, luscious red lips and astounding emerald orbs. She caressed his face and he started kissing her chastely, then deeply, and stronger. His hands traveled to the well-developed curves that adorned her chest. He wanted to consume her whole.

Draco woke up from his dream feeling quite disturbed. His sheets were a bit wet with a sticky fluid as he had slept naked. He swore and then spoke to himself: "How old are you? Fourteen?" Wet dreams were supposed to be a thing of a three or four years before, but the most disturbing thing was not the fact of having had a wet dream. The problem was the girl in the dream and Draco swore again. He had to be going insane. Perhaps he had to look for a cure for stupid Potter. After looking around the dormitory, Draco noticed that the other Slytherin boys weren't up yet, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep more. He got up and after picking his towel and things headed for the bathroom. While in the shower, vivid images from the dream came to his mind and he shook his head under the water as if trying to wash those thoughts away. He couldn't like Harry's girl form. That was ridiculous, but then he remembered how nice Larissa had looked with her wet t-shirt. Draco felt hotness between his legs and closing his eyes changed the water temperature letting it run colder.

**XxXxX**

Larissa woke very early feeling sticky and stinky all over. Her first thought was 'What is this disgusting smell?' The girl got up from the bed and decided that she needed a shower. She took her towel and got pastel pink panties out of her trunk, then headed for the bathroom. Larissa removed her nightgown and noticed a huge red stain on the nightgown's back. "What the...?" Then she removed her panties and screamed.

Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati all woke up with the sudden scream coming from the bathroom. Hermione quickly got up and ran towards the bathroom. "Larissa, you okay? I'm going to open the door!" Hermione entered and saw Larissa frozen in shock looking at the blood stained panties. Hermione had to control an urge to laugh.

"It... It's... Blood... I'm hemorrhaging, Hermione!"

"No you're not! And if you don't want Lavender and Parvati to think you're strange, you should lower your voice. You just got your first period and this is just the beginning, Ha, I mean, Larissa. The transformation was definitely flawless. You will get this bloody visitor monthly."

"You've got to be kidding me! You mean I am going to bleed every month? For how long?"

"It depends on the girl. It can last anywhere from two to eight days. Mine lasts four. Don't worry, it's nothing to be afraid of. You should know this from Muggle Primary school..."

Larissa was ashamed. "I... I didn't pay much attention to the topic on girls' anatomy..."

"Figures. Well, you will have to wash those with cold water and soap. Don't use hot water or the stain will stay there. I'll help you." Hermione patiently washed the nightgown and the panties, squeezed the excess water, and hung them on towel holders. Larissa observed all this. "Don't get used to it. Next time you'll have to do it yourself."

Larissa winced, but nodded. "My clothes will get stained..."

"I never thought this would happen. Never thought you would get periods. This complicates things and it's bad. It means you can get pregnant, Larissa. Anyway, I'll give you pads for now. Later we can ask Tonks through the Headmaster to buy you sanitary pads and get them to you via owl. Of course you won't dare open that on the table!"

Hermione left the bathroom, came back with a pad and quickly gave a demonstration to Larissa on how to place it on the panties. Larissa thought she was going to faint. Being a girl was too complicated. The thought of bleeding monthly was too much, but the thought of being capable of getting pregnant was even worse. At least she was sure that she wouldn't fall for any boy...

Larissa got into the shower and felt frustrated as she saw the blood running with the water. It was horrible and disgusting. She washed her female genitals with lots of soap and after a while, she got out and put some of Hermione's Raspberry lotion everywhere. She didn't want to smell like blood. She also put on some Raspberry cologne and thought that maybe she should also ask Tonks to buy her toiletries. She could give Tonks access to her Gringotts account.

The girl looked at the pink panties she had brought and remembering Hermione's instructions, placed the pad and put the underwear on. It felt odd, but not completely uncomfortable. At least the pad was very thin. Still, frustration was all over her. She hated being a girl. She just wanted to be Harry Potter again. What if she had to face Voldemort as Larissa? She then decided to definitely push that thought aside.

Larissa came out of the bathroom and received curious glances from Lavender and Parvati. They had heard part of what had happened in the bathroom and Parvati was brave enough to ask: "Aren't you a bit old to be getting your first period? No offense... Although I do know girls that got it at sixteen, but you are the first I meet that starts at seventeen... You also seem quite ignorant for a girl your age..."

Hermione decided to make up another lie for Harry. "She was raised with five brothers and no mother so she is not very girlish."

Lavender intervened. "Well, Ginny is the youngest of seven and six are brothers too... Although at least she had her mum." Lavender gave a sympathetic smile to Larissa.

Sa quickly dressed, removed stained sheets from her bed, and whispered to Hermione: "I want to be alone for a while. Don't look for me." With that, Larissa threw the sheets into a basket and left the room with her school things, but Hermione was worried and decided to look for Ron.

* * *

**Thank you very much Menecarkawan for offering to beta-read this too and already doing it! **

**Also thanks to my reviewers!**

**IndiaPyro**

**Shadow Eclipse: Do you practice _Legilimency_? You read my mind! **


	4. Mood Swings and Cramps

**Thank you Menecarkawan.**

**Author's Note: There's a slight allusion to a Japanese anime called Ichigo 100 per cent, but I don't recommend it. It's 'bleh'. If you've seen it though, you'll know what I mean. **

* * *

Chapter 4

**Mood Swings and Cramps**

Hermione spotted Ron in the common room. She whispered to him: "Ron, I'm really worried about Harry. I think he might fall into depression and he's only been in that form for just a little more than a week..."

"Well, it's a miracle he hasn't fallen into depression yet... He's a bloody girl Hermione!"

"You got 'bloody' girl right... Ron, today Harry is having his first period. Do you know what this means?"

Ron was suddenly searching something in his mind. "Period, period, period... Bloody hell! Menstruation? The monthly bleeding girls get? I still remember when Ginny got her first at thirteen... Is that what you meant yesterday with Harry, I mean, Larissa having PMS?" Hermione nodded. "Bloody hell! Harry is having serious problems! He really IS a girl! That's not good... That means he can get... Shit!"

"Can you control the language, Ron? And yes, Harry can get pregnant now, but we'll make sure that doesn't happen and you above all won't dare touch Harry in that way. Is that clear?"

"I would never! I'm not a perverted freak, Hermione! In any case I don't think Harry would fall for any guy, but it might be weird for him to fall for a girl at this point..."

"At this point Larissa won't fall for anyone! She is depressed and we have to help her cope!"

"Where is she by the way?" Hermione frowned at Ron's question. After all, Harry had told her that he wanted to be by himself.

XxXxX

Draco hadn't felt like going to the Great Hall for breakfast yet. Instead, he had decided to be by himself for a while and he knew the perfect place, the abandoned girls' bathroom. Moaning Myrtle was always around, but whenever he told her to leave she always obeyed. He entered and to his relief Moaning Myrtle didn't seem to be there. He sat against a wall thinking, but then he heard something. He remained very still and quiet, listening carefully. There were soft sobs coming from the last cubicle, but they weren't Myrtle's. Draco suddenly felt that he had to leave immediately, but curiosity got the better of him. He approached carefully trying to not make any noise and entered the cubicle before the last one. The blonde delicately stood on the toilet and looked over the cubicle. There, sitting on the floor was a girl and she was sobbing as if the world was over. The girl had shiny long black hair and fear crept through Draco. That girl was none other than Harry Potter. He silently stepped down from the toilet and just laid his back against the cubicle's division. He always loved mocking Harry, but for some reason he didn't feel like it. Why Potter was hiding in that bathroom crying was beyond him, but he didn't have the heart to make fun of the other boy at that moment.

Draco almost gasped. Moaning Myrtle appeared from below the floor right in front of him, but he made a silence gesture by putting his index finger to his lips. Myrtle gave him a curious glance, but complied and floated to the other cubicle that had a crying girl. "Hello... Why are you crying? You remind me of myself, you know?"

Sa focused on Myrtle. "Myrtle... Can you keep a secret?"

Myrtle smiled. "The ghosts already know, Harry, but why are you crying?"

"I... I cannot deal with this. I just can't. I just want to be me again. Today... I even got my first period. It's horrible and it's painful too. The pain makes me dizzy."

"I remember when I had my periods... And yes, they were painful. Those period cramps... But you'll get used to it! You'll see! You'll have to be strong. The Headmaster is looking for a cure and I'm sure he'll find it soon enough. Be brave and enjoy life. When you go back to being a boy, you might even miss being a girl. You'll see. Just savour the new experiences, okay? Now go to the hospital wing. The nurse can give you a pain killing potion." Sa nodded and stood. "You know... It's strange to see a boy crying... I think you're having mood swings." The ghost girl laughed a bit.

"M... Mood swings?" The ghost nodded in reply. "Erm... Thanks Myrtle. I think I'm going for breakfast now." Sa then left and Draco, who held his breath when Sa passed by the cubicle in which he was, sighed in relief. At least Harry never noticed his presence there.

XxXxX

Draco joined the Slytherin table and observed Potter joining Gryffindor table. Potter had arrived later than him even though 'she' had left the bathroom earlier. Draco thought that the girl that was truly Potter must have gone to the hospital wing first.

Malfoy did not want to feel guilt, but the knowledge of Potter experiencing menstruation, with cramps as a bonus, was quite disconcerting. It made Draco consider giving a hand to Snape in making the potion that would cure the annoying Gryffindor, but did he really want to cure Potter?

Just then, Larissa fell back along with her chair. Draco smirked and thought: 'If only to appreciate Potter's disastrous performance as a girl maybe I should leave him that way.'

XxXxX

Ron helped Larissa stand and fixed the chair in place. Larissa sat glowing red with embarrassment. Being a girl had brought bonuses and clumsiness seemed to be one of them. At that moment, Hedwig came to Larissa with a letter. Several students that recognized the snowy white owl stared curiously. Larissa removed the note from Hedwig, petted her, gave her a bit of food, and the owl left happily. Larissa then opened the note. It was from Lupin.

_**Harry:**_

_**Dumbledore sent me your owl telling me and Nymph confirmed it. Try not to **_

_**worry too much. Sorry I can't comfort you, as I would wish to. At least I'm not a wolf **_

_**all the time, but being a female can't be as bad, right? I think I would have **_

_**preferred a curse like that. Honestly. Be reassured that you won't stay like that **_

_**forever. Take care!**_

_**RL**_

Larissa carefully folded the note. She felt happy that Remus had written, but maybe using Hedwig hadn't been a good idea. Still, there was a chance that students would just assume that Hedwig was just used for that delivery, although a problem remained. If Harry was an exchange student in North America, why was Hedwig left behind? Larissa hoped no one would ask her questions. Then Ginny approached her.

"Whose idea was it to use Hedwig? Even if you are Larissa now, you're features are still Harry's, only a bit altered. Suspicions might arise." Larissa smiled at the redhead girl that had just whispered to her. Ginny and Luna also knew the truth as they had testified as witnesses against Malfoy along with Neville. Ginny then left and sat with her 6th year friends.

Larissa thought that maybe Dumbledore had wanted to play a little joke by using Hedwig, but that was still quite odd. She noticed then that Malfoy was staring at her. The strange thing was that the blonde was not laughing, as Sa would have expected. Malfoy quickly turned to talk to Crabbe and Goyle and Sa sighed. At least Malfoy was not boasting about what he had done even if the reason was that Dumbledore had forbidden it.

XxXxX

In Charms class Hermione was whispering: "At least now you have a proper school uniform and your own clothes... You are wearing a bra, right?"

"Please, Hermione! Yes, I'm wearing a bra and it's not like we have any chances of having a repeat of that incident as the school uniform underneath the robes covers more than enough... Ouch!" Sa had her hands on her pelvis again. "Why does this have to hurt so much? It hurts almost as much as accidentally being hit in the balls!"

Ron was amazed. "Is it that bad? How can girls stand that torture?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not all girls get period cramps and the pain degree can also vary from one girl to another. My period cramps are not that bad. The worst case I've met so far here in Hogwarts is Susan Bones. She has to constantly go to Madam Pomfrey for painkilling potions whenever she has her period. By the way, Harry, I mean Larissa, are you changing your pad every four hours?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because that's how it is supposed to be!"

"Alright, alright! I haven't changed it... yet, but I'll do it before Potions."

"Don't be late to Snape's class..." Ron was looking at Sa with a worried expression.

"I'll try not to be." Sa gave Ron a sympathetic look, but then clutched at her pelvic area again.

Flitwick approached them. They were supposed to be practicing Disillusionment charms. "Well? How's it going? Have you managed to do it?"

Larissa easily disillusioned Ron and made him go back to normal, Hermione did the same using the raven-haired girl, but Ron only disillusioned Hermione down to her waist. From her waist down her body was perfectly normal. It was a strange sight and many students started to laugh.

"You will have to practice, Mr. Weasley!" Then the tiny teacher whispered to Larissa: "That was astounding, Mr. Potter!" Hermione also waited for a compliment and Flitwick chuckled: "Great as always Miss Granger, great as always!"

After Charms, Sa hurried to the girls' bathroom to change her pad. Hermione was right. The pad was soaked and stinky and the pink panties were stained. Sa felt gross, but dealt with the situation and was glad that she had put spare panties into her schoolbag. Sa quickly put the fresh and clean panties that were white bikini briefs with strawberries. She looked at the time and frowned. She wouldn't be able to get a painkilling potion from Madam Pomfrey and Potions class started in two minutes. She washed her hands, put on some perfume everywhere including between her legs in a careful way, feeling strange at what she was doing. After this small ceremony, Sa ran all the way to the dungeons. She entered the dungeon room running and Goyle put his leg to make her trip, accomplishing it with success. Larissa fell forward and even though she managed to flung her arms wildly and use them to break her fall her robes and skirt somehow lifted up to her back showing a curvy behind covered with white bikini panties adorned with printed strawberries. At least the pad was concealed, as it was so thin.

Hermione was horrified and quickly went to fix Larissa's clothes. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to have admired the view and Malfoy couldn't help starting to laugh until tears were coming from his eyes. The thought of Potter wearing strawberry panties was too much for him, but just then the image became perverted and Draco wished to see what was hidden under the strawberry printed depths. His laugh stopped abruptly and everyone was immediately gazing at Snape's face. He had seen the whole thing, but his silence had started to scare all of the students.

"Miss McGonagall..." The way the Potions master dragged the name foreboded doom. "Ten points from Gryffindor for being one minute late to my class and ten more points from Gryffindor for indecent exposure in my classroom. In total, 20 points from Gryffindor in case you have forgotten how to add. Now take your place!"

Larissa, who felt that if she reddened even more she would turn into a strawberry herself, took her place in the dungeon next to Malfoy, as Snape had decided from the first day of Potions class. Snape kept treating her as Harry Potter. It was a fact that Larissa McGonagall couldn't deny.

Class started and the students were supposed to prepare Hypno Potion. Snape promised that those that didn't get it right would be hypnotized with his own demonstration potion by the end of class to act like apes in front of everyone.

Larissa could already picture herself being humiliated even more by the end of class, but pushing the thoughts aside started to carefully read the ingredients and instructions that had appeared on the board. She started to carefully work on her cauldron and was about to put a centaur hair when Malfoy stopped her with a whisper: "Are you stupid? The crushed spider legs come first! Read the instructions!" Larissa was shocked. Malfoy was trying to help her? She took a glimpse at the board and Malfoy was right. The spider legs did come before the centaur tail hair. Larissa murmured a 'thanks' with a raised eyebrow and continued with the ingredients. She was about to revolve the potion's contents counterclockwise when a pale hand stopped her. "First clockwise, then counterclockwise, just in case." The raven-haired girl wondered if Malfoy had read her mind because she was indeed about to turn the contents wrongly. The girl obeyed and saw Malfoy sigh, and then the Slytherin grinned. "Strawberry panties, Potter?" Just then, Sa lost her balance and before she managed to spill her cauldron, strong arms grabbed her. "You are too clumsy is this form." The whispered statement made Larissa blush, but then...

"Mr. Malfoy! What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Snape looked disconcerted.

"Sorry sir, but she almost spilled the contents of her cauldron and I was afraid that it would have been dangerous and I might have been the first victim splashed with that potion. I could have ended in the hospital wing, sir. I just avoided getting hurt myself as I am next to this clumsy menace."

Snape smirked at Malfoy's ability with words. The Potions master then looked at Larissa. "Ten points from Gryffindor for putting a student in danger with your potion." Larissa gaped at the injustice. So far, she had managed to lose thirty points from her House in less than two hours. Malfoy then freed her from his arms, shook his head and went back to his cauldron.

By the end of class, three students, including Ron, had to act like monkeys and Larissa was not one of them to her relief. Snape couldn't find anything wrong with her Hypno potion and he had even been tempted to take points from the boy that had been turned into a girl under the excuse of having seen Draco helping her, but that would have humiliated Draco in front of the Slytherins. That was the only reason why Snape controlled the urge and decided to be satisfied with the fact that Gryffindor had already lost thirty points during his class.

There was still unfairness as instead of three students there should have been five as two students from Slytherin had gotten their potion wrong too, but when had Snape punished students from his own house? Just then, Larissa put her hands on her pelvis. A very painful period cramp had decided to make an appearance. The girl felt faint. "What is wrong with you, Po, Miss McGonagall?" The teacher had raised an eyebrow.

Sa closed her eyes in pain. "Hurts. It hurts too much." The girl fell kneeling and tears were running down her face. Hermione and Ron tried to help her stand, but the girl's arms were clutching her pelvic area. Snape frowned and looked for a vial.

"Painkilling potion. I am the one that prepares them for Madam Pomfrey after all..." The raven-haired girl swallowed the contents, but she was still panting when Ron and Hermione managed to make her stand. Malfoy looked at the scene, eyes wide with surprise. Snape frowned again. "Menstruation?" Larissa nodded, still crying with no reason. Snape then turned around, his robes billowing gracefully. The Potions master was going to inform the headmaster of this disturbing news. The sex change was worse than what they had considered.

* * *

**Also thanks to: **

**Shadow Eclipse**

**Theo Artemis Drake: Yes, it will. Hope it doesn't bother you... 'wink' **


	5. A Difficult Decision

**Author's Note: Very confused Draco ahead as per my beta-reader. lol Menecarkawan... Thanks! **

**A bit short, but enjoyable I hope!**

* * *

Chapter 5

**A Difficult Decision**

'What is wrong with me? What the hell was I thinking when I helped him, HIM! I was helping Potter for goodness sake! I helped Potter with his potion because I couldn't bear the thought of Potter's incredibly beautiful girl form being hypnotized and acting like an ape! What in Merlin's name is wrong with me?' The blonde boy was pacing from side to side in the Slytherin common room. He sighed for what had to be the hundredth time. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting watching their leader pacing, their eyes going from side to side following their friend's movements. 'She is so gorgeous... Shit! There I am thinking stupidly again! It's Potter! There is no 'she'! The 'she' doesn't exist! It's stupid Potter!' "Aarrgh!" The last was expressed loudly making the two cronies jump. Draco messed his white blonde mane with both hands as if that would take the thoughts away.

"Errr..." Crabbe didn't know what to say and Goyle shrugged.

Malfoy looked at both boys and without a word left the common room. They didn't dare follow him and he was glad. He walked faster and faster until he reached the specific dungeon he needed. He took a glimpse and sighed in relief when he noticed it was empty except for the man he needed. He had been afraid of interrupting a class, but it seemed that just as he had a free period the man had no classes at that time either. "Sir?"

"Mr. Malfoy? What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to know... how... How's it going?"

"How is what going, may I ask?"

"The potion, sir! The potion to turn Potter back to normal?"

"To be honest, Mr. Malfoy... It's going bad. I'm not even close to figuring the ingredients needed to prepare a potion to undo the damage that you have done." Snape then thought for a minute. "Do you by any chance have the book from which you got the spell?"

"Not here, sir, but I can ask my mother to send it. She wouldn't even bother me with questions."

"Please do so. Such a book doesn't exist here at Hogwarts."

The Slytherin blonde grinned. "Too dark for Hogwarts?"

Severus smirked, but the young Slytherin knew he was right. There were many dark books that would never be found in Hogwarts, not even in the Restricted Section of the Library.

Draco left the Potions class dungeon worried. He couldn't share his secret little crush with anyone. No one would ever know. No one _could_ know.

XxXxX

The days passed and Larissa somehow survived. To her relief the love letters had stopped as she always ignored the senders. There was something bothering her though. Even though she suffered humiliation by the Slytherins for the simple reason of being a Gryffindor, Draco wasn't participating in any of the mockery sessions. In fact, the blonde had been a great help lately in Potions class and Larissa knew that Snape had noticed it, but protected his favorite student from humiliation by not exposing that tiny detail. Larissa wondered if Malfoy was being 'nice' because of guilt. It was a strange thought, but the only possible answer that made any sense. It was only in Potions class that Malfoy was being secretly 'nice', as outside of the classroom the Slytherin simply ignored her by all means. When Larissa told Ron and Hermione about Malfoy's help in Potions they were both worried. Hermione thought that perhaps the blonde simply wanted to gain Harry's trust to then humiliate Harry in the worst way possible. Ron agreed. Both friends told Larissa to be very careful, but Sa couldn't help thinking that her friends were wrong. She had always detested Malfoy and even when helping her he insulted her with 'Are you mad? Are you stupid? Don't be such a moron!' etc., so it couldn't be just gaining her trust... It had to be guilt, yes, that had to be it.

Ginny approached Larissa. "Sa... Quidditch tryouts will be tomorrow... Do you intend to try for the seeker position?"

The raven-haired girl considered for a moment and shook her head. "No Ginny... As much as I would love to, it would be something that would link me to my true self plus the Firebolt..." The green-eyed girl sighed, but Ginny understood. The style would be Potter's, the broom would be Potter's... Ginny patted Larissa on the back, nodded in understanding, and left. Larissa then ran away from the Gryffindor common room. It was a Saturday so they were free. Larissa just kept running and running. It was easy to run in just jeans, a sweater, and trainers. She found herself in front of Hagrid's cottage and right before she knocked, the door opened and the half-giant looked at her with wary eyes. He hugged her avoiding crushing her and the girl cried.

XxXxX

Getting used to the bloody periods wasn't easy plus each lasted five days. She also learned that stained sheets had to be either washed immediately or left in water. The first time Hermione had been kind enough to wash them and then gave Sa a lecture about it. From then on, she always washed them ceremoniously. With each day that passed, she got used to being a girl more and more, but at the same time fear snaked inside her telling her that she would remain like that forever.

Sometimes Sa was happy, sometimes she felt miserable, sometimes she cried for no reason, sometimes she angered with no reason... Being a girl was a mystery. Hermione had told her it was all hormonal. Moaning Myrtle had mentioned mood swings and Hermione and Ginny had confirmed this. Why was being a girl so bloody difficult? Who would want that?

XxXxX

Larissa seemed to still have Harry Potter's magnet for trouble. On those days that she had been in foul moods, she had managed to get into fights with Pansy Parkinson. Somehow, what had started as girl fights and quarrels between the two, had ended up involving other Slytherins and other Gryffindors and had jinxes and hexes that were always exchanged. Both houses had lost lots of points because of this, but Larissa didn't know what she had brought upon herself. She had managed to channel all of the Slytherins' hate against Potter toward herself unknowingly. A Slytherin by the name of Blaise Zabini had even told her that her eyes reminded him of 'stinky Potter'. Sa had swallowed at this comment, but had managed to keep her cool.

On the first days of December, it started to snow. A Saturday came and the school seemed free of teachers due to an emergency staff meeting. All the teachers were supposed to be at the meeting leaving only Mr. Filch and his dear Mrs. Norris in charge of keeping everything in order. It seemed like a normal day, but most students had remained in their common rooms due to a slight snowstorm outside.

Larissa was having a depressed day. She had just finished her period two days before and was suddenly feeling down. She told Ron and Hermione that she would walk for a bit and with that, she had left the warmth of the Gryffindor common room.

Sa was walking through a corridor when someone grabbed her and covered her mouth. The person dragged her and received help from other students and in minutes they were outside. Larissa was getting desperate. Where were the teachers when you needed them? Then she remembered the staff meeting. She swore in her mind and thought: 'Where is Filch anyway?'

It was snowing hard and Sa hadn't had any plans of going outside so she wasn't exactly wearing a warm coat, so the jacket she was wearing was a 'light' one. The group of students dragged her to the lake and one of them made sure that the lake wasn't frozen.

Four students partially got into the terribly cold water with her and submerged her once, twice, thrice, and so on. With every plunge, they left her under the water for more and more time. The girl was gasping for breath and she could identify Pansy Parkinson's giggles, but wasn't able to recognize any of the attackers. Pansy wasn't one of the students trying to drown her. Larissa knew that very well. Pansy was simply waiting and enjoying the sight. Sa could feel her whole body getting colder and colder and was terribly afraid of passing out. The students submerged her one last time leaving her for over one minute and got her out. They threw her on the snow and ran away leaving her.

Sa was gasping and panting, and tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't cooperate. She kept falling and falling and soon tears were running down her face. She thought she was going to die there and that someone would find her the next day. She wondered how they would make up that Harry Potter had died in some sort of accident in North America... After all, if Larissa died Harry Potter would die with her, as they were one and the same.

XxXxX

The blonde had noticed the conspiracy in the Slytherin common room. Zabini, Nott, and Parkinson had planned something and they had included some 6th year Slytherins in it. Draco wondered why he hadn't been included, but he wouldn't be left out so easily. Curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had cautiously followed his fellow Slytherins. He had seen them grab Potter and he followed them to the lake. He hid behind a tree when they were drowning Potter in the lake. He couldn't do anything and he felt like a complete coward for not intervening. He simply waited until everything was over and saw them leave. After they had disappeared into the castle he saw the girl trying to stand and every time she fell. The girl looked blue and that worried him. There was a fight inside him. Should he save Potter? What kind of Slytherin would he be if he saved a Gryffindor, and to make things worse, not just any Gryffindor, but The-Boy-Who-Lived himself? He waited until he saw the girl crumble again and that time the girl didn't stand again. The snowstorm seemed about to get worse and Malfoy made a decision. He ran towards the crumpled figure and picked her up. She was very light. He ran towards the castle with her. He didn't know how he had so much energy, but he found himself running through flights of stairs all through the castle.

At the 7th floor, Malfoy didn't have to think twice for the door to appear. He entered and locked the door from inside even though he knew no one would be able to see it anyway. The room was perfect. It had a fireplace ready as he had wished. He quickly started to strip the girl. He didn't think twice about it either. There was no time to think about modesty at that moment. The girl had to be stripped of the frozen clothes or she wouldn't make it. After the girl was naked, the blonde used a warming charm on her and placed her close to the fire. Then he looked for warm blankets that the room had provided and covered the pale body that was in front of him. Draco found himself breathing uncontrollably due to the nervousness the situation had stirred inside him. He then lied beside the girl and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep next to her.

* * *

**Thanks to: **

**Shadow Eclipse**

**Sweet-single: Lucky you! In my case it's sporadic, but when they come I do get nausea and have to take painkillers. I'm glad it doesn't happen with every monthly curse!**

**Jilliane: Yes, I know! 'almost cries' Yeah, I needed Hermione OOC... Ehehehehehe! I will start praying for my humoristic muse to come back! **

**Theo Drake: I'm glad! Hope you enjoyed this ch. too! **

**GD: I might take on the suggestion you sent me through e-mail for this fic! Thanks! **


	6. Strange Feelings

**Muse visited! Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 6

**Strange Feelings**

The blonde boy opened his eyes. He quickly straightened himself and his gray eyes locked with emerald orbs. He automatically reacted pushing himself backwards, but the girl kept staring at him. Her voice came raspy as she had developed a sore throat: "You... saved me. Why?"

"I didn't save you... I saved 'them'... from getting expelled and arrested... for murder... Potter! Put on some clothes!", Draco had been making up an excuse for having saved his nemesis, but had noticed that Larissa, wearing nothing, was calmly kneeling on the floor.

"Why? Why should I cover myself? You know who I am..."

"Because you are a bloody girl and you are naked!"

Larissa yawned and then stuck her tongue out at Draco: "I thought you were perfectly aware that I am Harry Potter, and thus, a boy by all means."

"Not now you aren't! You have boobs! See?" Draco actually placed his hands on Larissa's breasts and found himself squeezing the pack a bit. "So soft... and squeezable..." The blonde reddened as he registered what he had just said.

Larissa gave Draco a curious glance: "You do know that you are acting like a pervert, right?"

"I am not a pervert!"

"Okay then, I will decide that you are not a pervert if you get into your head that I am not really a girl."

"That is impossible, Potter! How do you expect me to do that?"

"Well, first of all, by stopping what you are doing to my chest."

Draco stopped and stepped back, while Sa looked at the boy curiously and got into a crawling position in front of the blonde Slytherin.

Draco stared at her, enthralled, and then he spoke very seriously: "Potter... if you don't cover yourself I might do something stupid. I'm a man, you know... And right now you have a girl's body. That is a fact."

Sa laughed: "What kind of stupid thing would you do?"

Draco got angry: "Are you taunting me, Potter? I might attack you. I might even rape you and no one will come to your rescue as we are well hidden! Is that what you want to hear?"

Larissa understood and quickly covered her body with the blankets, but her naked image was still torturing the blonde boy in his mind. The way she had been in that crawling position had been too much and he couldn't stand the heat between his legs. "I'm already aroused, Potter."

"You cannot possibly mean that, Malfoy! You cannot like me like that! I am not a real girl! You know that!"

"I DON'T CARE RIGHT NOW!"

Draco stood and walked to where the raven-haired girl was. She looked at him confused, but he soon lowered himself in front of her and without any warning locked his lips with hers. At first, she tried to fight it, but he grabbed her arms and forced her to the floor. She could feel his hardened member against her body through the blankets, and a strange sensation crept through her. She could feel her body actually reacting to the kiss, but bit him, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Sorry Malfoy, but no way!" Larissa kneed him, but not too hard, where she knew it would hurt, she quickly grabbed her wand, which was between her clothes, summoned the clothes to dress her, and ran to the door. She then looked back at the boy and took a deep breath before speaking: "I'm sorry about that. Hope I didn't hit you too hard. I wanted to say... Thanks... for saving my life out there. I do want to talk, but later, when you are more in control of your senses."

Draco made a gesture for her to leave, understanding what the girl had said to him, and with that, Sa closed the door.

XxXxX

Sa was quickening her pace towards Gryffindor Tower when a teacher stopped her. The Faculty meeting was obviously over. "Mr. Potter! Exactly the student I wanted to see!"

Larissa was startled, but gave a fake smile. "Prof. McDowell! You do know you shouldn't address me by that name in the middle of a corridor, right? And what's that about wanting to see me?"

"Sorry, Miss McGonagall." The man winked at her making her want to retch in repulse. "It's about breaking that curse! Come to my office as I want to try something on you!"

The girl started to shake her head from side to side and looked scared, but as if he hadn't noticed, Ralphus grabbed her by her left arm and started escorting her through corridors to his office.

"Here we are! Please close the door, Mr. Potter." Larissa obeyed and looked at the teacher. "Now, I am going to use this spell I have recently found out about to see if it works."

Larissa imagined herself being turned into a chair, a ladybug, or even a weasel. Being a girl was at least human... The teacher was already pointing at her with his wand when she stopped him: "Sir! First of all, err... I want to see a demonstration."

Ralphus looked at her curiously. "What kind of demonstration, Mr. Potter?"

Sa cleared her throat. "Can you transfigure this cup that's here on your desk into a butterfly?" Ralphus smiled and easily did as told. The cup was a yellow butterfly flying through the room. "Sir, that day when we practiced Patronuses, you never showed us yours. Can you really do one?"

Sa noticed the teacher reddening a bit, but the man smiled nodding: "Very well, Mr. Potter. I will show you my Patronus, but this will not leave this room, alright?" Harry nodded. "_Expecto Patronum!_" A tiny fluffy silver bunny came out of Ralphus' wand, but soon grew quite a lot and the fluff was floating throughout the office. Harry covered his mouth trying to stifle laughter, but couldn't hold it. He removed his hands and was laughing hysterically. "Why do people always react the same way when they see my Patronus? You already promised, Mr. Potter." The girl that was Harry nodded, still laughing. "Now, to the spell I wanted to try." Ralphus was pointing at Larissa again and just as he was about to start chanting, the door opened.

"Ralphus! I needed you to... What are you doing to Mr. Potter?"

"Hi auntie!"

"Very funny, Potter. Ralphus?"

"I was just trying to break the curse, Minerva!"

"Let me see that!" McGonagall quickly took the parchment Ralphus was reading from and smiled. "Albus already thought of this, Ralphus. I don't think it will work. You can try though."

Ralphus concentrated on the chant and a yellow sparkling steam came out of his wand and entered Larissa's body, but nothing happened. Larissa wondered if she would have changed by morning, but then she thought it couldn't be this easy. The magic was simply not strong enough.

"We can wait until tomorrow, but Albus has already rejected that spell. That spell would have worked if the transformation hadn't been too perfect. Potter, you may go now. Ralphus?"

Larissa gave a last glance to their teachers and left the room. Just then, a hand touched her back and she jumped looking back. "Malfoy! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"What were you doing in there with that guy?"

Sa was definitely alarmed. "What do you mean by that?"

Draco took Larissa's hand and escorted her to an empty classroom, locked it, and placed silencing charms. "What did he do to you?"

"He was trying to break your curse!"

Draco was thoughtful for a second and then spoke: "He won't be able to break it. Snape already has the book I got the spell from, has had it for a while, and hasn't figured anything out. That amateur cannot even kiss Snape's shoes."

"You don't have to be so arrogant, Malfoy. He was just trying. Look, about... You know..." The girl sighed. "What really made you save me? Why have you been helping me in Potions for goodness sake?"

Draco was very silent. He couldn't answer those questions.

"Malfoy?"

"Look Potter, I... Just leave it, okay?" Malfoy was going to leave, but Sa stopped him.

"What about that kiss? What was that?"

Draco sneered: "You enjoyed it?"

Sa found herself turning involuntarily crimson and Draco's eyes glinted as he saw the chance to have power over the other one. "I... How can you even say..."

The blonde's lips were on hers again and Sa found herself responding quite enthusiastically to the feelings that were overpowering her. She couldn't repress the feelings and Draco was the one to break it. Power was something Draco enjoyed and with that power, he could indirectly state what he wanted without really having to confess his inner feelings. The power would simply intimidate. He whispered in Sa's ear: "Mark my words, Miss McGonagall. I'll make you mine."

Emerald orbs opened wide, but the girl was able to answer: "Are you mad, Malfoy? I am not..."

The boy quieted the girl with a hand gesture and smirked: "Scared, Potter?"

Larissa glared: "I would never be scared of you!"

"Then you won't be scared of me taking you?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You are scared, Potter."

"And you are sick, Malfoy!"

Larissa was going to leave, but Draco grabbed her by the waist and spoke in an honest whisper this time: "I like you. I really do." The girl closed her eyes relishing in the whispered words. The arms embraced her even more, but she was confused.

"Malfoy... This is wrong. I'll go back to being a guy, you know? What will you feel then? How will you feel then? Will your feelings stay the same as they are now? I'm glad you are being honest and that is definitely a good reason why you would save my life, but..."

"You always smell like raspberries. I've noticed in Potions..."

Sa controlled the urge to laugh. Tonks had bought her the same stuff Hermione used so Hermione had to smell the same, but Malfoy would have never fallen for that girl because she was Muggleborn. "You've been smelling me in Potions?" Sa raised an eyebrow.

Draco started to kiss her on the neck and Sa closed her eyes again feeling weak. She almost wanted to curse herself. Was that feeling like a girl? A sensation of wanting more was starting to creep through her and she stopped Draco. "What?" he asked.

"We'll talk about this later. I... I really have to go."

Draco saw the girl leave, but he wasn't sad, and he didn't regret seeing her leave. He actually managed to smile as the girl was obviously weakening. He didn't care that it was Potter anymore. He only knew that he wanted that girl badly.

XxXxX

Larissa arrived in the Gryffindor common room and soon found herself telling her two best friends about what a group of Slytherins had tried against her, but Hermione knew Sa was omitting an important detail. "Ha, Larissa... Okay, so they tried to murder you as there is no other word for that, but you simply walked back into the castle?"

Ron tried to think of an answer: "You levitated yourself or something?"

Sa shook her head. "Malfoy saved my life."

There was a sepulchral silence between the three and Ron was gaping in horror, but Hermione smirked. "I knew it."

"Hermione, you look like Snape."

"Oh please, Ron!"

"What did you know, Hermione?" Sa had been taken aback by the bushy haired girl.

"Nothing, but at least we know that Malfoy won't be bothering you for a while and that's the important thing."

Ron and Larissa looked at each other and then sighed at the enigma that was Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Author's Notes: In case someone is wondering. No. McDowell's spell did not work. **

**Thanks to Menecarkawan for beta-reading. **

**Additional thanks to: **

**smiles002: You made me blush...**

**hpfan0055: So desperate! lol**

**Shadow Eclipse**

**Lily-Rose DeMarco**


	7. Detention!

Chapter 7

**Detention!**

It was nighttime and Larissa was in a nightgown looking at her reflection in front of a full length mirror in the girls' dormitory. Lavender approached her. "Something the matter?"

"Do I look... nice?" Parvati started to giggle in the background. It was the first time they had seen Sa worrying over her image. So far they had never seen the green-eyed girl looking at herself in a mirror.

"You are an amazingly pretty girl, Larissa. If you weren't you wouldn't have received all those love letters..."

Sa frowned: "I thought those letters were because of my... my... my..." Parvati was giggling even more and even fell off the bed.

"Shut up Parvati! Larissa, if you had a terribly ugly face not even big breasts would save you. Believe me! Boys are always looking at the complete image and not just a fragment."

Larissa was suddenly curious about something: "By the way Lavender, what do you think about that boy that is currently an exchange student in North America?"

"Harry Potter? I think he's cute, but he would be even cuter is he was taller. He's not that cute, though. I think Ron is cuter. What do you think, Parvati?"

"I disagree with you, Lavender. Harry is cuter than Ron, but he is an idiot. I still can't believe how he abandoned me in 4th year after we had that opening dance!"

Lavender laughed and whispered to Larissa: "She still hasn't gotten over that... Everyone knows that Harry fancied Cho and that's why he didn't worry about ignoring poor Parvati." A pillow came flying at Lavender. "Hey!"

"I heard that, Lavender!"

Sa gave a half smile. At least 'he' wasn't considered a total loser. She wanted to be Harry Potter again desperately. She longed for it, but at the same time, there was Malfoy. She had enjoyed the kiss and the teaser kisses on her neck, but couldn't help feeling that it was all wrong.

She dropped on the bed and sighed. Why had Malfoy fallen for her? It was total madness! He couldn't possibly expect anything from that as perhaps by the end of the school year she was going to be returned back to normal.

XxXxX

After the Christmas holidays, Draco and Larissa were obviously avoiding each other and each time their eyes locked somehow, Hermione got angry and started to give Sa speeches about not being silly. Sa didn't have the courage to speak with the Slytherin boy again, but there was no way someone could say that she was being afraid. She was only preventing any strange situations plus there was their slight quarrel before the holidays started.

The last time they had spoken after their exchange in a locked classroom, they had squabbled because Draco wanted Sa to report the attack. He obviously couldn't report his fellow Slytherins, but wanted the Gryffindor to do what was right in case they would attack again. Sa said she didn't want to report that to Dumbledore, as it would just make her look weak. Draco had gotten angry with her because of her stubbornness and since then, even though they didn't hate each other, they were still avoiding each other.

In Potions class, after returning from the holidays Draco's help had become minimal as he was aware people had noticed. Other Slytherins had started to ask questions and he suspected that this was the reason they hadn't involved him in the attack. They suspected Draco liked the new Gryffindor girl.

That day in DADA class, they had no choice but to face each other. McDowell thought that it was a great idea to improve the students' skills on shielding each other and had paired Malfoy with McGonagall. At first, Sa thought Malfoy would go soft on her, but on the contrary, he went against her full force with attacks. She had to keep shielding and protecting herself until the jixes started to go through like a storm and she ended up being rescued by Hermione, who gave Malfoy a glare. After Larissa had gotten de-jinxed by Granger, the black-haired girl was still sitting on the floor and Malfoy helped her stand. He whispered in her ear: "See that you are weak? Now report it!" That time it was Larissa who gave the blonde a glare and even shoved the arm that had just helped her stand away.

"I won't and I'm not weak nor a loser! We already discussed this so leave me alone!"

XxXxX

The day after they were in N.E.W.T. level Transfigurations class and as Larissa accidentally brushed against Malfoy the boy snapped: "WHAT?"

"What do you mean what?"

"What did you do that for?"

"I haven't even touched you, Malfoy!"

"Yes you did! You brushed your arm against mine! Planning on shoving me?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? That was just an accidental brushing!"

"Yeah right! You want me so much you brushed against me to feel me!"

"How dare you?" With that, Larissa slapped Draco hard on his left cheek and at that moment they turned crimson as they noticed everyone watching and McGonagall staring at them with a contorted expression.

"Five points from Gryffindor and five points from Slytherin and you two will serve detention with me tonight, in my office. I want to see you after dinner. Now class will continue!"

XxXxX

Larissa was playing with her dinner, every once in a while glaring at the Slytherin table. All her glares were returned by a particular white blonde's. The situation kept driving Hermione mad. "Would you stop that already, Ha, Sa? It's getting on my nerves! Why can't you two just make out!"

"I won't make out with that... That... Slytherin!"

"Wow... Great insult!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "You really like him, don't you?"

"Are you mad?"

Even Ron raised his eyebrows at the question before whispering: "Harry would only fall for Malfoy the day he goes completely mental, Hermione."

The bushy haired girl ignored the redhead. "Look Larissa, it's quite obvious that you two like each other. I am not blind."

Larissa got up from the table and before leaving stated: "I have to serve detention. Bye!"

Hermione sighed and Ron shook his head incredulously: "Are you trying to put those two together?"

"Ron! Is there a way for you to get even thicker than this? Haven't you noticed anything?"

Ron shrugged: "Even if Malfoy likes Larissa I don't think they should be together and maybe the fact that they are not speaking is a positive one, but you keep trying to force them, Hermione."

"I am not forcing them and in case you have forgotten, what has the Sorting Hat been singing these last three years? Unity, Ron. Remember that." The girl stood and left just like Harry before her.

XxXxX

Larissa arrived at Professor McGonagall's office in a foul mood. She dropped herself on a chair waiting for the one that wanted to make her look like a complete loser in front of the whole school by reporting a certain incident.

Draco Malfoy arrived and anger tinged his features as he saw Larissa glaring at him. Draco thought that the girl was quite immature. Usually girls matured quicker than boys, but that girl... He just couldn't understand why she thought that reporting a murder attempt would make her look like a loser. It was not like the students would know it was Harry Potter. Most of the school would simply see it as a horrible attack on a defenseless girl anyway.

"I am glad that you are already here and not quarrelling. Really, what did you two think you were doing yelling in my class? Now you two will help Mr. Filch by cleaning all of the school's bathrooms."

"WHAT?", Malfoy was horrified. He was going to clean bathrooms?

"Do not worry, Mr. Malfoy. You will be able to use magic. As you two are already of age I will not force upon you not using magic, but if Argus wants something in particular to be cleaned without magic you will obey him."

Larissa, with lowered eyes, replied with clenched teeth: "Yes, auntie."

"Very funny, Potter. Now go."

Larissa and Draco started cleaning all of Hogwarts' bathrooms with magic. They decided to separate into different bathrooms to avoid each other. Sa thought it wasn't so bad as she could use magic and so far hadn't encountered Filch to state otherwise. After finishing another girls' bathroom, she noticed that next in line was the avoided girls' room, the one where Moaning Myrtle dwelled. With a sigh Sa went in there to find it flooded, but not only that, Filch and Malfoy were in there too. Filch was angry because Myrtle had flooded the place. The ghost was not there and Sa figured the ghost girl left as soon as Filch started to probably yell at her. "You're here!" Sa jumped at Filch's voice. "You two are going to dry this toilet room and clean it WITHOUT MAGIC!"

There it was, what Sa and Draco had so much wanted to avoid. Sa was going to summon a mop when Filch grinned: "No mops! You will use cloths." Sa looked at the old man incredulously, but he kept grinning at her showing his awful teeth.

"With only cloths it will take us forever!" Larissa tried to make the man changed his mind in vain.

"Start already!"

Draco and Sa grabbed each a bucket and a bunch of cloths and started to get the cloths wet and squeeze the excess water in their respective buckets. After two hours, they hadn't managed to dry anything and Filch was still there observing them while smirking. After another hour the caretaker got bored and left, but not without warning them that he would know if magic had been used.

Sa snapped all of a sudden: "You do know that this is your fault, right? Merlin! Only because I accidentally brushed against you!"

"Then you should watch where you are going, Potter! And do not put the blame on me!"

"You should also watch where you are going then and simply step aside when I'm going to pass."

"Shut the fuck up, Potter!"

"No, you shut up!"

"You started it by bringing it up! Why do girls always have to bring past things up!"

"So now I'm a girl again, huh?"

"You sure bloody look like one and act like one, Potter!"

In seconds, the female Harry Potter had connected a punch against Draco's jaw. The blonde lost his balance falling on his back and obviously getting wet. He reacted by shoving the girl who also fell on her back. It took the blonde two seconds to be on top of her, her body trapped between his legs and her wrists against the floor in Draco's hands. He laughed. "Don't even try that. You also hit like a girl."

Larissa growled, but Draco kept laughing before saying: "It still hurt, though. Are you going to be a good girl and help me clean this bathroom, Potter? If they find us fighting I believe this won't be our last detention..." Sa's expression finally softened as she considered another detention like that one.

"Okay, I won't hit you." Draco freed her and Larissa trembled a bit. "This water is freezing!"

"What did you expect! We are still in the middle of winter and this is not a comfy common room with a fireplace, Larissa."

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You called me Larissa."

"So?"

"Forget it!"

"Look, Potter, McGonagall, or whatever! What I told you before... I stick to it, you know?"

Sa ignored the blonde and continued trying to dry the bathroom with cloths, but Draco approached her and trapped her face between his hands. "I believe I won't care when you turn back into a... guy."

Sa's eyes widened with shock, but then Draco kissed her making her forget everything. Larissa had just broken the kiss when the door to the bathroom opened. They quickly returned to their cloths and buckets when a female and strict voice spoke: "Do you two plan to sleep tonight? At this rate you will still be in here tomorrow by noon! Use magic!"

Draco and Larissa smiled and quickly dried themselves before starting to dry and clean the bathroom magically. If Filch came, they had the excuse of having done it on McGonagall's orders.

* * *

**Thank you very much, Menecarkawan!**

**Also thanks to: **

**Theo Drake**

**smile 002**

**Marchwarden**

**GD**

**Shadow Eclipse: Very true.**

**Talons: Ehehehe! **

**JuMiKu: lol I know a girl that goes really sick with her periods and stays in bed. I tell her that she sounds like an old lady as she always describes her horrible symptoms. My best friends and me always had our periods together. Weird, huh? Wonder why that happens. A mystery...**


	8. Blind Date

Author's Notes: Please don't kill me! I had to change the category from Romance/Humor to Romance/General. Why? Problems with my muse. I do not abandon fics so I prefer changing the category to something I can handle better. There will still be humour of course and if I get quite humoristic it might even go back to the original genres, but for now I'm making it Romance/General. Do I have to hide now? Eep!

Enjoy!

Chapter 8

**Blind Date**

The February Hogsmeade weekend was approaching and even though Draco and Larissa were on speaking terms they were still keeping a certain distance. The Slytherins hadn't attempted another attack on the girl with the same eyes as Harry Potter, but Draco kept his guard always listening to what his fellow House students discussed. He was still worried about the girl, although he kept cursing himself for falling for none other than Potter. Sometimes he wondered if falling for The-Boy-Who-Lived would have been inevitable whether he had performed the accidental girl curse or not.

Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe had been trying to keep following Malfoy, but they had noticed their leader withdrawn to his own little world. In the end, they had chosen to give Draco some time alone. Draco appreciated the time alone and frequently found himself visiting Severus Snape. Unfortunately, the Potions master hadn't found a counter curse and was getting annoyed at his favorite student for coming so much. On the last visit, he had almost snapped at Draco. "What is it with you and wanting to rescue Potter so much from his demise, Mr. Malfoy? I am starting to think you have feelings for Potter! If it wasn't for how illogical that would be..." Severus had stopped as he noticed Draco's flushed cheeks. After that, the Potions master said no more and simply dismissed the student.

Hermione had decided to take things into her own hands so she went to a 5th year Slytherin girl that was actually very nice and planned something with the girl. The girl, whose name was Chloe Lyne, was a girl that Hermione had kind of befriended while studying in the library. Chloe seemed enthusiastic with Hermione's plan and immediately decided to put it into action.

Chloe went running to Draco in the Slytherin common room. She seemed quite energetic: "Draco! Draco!"

"What's wrong with you, Lyne?" The blonde boy looked quite annoyed. He still wondered how that girl had ended up in Slytherin anyway.

"You will have a blind date in Hogsmeade! This Saturday!"

"And who the hell organized me a blind date? I haven't asked for one!"

"I can't say, but you have to go! You might enjoy it!"

Draco thought about it for a while. Perhaps this was his chance to actually forget about his feelings for Potter. Maybe if he fell for a new girl everything he was feeling would disappear, although that might make him the most fickle person in the world. "Alright, Lyne! I'll go to this... blind date."

The girl was actually jumping happily. "She'll be thrilled when I tell her!"

"Who will be thrilled if may I ask?"

"The girl that planned it all of course!"

"Wow! You are so specific it astounds me, Lyne! What is the name of the girl?"

"Can't say that! Sorry! Bye bye!"

Lyne disappeared from the common room in a flash, obviously going to find the girl that had planned it all while Pansy Parkinson approached Draco looking quite hurt. "Why did you accept that, Draco? It could be anyone! What if they are trying to pair you with some cow?"

Draco rolled his eyes thinking: 'You are quite the cow, Pansy! And quite the cow I may add as never in my years in Hogwarts have I actually attempted to murder Potter, even if you didn't know it was Potter who you tried to murder anyway...' Then he voiced: "It's a risk I'm going to take, Pansy. Now leave me alone!"

"You can't do it! Don't go! You have me! You know you always have me! I will do anything you want, Draco! ANYTHING!"

"Anything? Really?" The girl nodded. "Okay then, disappear from my sight. You are annoying me."

"WHAT? How dare you?" She slapped him. "It's because of that grandniece of McGonagall's, right? It's quite obvious that you like her. It's just that we haven't wanted to take any measures, but we are! We... We..."

"You will try to murder her again?" Draco stood up still rubbing the cheek where Pansy slapped him.

"How... What are you talking about?" Pansy looked scared.

"You know what I'm talking about, Pansy. I saw you do it. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to my room and if you try anything against that girl or anyone for that matter, I will report you."

Pansy was left gaping in disbelief, but her gaze hardened as she thought: 'No Draco. It's against you I might try something this time. I swear on the Dark Lord's name, Draco, that you'll be mine whether you want it or not.'

XxXx

Hermione had already received the news from Chloe and was smiling all the way to Gryffindor's common room. She went to Larissa McGonagall, who was sitting in front of the fire with Ron trying to catch up on some homework.

"Hi Hermione!" said Larissa without even raising her eyes. Crookshanks was sleeping on Sa's lap.

"Larissa, you will have a blind date in Hogsmeade this Saturday." Hermione made sure to say it in a sad tone.

"Who organized me a blind date? I am not interested. I do not want any more idiots that want to date me because they want to squeeze my boobs, Hermione."

Ron and Hermione both turned scarlet at the comment, but Ron then started to laugh while Hermione simply regained her composure and cleared her throat: "I don't know, Sa, but it might be fun... Maybe you will meet someone new and somehow feel better about your situation."

Larissa looked at Hermione raising an eyebrow: "Is my date a girl?"

Ron started to cough uncontrollably before stating: "You know how strange that might look to everyone..."

Hermione took a deep breath: "I do not think it's a girl, Larissa. Would you want to date a girl at this point?"

Sa went thoughtful, but shook her head before saying: "No. I guess not." Larissa started thinking that this might be her chance to actually forget about Draco. The blonde Slytherin had been plaguing her dreams lately and she was going out of control. She had even found some wetness in her knickers and started to wonder why thinking about her nemesis would have that effect on her. It was totally wrong. "Alright. I'll go to the stupid blind date. Might be Neville and that wouldn't be so bad. Maybe Ernie McMillan? I just hope it isn't a Slytherin. That would be scary."

Hermione got completely uptight at the last comment, but quickly went back to normal again. "Perfect then! It's settled!" The girl then sat with her friends to do some reading. Her homework had been done long ago.

XxXx

The Hogsmeade Saturday arrived and the students lined up for inspection by Mr. Filch before being able to leave for their Hogsmeade trip. As she was waiting to be checked by the caretaker Larissa was feeling nervous. After further consideration, she had started to think she had made a big mistake in accepting that blind date. It was too much of a risk. What if someone had planned deflowering her against her will? Alright, so the thought was quite stupid, but still, in girl form she somehow didn't feel as sure of herself as she used to when she was a guy. Being a girl wasn't really bad, but sometimes it felt like a weakness. She felt that she wasn't as strong in that form, not like she was really strong as Harry. As Harry, she had been very thin and short for her age after all. Anyway, she would meet her date in The Three Broomsticks very soon. Maybe things wouldn't go wrong.

Draco was feeling very nervous. At least he was sure that the blind date couldn't be with Pansy. By the way she had reacted it was quite obvious that she hadn't been the girl in the arrangement, but even though he knew it wasn't Pansy he was still thinking that he might have committed a terrible mistake. He had been told that his date would be in The Three Broomsticks. That place was always crowded, but at least it wasn't Madam Puddifoot's as that other place was pathetic for his tastes. He also knew what that place looked like in February because of St. Valentine... It was quite a disturbing thought.

Larissa arrived at The Three Broomsticks and Rosmerta quickly took her to a reserved table. Sa felt strange when this happened, but Rosmerta seemed to be enjoying herself. The woman told the girl to wait a little while and she would bring her date. Sa rolled her eyes, but waited.

After a few minutes tapping her fingers on the table and wondering if it was really Neville, something that was disturbing because Neville knew the truth, Rosmerta came escorting none other than Draco Malfoy! 'Shit!' thought Larissa. She quickly stood up from the table and pointed at the Slytherin at the same time Draco did the same pointing his index finger at her.

"YOU!"

Rosmerta seemed ecstatic. "You are so happy to see each other! I'm glad!" With that, the woman left and both Draco and Larissa sat on their chairs.

"Do you have any idea who played this joke on us?" asked Sa seemingly disturbed.

"No idea, Potter, but it must be someone that wants to blow us completely."

"Blow us? There is no 'us', Malfoy as far as I've known!"

"What about the tiny details that have happened between us?"

"Details to be simply ignored and forgotten as a matter of fact. This is wrong! What will your father say, Malfoy?"

"Number one, my father doesn't know it's you, Potter. Number two, my father in fact doesn't know anything about what I do or not do in Hogwarts. Number three, my father is in Azkaban thanks to you."

"Don't you dare put that blame on me! It wasn't my fault that he decided to join some totally wacked up snake freak and try to kill me in the Department of Mysteries!"

"Alright. You have a point, Potter."

The two teens were silent for a while, but Draco soon ordered two butterbeers and some snacks. Sa was still silent playing with her fingernails. "Would you stop that, Potter? You are driving me mad!"

"Stop what?"

"Playing with your fingernails!"

"Whatever!"

They ate silently and Sa gulped her butterbeer in a very ungirlish way to Draco's horror. "Not that way, Potter! Not even I do that!"

"Do what?"

Draco sighed in frustration. "Forget it."

"Draco?" Draco's gray eyes connected with a green gaze. "I... I'm not sleeping well."

"You can ask Snape or Pomfrey for something."

"That's not what I mean." Draco seemed interested. "What I mean is..." Larissa turned scarlet. "I can't sleep thinking about... stuff."

Draco raised an eyebrow at this, but then started to laugh uncontrollably. Soon he was even giggling and Sa looked hurt.

"Well, if you are simply going to make fun of me..." Sa stood to leave, but Draco's hand grabbed hers.

"Didn't mean to laugh. Sorry," he stated, still smiling. He then pulled the girl that he perfectly knew was Potter and kissed her softly, then deeply. Larissa moaned a bit and felt her tongue being sucked at gently.

Someone was looking at the scene with fiery eyes full of jealous rage. It was Pansy Parkinson.

**Thanks to Menecarkawan for still bearing with my fics! How can you do it, Mene?**

**Also thanks to: Theo Drake, Talons, Cricket, and smiles002**

**Keep those reviews coming! I'm very grateful! I'm still thinking about the pregnant or not pregnant theme. It depends on what I feel I guess, but truth is that pregnancy could actually make things funnier! Let's see what I get. **


	9. Making Her Jealous

Author's Notes: Sorry I took a little time updating... This fic will be updated at least weekly. That much I can assure you. If there is any change I will mention it in my Profile. About the question of whether Harry will remain as a girl or not, let's say I have my own evil plans about this and I will not spoil them! Ehehehehe! As for Talons' question, they are in 7th year. About pregnancy... I'll see what I'll do about that. 'wink' Whatever happens might happen soon as I don't plan on making this a kilometric fic. Ha! Who knows?

Kind of a silly chapter ahead...

* * *

Chapter 9 

**Making her Jealous**

Larissa got to Gryffindor Tower with dreamy eyes. She had no idea what was wrong with her, but she felt lightheaded, and warm and fuzzy inside. The blind date hadn't been bad after all. After being in the Three Broomsticks for a while she and Draco actually started something and they even left together to enter different stores. They actually had fun and Sa felt strange thinking that she actually had fun with Draco Malfoy. There was someone who didn't seem very happy to see her with Draco and it was Ron. Sa could easily notice it as Ron gave her a very strange look and a glare as if telling her to leave Draco already, but Sa ignored the redhead. She wondered how Ron was going to treat her when he saw her. He would probably be very angry.

Sa waited for her friends in front of the fire thinking about her date with Draco and about their kiss. The kiss had been wonderful. She had to give Malfoy credit for kissing. He knew how to kiss very well. So far, her only previous kiss had been Cho Chang in 5th year and it hadn't been that great because Cho had been crying. Draco had been the second person to kiss her, now several times, and it was very very nice, especially this last one.

Hermione and Ron arrived at the common room and they were quarrelling. Sa quickly alerted her ears and could hear very well what they were quarrelling about.

"Then you shouldn't have arranged her blind dates behind my back!"

"I hid it from you precisely because I knew you wouldn't approve!"

"WELL OF COURSE I WOULDN'T APPROVE WHEN WE'RE TALKING ABOUT THE GIT, MALFOY!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and stomped to the girls' dormitory ignoring Ron yelling after her. She wasn't going to continue the stupid discussion with the narrow minded Weasley. Sa was the one that felt uncomfortable then as the other girl disappeared upstairs. Ron had already turned and was now glaring at her. "Why were you with him? Plus you kissed in public! You bloody kissed in The Three Broomsticks! Do you know how fast the rumour is spreading? Plus I was there! Unfortunately, I cannot undo rumours of something I saw with my own two eyes! Have you gone mental?"

Sa sighed: "They will only assume that Draco fell for the new Gryffindor. That's all. They don't know who I really am except for a handful of students, Ron."

"So it's Draco, now? Are you already on a first name basis with that git?"

"Calm down, Ron." Sa went into deep thinking at that question. Actually, she was the one using the first name. During their whole time together, Draco had called her 'Potter', although during their detention cleaning toilets Draco had called her Larissa, just that time.

"You want me to calm down? Now that's funny!" Ron started to laugh nervously before addressing the other one again in whispers. "The problem is that Larissa does not exist. Harry Potter exists and Harry Potter with Draco Malfoy is a major no-no. Can you understand what I mean, Harry? Can you? You and Malfoy..." Ron crossed his arms in front of him forming an 'x' plus he shook his head at the same time. Sa wondered if Ron was thinking that she was retarded and needed non-verbal language to understand what he was saying.

"Ron, believe it or not I do understand your point. Let's just say I'm still confused about this situation."

"Of course you are confused! That girl curse has clouded your mind!" Ron started to breathe several times trying to definitely calm down and then sighed. "I'm worried about you, mate. Unless you think you are going to be a girl forever I can foresee major disaster ahead without being Trelawney."

Sa, who had been feeling happy and joyful after her date with Draco, was now feeling horrible. Did she want to stay as a girl? Would she remain as a girl? What was going to happen? Ron did have a point and Sa didn't even want to think about it. The happiness she had felt after the kiss and the almost development of her and the Slytherin as a relationship now felt like water escaping between her hands. "I don't feel very well, Ron. I think I'm going to the dormitory."

Ron gave her a sympathetic look before watching her leave, a tug of guilt inside him. Maybe he was overreacting and Malfoy deserved a chance, but still, it was something hard for him to accept.

XxXxX

Draco wasn't getting any better welcome than the one Sa had received from her friend. In fact, Draco's welcoming committee into the Slytherin common room had been disastrous. Everyone was yelling at him and the yells were so many that he couldn't even figure which Slytherin student was speaking. They were enough to give him a headache and if it wasn't for Snape arriving at the common room all of a sudden, Draco thought he would be murdered then and there.

As Severus Snape entered everyone went silent. He glared at all of the students before asking: "What is the commotion about? You're annoying voices can be heard half through the castle! Do you think I enjoyed needing to be fetched by the other heads of houses to check what was going on in here? I want silence. What is the problem anyway?"

Pansy Parkinson was sobbing and between sobs managed to say: "Dra... Draco... ki-ki-kissed... Mc... McGonagall..." She started to wail as she finished stating her point.

Draco tried to confuse Snape with the first thing that came to his mind: "I haven't kissed any teachers, sir."

Snape smirked before saying: "Do not try to get wise with me, Mr. Malfoy. Please come to my office. Now." Pansy was smirking when Snape spoke to white blonde boy.

Draco had to follow the Potions Master to the teacher's office dreading what would happen. He still couldn't believe Pansy had betrayed him like that, but she seemed to have an obsession with him so he had to guess that it was to be expected.

In the office, teacher and student sat and the teacher gave the student a curious look: "So? What happened?"

"Pansy already said, sir," replied Draco seriously and with a lowered gaze.

"How did it happen?"

"I think I..." Draco was about to say that he loved Potter. Had he gone mad? "I am confused, sir."

"Just remember, Mr. Malfoy, that I am still looking for a cure to that curse."

"Yes sir."

"You may leave."

As he left, Draco saw Professor Snape pressing his eyes with his fingers. The Potions Master hadn't yelled at him, but for some reason Draco felt worse than if he had been yelled at. He didn't know what he was going to do. It seemed that everyone would be against him if he got into a serious relationship with a Gryffindor. At least no one in Slytherin knew the truth about Larissa McGonagall and Harry Potter being the same person, but he knew perfectly well that in Gryffindor there were those that knew the truth. Even a Ravenclaw knew the truth, but that loony girl would probably ignore the situation. The problem was the others. How were they going to treat Larissa/Harry? Draco had no idea which of them would fare worse.

XxXxX

Pansy Parkinson was angry and hoped that Draco would get yelled at and punished by their Head of house. Of course, she also had her own plans. Whether the plans would be innocent or not depended on Draco's cooperation, but for now, she would do everything in her power to cause the McGonagall girl to hate Draco. It was a first step.

During dinner time, Pansy quickly got to her plans. She waited for Larissa to show up with Granger and as soon as the black haired girl looked in the direction of the Slytherin table, Pansy grabbed Draco and kissed him. Draco tried to put his arms in between to push the girl that was seated next to him away, but his hands were placed exactly on Pansy's breasts to his own horror. Still, he pushed with all his might and scowled at her, but Larissa had only seen Draco and Pansy's lips locked and Draco's hands being placed on the girl's boobs. After only watching this, Sa sat down in Gryffindor table looking very pale.

"Sa... I..." Hermione didn't know what to say. She almost wanted to kill Malfoy at that moment and started to think that perhaps Ron was right and what she had done had been completely wrong. There were already murmurs in Gryffindor table and Ginny came to sit with Hermione and Sa. Sa was very silent and started playing with her dinner.

"Ha... Larissa." Ginny cleared her throat. "I don't think you should trust Malfoy. Many just saw what happened. Maybe after having cursed you he just wants to have sex with you now. I was actually hoping that he was changing, but what I just saw..."

"I'm not made of glass! I'll be fine!" With that, Larissa took enough food to choke on and put it into her mouth before suddenly breaking and mumbling something that couldn't possibly be understood as speaking with all the food.

Hermione looked like she wanted to disappear, but managed to pat Larissa's back. "What is it that you wanted to say?"

Sa swallowed and suddenly said in tears: "I want to choke with my food!" She quickly dried her eyes with her sleeve and suddenly stood. "I can't be here. I feel strange. What is wrong with me?" She started to run away from the Great Hall.

Pansy looked very pleased with herself and turned to Draco. "She saw me kiss you."

Draco almost choked with his dinner before asking: "WHAT?" Pansy simply smirked at him and he turned to Gryffindor table and saw Sa was gone and Hermione and Ginny were seemingly yelling for the girl that was Harry Potter to come back. He stood up and ran in the same direction the two Gryffindor girls were yelling to.

Draco looked everywhere feeling very nervous, but couldn't see where the black haired girl had gone to. He figured that she couldn't be far then and started to check classrooms until he found her. She was hugging her knees on the floor. "Hey!" he managed to say, making the girl look at him, but the look turned into a glare.

"What game are you trying to play at, Malfoy?"

"Did you see everything?"

"Yeah."

"So you saw me push Pansy back."

"No. I saw you touching her breasts."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "So you didn't see me break the kiss and scold her and to make matters juicier, you are jealous."

"I am not jealous!"

"You aren't? Then why did you run away instead of ignoring it?"

Larissa opened her mouth, but closed it. She stood up then. "So what's your explanation?"

"Pansy is obsessed with me and probably kissed me on purpose. Satisfied?"

"I'm not sure I believe you."

"I came running after you, didn't I?"

"You could be just trying to make a fool of me because you know who I really am. You cursed me and now you are trying to break me."

Draco looked stung by those words. He certainly didn't expect Larissa to say such a thing. "I don't know how good my word will be in this, but I swear I am not trying to do such a thing, Po... Larissa."

Draco approached her, but she didn't move. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her very tight. It took her a whole minute to embrace the Slytherin back, but she did. She had been jealous indeed and that could only mean one thing. She didn't want to lose Draco and she was actually afraid of losing him. How had it happened? How in Merlin's name had she fallen for Draco Malfoy and Draco for her? It was almost like it had only been one step from hate to love.

Suddenly Draco lifted her and Sa gasped. He started to carry her and she wondered where was he taking her. "Err... Draco? Where are we going? I can walk, you know? This is embarrassing."

The blonde boy smirked, making the green-eyed girl flinch and simply took different flights of stairs. Larissa's heart was beating fast and loud.

* * *

**Thank you very much to Menecarkawan for beta-reading. **

**Also thanks to the reviewers! You people make me happy: Wolfen Queen, Talons, darkwhisperss, d00m, The Real Jackie-O, and inuyashalovr556**

**Keep those reviews coming! **


	10. Substitute Player

Author's Notes: Okay, so my Beta reappeared. Sorry I took a bit longer to update (a little more than a week? lol), but here it is! Enjoy! On another note, I have to give credit to GD/Yaksmar. She was the one to suggest through e-mail for me to make a Detention chapter and a Blind Date because I was... Blocked. I'm alright now and she only suggested the titles in case you are wondering. Yaiii!

* * *

Chapter 10 

**Substitute Player**

Larissa started to suspect in seconds where Draco was taking her and she didn't like it at all. He was taking her to the Room of Requirement! No. She wasn't ready. In fact, she never would be! She started to struggle to escape from Draco's arms, but he wouldn't let her. He was shocked though. "What is wrong with you?" The girl kept thrashing in his arms until he put her down.

"I can't!"

"You can't what?"

Sa blinked several times and blushed. "Nothing."

Draco shook his head and laughed a little, but grabbed her by the hand and they went up the last staircase. The door appeared very quickly, surprising Larissa. They entered and it looked like a living room with a sofa, a couch, a table in the center with some flower pots... She looked at Draco raising an eyebrow before sitting on the sofa. The white blonde boy slumped himself beside her. "Alright. Now we have more privacy, don't you think? I don't want any 'pansies' spying on me. Plain and simple."

Sa laughed a little, but stopped abruptly lowering her eyes. She suddenly frowned: "What do you want?"

"I want to discuss 'us'. What do you think?"

Sa sighed and let her head fall backwards, long black hair loose and disarrayed. "I don't know. It's... confusing. You are supposed to be Slytherin's most arrogant git after all..."

Draco gaped: "Why thank you! And you are supposed to be the 'oh so famous' scarred freak Harry Potter! Plus Dumbledore's favorite! Plus the bloody Boy-Who-Lived and bloody Chosen One! The list goes on and on and you call me arrogant?"

"Hey! I never asked for any of those things! Why should I be famous for something I don't even remember doing? Who would like to be famous at the price of his parents being dead? Why the hell did you bring me here anyway?" Larissa stood up all of a sudden, but a hand grabbed hers and pulled her back to the sofa. She glared at Draco: "What?"

"Sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say those things! I'm as confused as you plus the rest of my house wants to kill me! How have the others Gryffindors treated you?"

"Except for Ginny and Hermione they are giving me the silent treatment. Ron is giving me the 'you've gone mental' treatment."

"Lucky you! I wish they would simply ignore me!"

Larissa suddenly laughed. "Draco... Do you think most of them would ignore me if they knew who I really am? I am indeed receiving glares from Seamus and Dean. Neville seems terrified of me. The others don't care because to them I'm a nobody. I am some weird girl that is supposed to be McGonagall's grandniece. That's the reason why they ignore me. Your case is different. They look up to you and you have always been a pompous bratty bastard... Suddenly seeing you drooling for a Gryffindor must have them pissed."

"You will seriously pay for those last two sentences, McGonagall."

"And how will you make me pay, Malfoy?" As she asked that question Larissa suddenly felt her heart beating really fast. She had a feeling Draco would kiss her and she was right, but the kiss was very heated and aimed to wanting more.

The blonde boy and the black haired girl found themselves kissing non-stop and they even fell from the sofa to the floor. Larissa moaned as she felt one of Draco's hands groping her. The desire of feeling him inside her was too strong and she suddenly had an urge to escape. She had a very bad feeling about the situation. Larissa tried to remember something Hermione had told her. It was something important, but she couldn't remember anything. Her mind was completely clouded and suddenly she didn't care about anything in the world except for feeling loved by a certain Slytherin.

They were both panting as it was over. Larissa felt dizzy and kept trying to get a hold of herself. She tried to push Draco away with difficulty and he looked at her lovingly before whispering in her ear: "You're mine now."

The words didn't scare her. Instead, she felt even more attracted to the Slytherin boy, if that was possible. She closed her eyes feeling his breathing between her neck and face and smiled. As she opened her eyes, she was horrified by what she saw floating above them. How in Merlin's name had it gotten into the Room of Requirement? The creature started to cackle uncontrollably and Draco reacted: "Fuck!"

The Poltergeist kept cackling and suddenly went through a wall, but they could easily hear Peeves' yells: "SHAGGING IN THE SCHOOL! MALFOY AND MCGONAGALL SHAGGING!"

Draco and Larissa were dressed in seconds and ran out of the Room of Requirement. They separated going in opposite directions as soon as they could, Larissa running as fast as she could towards Gryffindor Tower and Draco running like the wind towards Slytherin's common room.

Larissa entered through the portrait and didn't speak to anyone as she fled upstairs into the 7th year girls' dormitory. She dropped herself onto the bed not knowing whether to laugh or cry. Soon all of Hogwarts was going to know what Draco and she had been doing!

XxXxX

The next day Hermione kept trying to pull Larissa from the bed, but Larissa was hugging one of the columns of her bed. "I won't go to classes! Tell them I'm sick or something! I am not coming out!"

"Stop acting so immature, Sa! No one believed Peeves anyway!"

"YOU don't believe Peeves, but the rest of the school does!"

Parvati and Lavender were giggling and Lavender decided to say something: "Peeves once saw me kissing Ernie McMillan and started to spread that we had been shagging too instead of snogging. Don't worry about it. No one will care. What did you do anyway? Kiss Malfoy again like in The Three Broomsticks?"

"My mouth remains shut! I won't say anything and I am not going to classes!"

"I am going to get your aunt then so that she can get some sense into you, Sa!"

"You won't dare, Hermione! You won't dare do that to me!" Sa looked at Hermione with a very serious expression.

"I will if you keep acting like this! I will do it!"

"Fine!" Sa abandoned her bed's column and changed from her white sleeping gown to school robes. "Happy now?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and she and Larissa left the room together while Parvati and Lavender still changed clothes and giggled.

Hermione was worried. She didn't want to believe what Peeves had been saying, but at the same time she was very worried about Sa. The girl did look like she wanted to hide something. Had Sa been 'gulp' having sex with Malfoy? One thing was kissing, but jumping into bed was very dangerous in Hermione's opinion.

XxXxX

By the days after St. Valentine's, Malfoy and Larissa were officially a couple. They had decided that they wouldn't hide it and most of the Slytherins had decided to swallow the bitter news, but not Pansy. She had her own plans even though she had been careful and silent lately. After having kissed Draco, he kept avoiding her, but she was going to put a stop to it very soon. She was going to get him and if he didn't learn to love her back, she was capable of killing him. If he couldn't be hers then he wouldn't be anyone's, especially not McGonagall's. McGonagall was also going to pay if what Peeves had said a few days back was true.

Larissa was very happy even though Ron still kept complaining. That Thursday evening Ron suddenly entered the common room looking for her desperately and Sa rolled her eyes thinking that he was going to bring another accusation against Draco, but she quickly learned that wasn't it.

"Ha, I mean Sa! We're screwed! We're majorly screwed!"

Sa looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Ron, calm down and explain yourself."

"It's the Quidditch captain, Ginny! You know that ever since we couldn't have you back on the team she decided to play _seeker_ for the team!"

"So?"

"Ginny somehow managed to get too close to the Whomping Willow and is unconscious in the hospital wing! Madam Pomfrey says she won't be ready for Saturday as she is too bruised plus still knocked senseless!"

"WHAT?" Sa got up to go to the infirmary to check on Ginny, but first she frowned at Ron. "Ginny would have never gotten close to the Whomping Willow. This is sabotage, but I wonder why the Slytherins would do that when the game is against Hufflepuff..."

"Probably because we 'violated' them in November? They desperately want us to lose! Larissa... We need you! You're the only one..."

"NO! You know I can't! Do you have any idea of how everyone will wonder how I have a Firebolt and didn't even try out for the team? Plus you are telling me to replace Ginny with less than two days until the game! They will wonder how the new girl was so good in the first place when she never even tried out for the position of seeker or any place at all on the Gryffindor Quidditch team!"

"Come on, Sa! They can just think that you are rich or something! It can't be that strange for another student to have a Firebolt..."

"The answer is still no!"

Ron got on his knees grabbing Larissa's robes: "Please, please! I beg you! I implore you! Have mercy on me!" Larissa turned beet red as some of the other students in the common room had stopped their conversations and were staring at them.

Sa whispered to Ron: "Ron, you're making a scene."

"I don't care!"

"Alright! You win then!" she kept whispering. "I'll play."

Hermione had suddenly come out of nowhere: "Ha! Should have figured! Quidditch is indeed everything to you, Ron! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Ron got up and cleared his throat before placing his right hand on Hermione's left shoulder. "It's something that you will never understand, Hermione."

The bushy haired girl rolled her eyes and spoke to Sa: "Wanna accompany me to see Ginny?"

Sa nodded and joined Hermione while Ron decided to follow them.

XxXxX

When Sa told Draco on Friday that she was going to play, he got very nervous and started to almost hyperventilate. He thought that the truth could be somehow revealed or some students could start suspecting and then the Slytherins would really murder him, but Sa calmed the blonde boy down. She told him that she didn't think anyone could suspect just like that unless they had some sort of proof, which was impossible. When Draco said that to Larissa something snapped in her mind. She had never bothered checking the Marauder's Map to see how it identified her. The map identified Scabbers as Peter Pettigrew perfectly in 3rd year. It had also identified the fake Moody as Barty Crouch in 4th year although she never knew the truth behind it until after Voldemort had been revived. It was definitely worth checking if the map showed her as Harry Potter.

The night before the Quidditch game, she took the map out when the other girls were asleep and said in a whisper: "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Using a _Lumos,_ she checked the map and gasped. The map showed the name Larissa McGonagall instead of Harry Potter. The map never lied. That only meant that what Snape had said was true. The curse had been created to be permanent.

With trembling hands, Sa turned off the mild light after stating 'mischief managed' and saved the map. She then dropped her face on the pillow and wept until sleep claimed her.

In the morning, Sa decided to push the thoughts from the night before aside. She was out of practice and she would play Quidditch. She had barely practiced the night before with Ron right after spending some time with Draco.

In the team's room before the game, she was wearing what had been Potter's team uniform, but transfigured the name. Thank Merlin for Transfigurations! She felt strange as she got on the Firebolt and the game started. She remembered that she was a bit clumsy as Larissa and that could actually help in the style looking different so long as the clumsiness didn't interfere with her grabbing the snitch. She soared and several times the Hufflepuff seeker tailed her. She smiled at the guy just like Cho Chang had done to 'her' as Harry in 3rd year. It was funny to see the guy trying to smile back. He was in 6th year. That much she knew.

Hovering over the Quidditch pitch with the other seeker after her she turned around and this time she winked at the boy almost causing him to fall off his broom. So being a girl had certain advantages over a boy, huh? Just then she saw the snitch and decided to deviate's the Hufflepuff seeker's concentration one last time. It was fun after all. She put her hand over her lips, kissed it, and made it look as if she was blowing a kiss at the boy, who turned scarlet. One last wink and Sa went after the snitch with the other seeker completely out of concentration. Was that foul play? Nah! With snitch in hand she winked at the now gaping boy again as Gryffindor was declared the winner.

After a nice shower and getting out of those rooms, Larissa was suddenly pinned against a wall. "Hey!"

She was surprised to see rage in silvery eyes, Draco's eyes. She wondered if she had looked too much like Harry Potter so was surprised when the angry question came: "Were you flirting up there with Hufflepuff's seeker, Larissa?"

Her eyes went completely wide with shock.

* * *

**Thanks to my beta, Menecarkawan. I even asked her is she wanted an early retirement, but she doesn't want it even when she has a busy life. Thanks love!**

**Thank you to my reviewers. Some of you might notice I replied to your reviews. I can only reply like that to logged in reviews btw. Ehehe! From now on if I receive logged in questions I will reply to them privately unless it's something that might be a general question about something that has many readers confused. Now, thanks to: Dark Whisperss, The Real Jackie-O, Wolfen Queen, Shadow Eclipse, Doom (lol! You had never been mentioned before?), Talons, Lady-LunaPotter, GD, inuyashalovr556, Sweet-single, and Fei-sama. You guys make me happy! Yes, Doom, I mean it. Keep those reviews coming! Although if the list becomes longer I might avoid listing the names, but that doesn't mean for you to stop reviewing! Ha!**

_**Please Review! Thanks!**_


	11. Complicated

Author's Notes: This chapter is kind of angsty, but next one will be funny. Hope you like this one too!

Thanks to Menecarkawan for beta-reading!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Complicated**

Larissa was completely taken aback by Draco's accusation. She had definitely not expected that one. "Whoa! I was just... I was just using girly techniques to get the snitch without any trouble!"

"By flirting with another guy?" Draco was blind with jealousy.

"I can't believe you're jealous just because of that! It worked, didn't it? Gryffindor won and that's what's important!"

"No! What's important is that I cannot stand you throwing kisses and winks at another guy! I can't stand it! Do you understand? Yeah! I'm jealous and don't want to ever see you do that again!"

Sa swallowed, disbelief showing all over her features, but her eyes hardened. "You're overreacting! I'm not going to start anything with that guy. I don't even know his name! I just used particular charms to win the game easily, that's all!"

Draco was panting with rage and his hold on Sa's wrists became stronger. "Okay, so you won't start snogging that guy, but you won't do that again either! That's an order!"

"An order? What do you think I am? Your house elf? Do you really think that people have to obey you? Who do you think you are, Malfoy? Just because you belong to one of the richest wizarding families doesn't make you everyone's master!" Sa knew she had screwed up by talking too much, but anger was boiling inside her.

"Ha! So now I'm a pampered and spoiled brat, Potter? I don't even know what the fuck I'm doing with you! Go fuck anyone you want and see if I care!" With that, the Slytherin boy freed Sa's wrists and stormed out of there.

Sa could feel her heart beating rapidly and her whole body trembled. She wasn't even sure of what had just happened. Ron came out of the locker room and noticed that she looked a bit out of it. "Hey! You alright? That was great! We'll be celebrating in the common room! You coming?"

The girl didn't reply and let her body fall on its knees, still shocked. Ron quickly got down and grabbed her by the shoulders. "What's wrong? Do you need the hospital wing? Are you hurt, mate?"

'Hurt.' That word rang inside her with an echo. Yes, she was hurt, but not physically. She blinked looking at Ron as if she didn't know him. She grabbed him by his collar looking into his eyes, making him open his eyes wide. "I think we just broke up..."

Ron removed Larissa's hands from his robes and placed them on her lap. "That's great news!" Ron's blue eyes could twinkle with happiness. "Then there's more to celebrate! Come on!"

Sa removed her hands from Ron's and looked at him with angry tears. "It hurts! It hurts so much and you want to celebrate? Why don't you just stick up that celebration of yours down your arse, Ron! I love him and I think I've really hurt him and now he hates me!" Sa ran away from there quickly drying her angry tears. She ran and ran and when she stopped, she noticed that she had somehow gotten to the edge of the forbidden forest. There she dropped on her knees and screamed. She screamed with tears coming from her eyes until she could scream no more. She was there for a while, until she heard someone behind her back. She quickly stood as she found herself face to face with Pansy Parkinson. "What do you want, Parkinson?"

The girl stepped forward until she was face to face with Larissa. Larissa was only about one inch taller than the Slytherin girl that was looking at her. Pansy suddenly grabbed Sa's face, making the black haired girl flinch. She brought her lips to Sa's and kissed her. Sa's eyes went wide with shock and she pushed Pansy back, breaking the kiss in seconds. Pansy smirked. "You are no real girl. I heard Draco call you Potter in The Three Broomsticks, but I thought it was some sort of code between you two. Today you played Quidditch as Seeker. As a matter of fact, I kind of was behind the Weasley girl's accident. I wanted to prove a theory, and then you came to the rescue, on your Firebolt. Larissa McGonagall had a Firebolt and didn't try out for Gryffindor's Quidditch team? Draco calls her Potter? She has black hair and bright green eyes? I still wonder how this happened though. I also wonder what kind of spell have you used on Draco. First, you transform into a girl and now you have him crazy about you. I am going to tell the whole school that Larissa McGonagall is Harry Potter in disguise."

Sa took a deep breath before speaking. "Prove it!"

"What?"

"Prove that I am... Harry Potter! Do you have any real proof?"

Pansy grabbed Larissa's breasts, making the green-eyed girl gasp. "These are real, but are you also real down there?"

"Hey! First, you accuse me of being Harry Potter and now you want to see my private parts? You really are mental!"

Pansy simply got her hand between Larissa's legs and her eyes went wide. "Where is it?"

"There's none, Parkinson, because I'm not a boy," stated Sa, removing Pansy's hand.

Pansy wasn't going to give up easily. "How did you do it?"

"Frankly, I have no idea what you are talking about and if you keep harassing me, I am going to report you to the Headmaster and your Head of House. I didn't know you liked girls, Parkinson, but I'm not interested in having anything with you."

Pansy looked horrified, but quickly glared. "I won't give up easily, McGonagall. I don't have any proof now, but I'll get it. You'll see. I am going to prove that you are indeed Potter."

Pansy left the Gryffindor girl and was immersed in thoughts. She was sure that McGonagall was Potter, but she had to prove it and that seemed difficult. There was only one way to prove it and she smirked. She knew what she had to do and if her theory was, in fact correct, she was going to reveal the truth and everyone would see it with their own eyes.

Sa was a bit worried. She suddenly thought that she had to tell Draco about Pansy's suspicions, but then remembered that she had fought with him. She cursed in her mind as she ran towards the school and quickly got to Gryffindor's common room. Automatically some students grabbed her, lifting her up in celebration. She thrashed and screamed until they put her down. She ignored the questions about what was wrong with her and simply got into the girls' dormitory. She was surprised to find Hermione in there, probably avoiding the crowd. "Hermione, Pansy is suspicious. She heard Draco call me Potter in The Three Broomsticks and after today... Shit!"

"I wasn't the one to convince you of playing... You did that to yourself."

"Great! Is today the day of insensitive people against me?"

Hermione dropped the book she was reading on her bed and walked to Sa. "Something else happened?"

"I think Draco and I broke up."

"Already?" Hermione couldn't believe it. "How did that happen?"

Sa told Hermione everything and the bushy haired girl gave her a sympathetic look. "You should have just apologized and leave it. I'm sure that you two didn't break up. You just quarreled."

"Then how come he told me to go fuck whoever I wanted to and to see if he cared?"

"He was just furious and his mouth let slip things that he didn't really mean. Go to him and apologize."

"Me? Apologize? Never! I will not do that! If he wants me back then he should be the one to look for me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe this is for the better. I don't know. Perhaps by June, you'll finally be Harry again. About Pansy, don't worry. She won't be able to prove anything. Not even I can."

XxXxX

The weeks passed and Sa was having problems with all of her classes. Draco and her weren't speaking at all. There weren't even mild helping hands in Potions and Sa was failing miserably. She was even having problems with the simplest charms and Professor McGonagall even had a talk with her about what was wrong. The teacher reported to the Headmaster that Harry/Larissa was suffering from mild depression and they simply assumed that it was because of the girl curse. Hermione started to tutor her, but Larissa's mind always seemed to be somewhere else.

By mid March things became worse. Sa started to look pale and wasn't handling any food. On March 20, she fainted in the middle of Defense Against the Dark Arts. She had dropped weight and always felt sick so she ended up in the hospital wing by the first days of April. Hermione had come to visit her that day. "So? How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Sa then looked at Hermione and frowned. "My period didn't come."

Hermione smiled at her. "You've been depressed and stressed. Stress can do that. In 3rd year, I missed my monthly visitor for three months in a row because of the many classes I was taking! It will come back next month probably. You'll see."

"Didn't know that about stress..." Sa was thoughtful and suddenly felt sick again and retched over the cube Madam Pomfrey had provided.

Hermione looked worried. Larissa had been too sick and the bushy haired girl wondered if it had something to do with the curse, but she had gone to Dumbledore and he had told her that it couldn't be possible. For the time being, Pomfrey hadn't performed any thorough check ups on the black haired girl, but was going to do so by the next day if Sa didn't get any better.

That night Sa couldn't sleep. She remembered her quarrel with Malfoy and cried. She figured that her hormones were all over the place and thought that maybe her period would come late.

The next day, April 4, Madam Pomfrey started the thorough examination on Dumbledore's request. She had been desperately waiting for that request because if Sa kept losing weight she could die. The Healer started to examine and she looked shocked at what she was finding, but shook her head and started all over. Again, the magic strands showed the same result, but she shook her head again and muttered to herself: "I must be doing something wrong." Sa looked at the nurse blinking several times and the nurse continued. Like the previous two times, Pomfrey got the same result. "But this can't be!" She studied Larissa's face before saying. "You are not sick, you are pregnant."

Larissa started to laugh hysterically before suddenly asking: "That's a joke, right? Good one!"

The nurse whispered: "I am not joking. That is the result I get, Mr. Potter."

Sa stared into the nurse's eyes searching for the possibility of the woman lying to her, but there was only truth there. "Shit. This can't be happening." The girl dropped onto the pillow and pulled the sheets to cover her face. "I'm fucked."

"Miss McGonagall you are scaring me with that language, but it's true that this is extremely troublesome. I don't know if your body will be able to handle a pregnancy. You might lose the baby so don't worry. I will have to speak to the Headmaster about this situation because he has been looking for a way to change you back to your true form. This complicates things. Who is the father, by the way? He will have to be informed."

"No!" Sa appeared from under the sheets and sat on the bed. "He can't know. I don't want him to know."

"Why?" Poppy sat on the bed and placed a hand on Larissa's back, looking at the girl with concern.

"This is my responsibility. We broke up and I will not involve him in this. He can be happy that way. I don't want him to think that I'm using this to get him back. He will not be informed."

"He might discover it anyway..."

"Then so be it, but I will not be the one to tell him and I forbid for anyone to tell him on my behalf."

"Will you at least tell me who he is?" Sa shook her head and Pomfrey sighed in defeat.

XxXxX

Draco Malfoy had been extremely worried about Larissa. He had acted as if he didn't care, but the truth was that he desperately wanted to know how she was faring. He had to control his impulses in helping her in classes and the day she fainted in Prof. McDowell's class he wanted to run to her and take her to the hospital wing himself, but didn't. It had been very difficult to act cold and in the end, he had resorted to spying on Weasley and Granger. He would never admit it, but he had bought Extendable Ears in the Weasley twins' shop the year before. He had been using them a lot lately to hear Granger and Weasley to see if they mentioned anything about Larissa and in that way he had learned about the girl that was truly Potter losing weight and not being able to keep anything in her stomach. So far it had seemed like the girl was sick, but that day he was horrified by what he heard. It seemed that in the morning, Sa had been examined thoroughly and Granger and Weasley had just come out of the infirmary looking extremely pale.

Ron looked at Hermione with a fearful expression. "I can't believe he's pregnant! Harry Potter is pregnant! And carrying Malfoy's horrendous baby! Of course he would get sick when he has such a thing inside him!"

"Ron, it's Larissa and you are being silly. She is suffering from morning sickness or pregnancy sickness, whatever you want to call it. It has nothing to do with the father of the baby."

"Whatever, 'Mione. I'm just glad he won't be telling Malfoy, plus that bastard Malfoy wouldn't care about the baby anyway. He turns Harry into a girl and then gets him pregnant. What a psycho!"

"Please Ron, I'm sure Malfoy didn't plan that."

"Why the hell do you keep defending him? What the hell is wrong with you? He even calls you Mudblood and you defend him?"

"He hasn't called me that in quite some time, Ron. Just drop it."

Malfoy had lost the little bit of color he had on his pale body. So Larissa was pregnant and she wasn't planning on telling him? Why? Why did she want to hide such a thing? He suddenly decided to confront her and entered the hospital wing. Sa was there, having some special soup the house elves had prepared on Pomfrey's instructions. She was trying to nurture Larissa with food that the girl would keep inside. The girl was also able to eat buttered toasts.

Sa's eyes traveled to the doorframe and she gasped. There was Draco standing by the doorframe and looking pissed. She started to consider the possibilities, but everything told her that it was impossible for Draco to know already. She had just found out that morning and Ron and Hermione were the only ones that had been told. Not even Pomfrey knew who the father was, so how come Malfoy was there? "What are you doing here?"

Draco approached her and sat on the bed, shocking Larissa. He sighed, trying not to be angry. "Why did you want to hide it from me?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't lie to me, Potter. I heard Granger and Weasley."

Larissa wanted her life to end right there. How could those two speak about it out loud? Her train of thoughts was interrupted: "They weren't talking aloud. I used Extendable Ears."

Sa looked surprised: "You have?" He nodded. "Great. Just leave. I do not need your sympathy. You've fucked me for life."

"I won't leave you like this and I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you during all this time. That was stupid of me."

"Please, Malfoy. If you hadn't found out you wouldn't even be here apologizing. I don't need you." Larissa felt as if she was stabbing herself when she spoke to Draco like that, but she didn't care. She thought it was for the best. She didn't want to be hurt.

"Stop that already! I said I won't leave you and yeah, perhaps I came sooner because of what I found out, but that doesn't mean that I haven't cared about you all this time. I've been spying on Granger and Weasley since before today."

Larissa's eyes had become wet, but she didn't want him to see her cry so she lowered her face and spoke with a broken voice. "Just go, please. Don't do this to me. I'm scared. I..."

Draco pulled her to his chest and she cried between his arms, her face against Draco's chest. "It's alright. We'll face this together. I'm sorry."

Sa removed her face and looked into Draco's eyes. "Madam Pomfrey says she is not sure if my body will handle a pregnancy. My body might get rid of the baby."

Draco considered this for a minute and asked: "Do you want that to happen?"

Larissa shook her head: "I'm still confused so I don't even know what to think. I am supposed to be a boy and now I'm a girl, and then I get pregnant and I have no idea when my bloody life got even more complicated than what it already was." Draco nodded at her babbling and held her tight. He didn't know what to do, but he was sure of two things. He wouldn't be able to eat that day and he wouldn't be able to sleep that night. This was too much for him and he had a feeling that the baby wouldn't die, but how was he to become a father? Money was not an issue, but still...

* * *

Thank you to the readers that reviewed! Keep them coming!

_**Please Review! Thanks! **_


	12. Cravings!

Author's Notes: I received this back from my beta a bit earlier than anticipated! Enjoy! Next chapter will be dramatic. It's already written.

**Thanks to Menecarkawan for beta reading! **

* * *

Chapter 12

**Cravings! **

One week later Larissa was out of the hospital wing. She was still suffering from pregnancy sickness and would suffer from it until at least twelve weeks into the pregnancy, or so Madam Pomfrey said. It was awful, but at least it seemed to have subsided a little. The girl was able to eat and keep her food in her body. According to Madam Pomfrey, the baby's due date would be by mid November, if everything went fine. That meant Larissa would be able to finish school relatively 'problem free' plus she would be able to keep the pregnancy a secret from the rest of the students easily.

By mid April, Larissa thought she was going mad. She started to get hungrier and devoured her breakfast in the morning and seemed to want more, sometimes getting seconds that Hermione didn't seem to approve of. The brown haired girl kept telling Larissa that other students might find her sudden appetite strange, but Larissa didn't care. Hermione was also worried about the sudden augmentation in Larissa's already well endowed chest. It made 'Mione almost jealous.

One day, by late April, Larissa was spending some time with Draco when she suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong?" Draco seemed worried.

"I must eat watermelon! I have this sudden urge to eat watermelon!"

Draco blinked several times before adjusting to what his girlfriend was stating. "It's not summer yet, Sa. Can't you just make the urge go away?"

The girl shook her head. "I think that I will die if I don't eat watermelon now!"

"WHAT?" Draco was horrified, but quickly stood up. "Stay here. I'll go to the kitchens and check if they have some."

Draco ran towards the kitchens and asked the house elves there if, by any chance, they had a watermelon, but they all shook their heads. Dobby told the blonde boy that they would stock the kitchens with the fruit by late May or the beginnings of June. "But I need a watermelon now, Dobby!"

Dobby gave Draco a look of disgust. "Dobby doesn't serve the Malfoys no more!"

"You ungrateful... I mean... Dobby... Please?" Draco had started in an angry way, but had tried to change his manners.

"Dobby is sorry, sir! Young Malfoy will leave the kitchens now!" Draco's ex house elf was in a bad mood and started pushing Draco towards the kitchen's door.

"Wait Dobby! It's not for me! It's for Potter!"

Dobby looked at Draco incredulously. "Harry Potter wants a watermelon?" The tennis ball looking eyes opened wide with delight, but suddenly the gaze went stern. "Young Malfoy is a liar like his father!" At this Dobby started to hit his head with a plate he grabbed, shattering it.

"I'm not lying, Dobby!" Draco stopped the house elf from grabbing another plate. "Harry... Larissa is pregnant, alright? She says she wants a watermelon now!" Draco exclaimed in a pleading tone.

Dobby looked carefully at Draco and there was a sudden _'crack.'_ After only a minute Dobby reappeared with a watermelon and handed it to Malfoy. "Dobby will ask Miss McGonagall later if it was all true. Good day!"

Draco mumbled a 'thanks' that surprised the house elf and came out of the kitchens. He ran with the watermelon around the corridors, gaining strange stares from many students. He finally got outside to the area where Larissa was seated under a tree. "Here it is!"

Larissa's green eyes could sparkle at the sight of the fruit. Draco summoned a knife and cut a piece for Larissa, who ate voraciously. Draco was quite taken aback by the sight, but he warmed up as he thought that Sa was happy.

During the night, Sa got up at 1:45 AM and started walking through the corridors. Soon her face was illuminated by a wand and she could see Snape's triumphant smirk. "Going for a night stroll, Potter?"

The girl shook her head. "I was heading for the kitchens. I wanted to eat mandarin oranges."

"Do you think I was born yesterday to lie so blatantly to me, Potter?"

Larissa gave the Potions Master a curious look. "I wasn't lying. I have a sudden urge to eat mandarin oranges."

"At 2 in the morning?"

Larissa was already regretting not using her invisibility cloak, but she didn't expect teachers to be patrolling at that hour. "Are you going to let me head for the kitchens?"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention tomorrow. Oh! I mean tonight after dinner actually. Now you will return to Gryffindor Tower, Potter."

"I really need to eat some mandarin oranges, sir! If I don't eat them now I'll go insane!"

The girl was suddenly dizzy and placed her hands against a wall for support. Snape rolled his eyes and started to help her to go to Gryffindor Tower, but Sa started to fight back. "No! I need to eat some mandarin oranges first, sir! The baby needs them! I think..."

So far, only Draco, Hermione, Ron, Pomfrey, and Dumbledore had known about Larissa being pregnant. Snape looked shocked and then paled. "You are pregnant?" The man was suddenly angry at the old headmaster for not having informed him of that detail when he had been working so much on a potion to return Potter to normal form.

The man suddenly summoned two mandarin oranges. "Here! And return to Gryffindor Tower at once!"

Larissa looked at the Potions master strangely. "Thanks, but... Why are you being so nice? Normally you would have wanted me expelled."

"Just return to your dormitory, Potter!" The man had a dangerous glare, so Sa, removing the first mandarin's rind, strolled happily towards Gryffindor Tower.

XxXxX

Larissa went to her detention with Snape that evening. After a few knocks he told her to enter and she stared at him as she got inside the office. There were no barrels with ingredients waiting for her, the shelves were organized, and scanning the room, she couldn't see anything that needed to be arranged. She looked at the teacher that was seemingly grading papers. "So... What do I have to do?"

Silently Snape summoned another chair and indicated with a gesture that she should sit in front of a small desk next to his. Sa sat down and looked at the teacher waiting for her task to be assigned. She didn't have to wait long. "You will do lines." A notebook, quill, and ink appeared on the desk with a flick of the wizard's wand. "You will write 'I won't take strolls after curfew' one thousand times. Start."

Sa blinked in disbelief, but started to write the line over and over and over. The silence was getting on her nerves, as the only sound was their breathing and their quills. "You've never given me lines," blurted the girl. The professor ignored her. "Are you ill?"

At that, Snape stopped and glared at the girl. "I am not ill, Potter. Thank you for your concern. What did you expect other than lines?"

"Does dealing with some nasty ingredients that stink like hell plus having to sort them without gloves sound familiar?"

Snape took a deep breath. "In case you have forgotten, Mr. Potter, you have irresponsibly gotten yourself pregnant. If I made you sort ingredients, you would have ended up vomiting and making a mess in my office. I do not want that. There is also the possibility of an ingredient being harmful and I will not tolerate Mr. Malfoy's bickering if something happens to you and the little freak inside you. Now continue with your lines in silence!"

"Fine!" answered Larissa rolling her eyes and continued writing, but after a while she asked: "Can I have some vanilla ice cream?"

Snape almost ruined a paper with his quill and glared at the girl.

XxXxX

Two days later, Sa was again suffering from extreme cravings, but this time she wanted chocolate frogs and sugar quills. Draco looked mortified. "You do know that means I have to ask for some special permission to go to Honeydukes in Hogsmeade, right?"

"Can you do that?" Larissa asked almost begging. Draco wanted to cry, but gave her a quick kiss and went running to his Head of House.

Draco entered the dungeon and looked for Severus Snape. The man gave the student a stern look. "Sir... Can I get a special permission to go to Honeydukes in Hogsmeade?"

Severus sighed annoyed. "Don't tell me. She wants sweets from that place now."

Draco blinked. "How do you know that?"

"Forget it. I don't think I can provide you with such a permission, Mr. Malfoy."

"Please sir!"

"She will not die, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco still gave Snape a pleading gaze that made Snape ask in a defeated tone: "What is it that she wants?"

Draco quickly filled in Snape on what Sa wanted, but before Snape left, he stopped the older wizard. "Sir?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Can you give me advice?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Advice?"

"Yes, on how to deal with a pregnant girlfriend... I don't know what to do. She changes moods abruptly. Yesterday she suddenly started to cry telling me that she thought she might lose the baby. She even told me she had a nightmare about it. Today she is suddenly bouncy and happy and wants sweets. I feel that I don't know how to deal with this. Tomorrow she might even be depressed like she was suddenly a week ago... Do you have any experience of the sort?"

Snape looked mortified and paled. "I don't know how to help you in this situation, Mr. Malfoy. Will you let me go and buy Potter what he wants?"

"Yes sir. Thank you."

XxXxX

In May, the 7th year students were going mad studying for their N.E.W.T.s. Larissa even went to Dumbledore preoccupied about the exams. She asked if the exams were going to be credited to Larissa McGonagall or to Harry Potter. Dumbledore assured her that the results would be credited to both. Even if the results were the same, no one would ask questions. This seemed to at least calm the girl on that matter.

A few days later, a Saturday, Sa looked strange in the girls' dormitory. She and Hermione were alone there and Hermione seemed worried. "You look a bit red. Do you have a fever?" The bushy haired girl planted her hand on Sa's forehead. "You are a little warm. Maybe you should rest."

Sa shook her head and moved nervously on the bed. "I need Draco."

Hermione blinked several times registering what the other girl had just said. "You must definitely have a fever. What you need is rest."

Sa flushed and repeated. "I need Draco now, urgently." She started squirm on the bed and then stood on it putting hands against the wall.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good. Should I get McGonagall? Do you want me to accompany you to the hospital wing?"

"I simply need Draco now!" Sa jumped from the bed and ran out of the dormitory leaving a very confused Hermione.

Ron called after Sa when the girl ran out of the common room and raised an eyebrow as the girl completely ignored him. Ginny giggled at Ron's face before also leaving through the portrait to spend the day outside with some friends.

Sa was desperately looking for her boyfriend. She was so horny she felt she could climb walls. Panting and breathing hard she finally saw him in the middle of an aisle speaking to none other than Pansy Parkinson. He looked furious with the girl. "I am telling you that you are mad, Pansy! You can give me some of the stuff you've been smoking if I ever need to get high!"

He was just leaving the Slytherin girl when he saw Larissa. His angered features quickly changed to concern. "You look sick. Are you alright?"

Pansy made a gruesome sound of disgust and left the lovebirds, but not before saying: "I will prove it! You'll see I will! Even if it takes me a year!"

Draco turned to her. "Just disappear Pansy!" He turned back to Sa. "Don't tell me you have another urge. Last time you made me beg Professor Snape to get you some Muggle candies called M&M's. Don't tell me you want another Muggle candy, please don't tell me that. I implore you! I haven't been able to sleep well with the fact of you being pregnant and your cravings!"

"I... I'm sorry about that... This urge is different... I want something else."

"What do you want to eat?"

"You."

"What? Now you even crave human flesh?" asked Draco horrified.

Sa looked at Draco all of a sudden as if he were the dumbest person alive. "Just come!"

Draco let the girl drag him through corridors and staircases until he knew where she was taking him. "Why do we need the secret room?"

Sa pushed Draco inside and locked the room, and then she placed lots of silencing charms and made the walls ghost/poltergeist proof just in case. She started to kiss Draco fiercely and pushed him onto a bed that had appeared in the new version of the room. "Whoa! Whoa!" Draco had broken the kiss. "What's wrong with you?"

"I want you now!" The girl attacked him again and started to kiss and touch him everywhere. In seconds, her hand was in his pants.

"You are going too fast!" said Draco surprised and horrified, but his eyes started to get glassy as he felt himself getting aroused. "Oh gods! You are going to drive me mad!"

"That's the idea," whispered Sa. He started to kiss her back wantonly.

"I think I like this new craving of yours..." He kept kissing her and removing her clothes, but as soon as they were both naked, Sa stopped him. "What?"

She admired the Slytherin boy's naked form. "I didn't see your body last time. Nice!" Draco could see the desire in her eyes and that made him feel too hot. "I want you."

"I want you too." Draco embraced the girl and put his face between the curves in her chest, inhaling her scent. "You smell so good." He resumed kissing her and soon had her on the bed, making love to her. She moaned and squirmed under him. "I love you. I really do," Draco whispered, eliciting more moans from the girl.

A while later they were both panting, exhausted. Sa took refuge in her boyfriend's arms. "That was so good," she whispered.

"Do you still want to go back to being Harry Potter?"

There was silence for what seemed like an eternity, but the girl replied: "I'm not sure... At least, now, I can't because I'm pregnant... If I am to return back to being a boy it must be after the birth."

Draco nodded, but he was deep in thought and suddenly said: "I wouldn't mind if you stayed like this."

"I... What if I don't?"

"I already told you once that I will not care, but I'm also being honest when I say I wouldn't mind if you remained a girl."

"Draco? What will be the baby's last name?"

"Malfoy of course."

"Why can't the baby be a Potter?"

Draco blinked and then replied as if it was only logical: "I am the father and you are the mother so the baby will obviously be a Malfoy."

"If I go back to being a guy I will be a father too..."

"Let's just drop this and we'll discuss it later, alright? I... I don't want this to end in a stupid quarrel." Draco smiled at her and the girl nodded. Sa didn't want a quarrel either when things were going so well.

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews! Keep the reviews coming! **


	13. Slytherins

**Thanks to Menecarkawan. I can't believe you sent this chap back so fast! **

Author's Notes: Enjoy the early update as this is a very uncommon event! lol

**Thank you for your reviews! **

**Answering a 'review' - holyknight: Nope. This is not Ranma 1/2 (I've never even finished that series and probably never will, dunno.) so Harry/Larissa is NOT going to China plus this is not a crossover either so the Jusenkyo springs don't exist in this fic. Magic does exist and even if there's a similarity to the Jusenkyo factor this is not Ranma. On the other hand this fic is clearly HP/DM which means Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. That means it's clearly male/male slash whether Harry is in girl form or not. There are plenty of other fics where authors make an AU of Harry being a girl since born instead of a boy. This is NOT one of those fics. Boy Harry is clearly cursed in this one. If you don't like Yaoi or M/M slash please avoid. **

**WARNING**: Some details may be disturbing for some readers in this chapter. There is also a rape scene. Sorry! (modified near rape to rape as per a reviewer's advice. Thanks!)

Chapter 13

**Slytherins**

A few minutes passed and Draco was the happiest guy alive holding the person he loved in his arms, but suddenly his happiness turned to concern when the girl went limp. At first he thought she had fallen asleep, but when he noticed her lips had lost colour he knew something was terribly wrong. "Sa? Sa? What's wrong? Sa?" The girl wasn't responding. "Shit! Why now?"

The Slytherin boy got on his feet as fast as he could and summoned their clothes to dress them both. He got Larissa into his arms and left the Room of Requirement hurrying up to the hospital wing. Breathless he arrived feeling extremely scared. "MADAM POMFREY! MADAM POMFREY!" He was yelling at the top of his lungs and the healer appeared in front of him looking alarmed.

"By Merlin, Mr. Malfoy! Don't yell like that!" The nurse noticed the pale Miss McGonagall in Draco's arms. "Goodness! What happened?"

"We were..." Draco turned crimson, but quickly pushed thoughts aside. "We were together and she suddenly fainted."

The healer motioned for Draco to place Larissa on one of the beds. She started to scan the girl and frowned. "Has she been eating meat, eggs, or other iron enriched foods with her meals as I advised her to?"

"I have no idea."

"She is suffering from severe anaemia, Mr. Malfoy. Her iron levels have dropped dangerously low. I will give her an iron boost." Poppy took a syringe and poured a vial down Sa's throat. Immediately the girl started to regain some colour on her skin, but kept slumbering. "She will be alright. Now she needs to rest. When she is well make sure that she eats meat, eggs, and leafy green veggies with every meal."

Draco nodded. At least it had nothing to do with them having sex, which was a relief. He left the infirmary feeling a bit down. He had wanted to share some more time with Sa, but it seemed that something always had to happen. He had been feeling somewhat depressed ever since he had learned Sa was pregnant. He certainly didn't expect the curse to be 'that' perfect. And to think that turning Harry into a girl hadn't been his real intention in the first place... Maybe he was indeed a bastard. He had turned The-Boy-Who-Lived into a girl and then had gotten said boy pregnant.

At dinnertime, Pansy cornered Draco. "Draco! Let's go and have dinner together!"

Draco barely looked at her. "I'm not hungry."

"But you haven't been eating much lately! You are going to get sick! Is McGonagall treating you bad? I'm going to kill that bitch if she is making you unhappy! You deserve so much more!"

"Shut the fuck up, Pansy!" Draco glared at her. "She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and if I eat or don't eat that is entirely my problem! Go and annoy Zabini or Nott and leave me alone!"

He stormed away, leaving her gaping. Angry tears appeared in her eyes. Harry Potter would pay. She was going to tell Theodore Nott about the situation. Nott was always a loner and didn't involve himself with Draco, but she was sure that if she asked him for help he would help her. Perhaps Blaise Zabini too. Crabbe and Goyle weren't an option. They were too stupid.

Draco slumped himself in his bed. Lately he hadn't had much of an appetite. He still didn't know how he would tell his mother about his situation and how she would take it. His father would probably have a fit in Azkaban if he found out, but wouldn't be able to do anything. Ever since the Malfoy family head had landed himself in prison, the family fortune had passed to Draco's name in order to keep the family name clean. He still didn't feel the burden of managing the family business, but knew it would happen as soon as he graduated. He had too many things in his mind as it was. He also had to think about marrying Larissa, but that was confusing too. Was he going to marry Larissa McGonagall or Harry Potter? Maybe his best option was to wait and see if the curse could be broken. He couldn't push a marriage if Larissa McGonagall would cease to exist later on. It was quite a dilemma and at that moment, he was getting a headache.

XxXxX

Larissa woke up to receive a lecture from Madam Pomfrey. She wanted to ignore the nurse's words, but at the same time knew the healer was right. The girl was also worried about Draco. He must have been terribly scared when she fainted like that. Somehow, she had to make it up to him. Maybe with some more steamy sex. That sounded like a great idea, but she didn't understand why pregnancy was making her so horny. Would it get worse?

To her relief, Madam Pomfrey didn't make her stay in the hospital wing after making her have dinner there, making sure Sa ate lots of beef and veggies. The nurse also prescribed a multi vitamin and iron enriched potion that Sa had to drink every day. A vial would be included with every breakfast. The house elves had already been informed.

The next day, Sa wanted to find Draco. She was glad it was Sunday and happily strolled through the school corridors looking for her lover, but frowned when she encountered Pansy Parkinson in the dungeons. The Slytherin girl attacked her verbally. "You horrendous bitch, freak, beast, monster and bloody asshole! What have you done to Draco?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Parkinson. Can you stop your verbal aggression? It doesn't suit a pretty girl to speak like that, although in your case you might want to do something about your looks to fit in. You know, like a bit of an improvement?"

"How dare you, Potter?"

"Here we go again with your fantasies! Do you like Potter that much that you even have to see him in girls?"

"Don't try to get smart with me! I know your secret very well and Blaise and Theodore believe me!"

"They do? Didn't think they were that thick. If you had told me Crabbe and Goyle believed you, I could have understood that better. Now about Draco... What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"It's obvious that you don't love him like I do! You haven't even noticed that he is not eating nor sleeping right, you bitch!"

Sa was taken aback by this, but then she remembered that the last times she had been eating in the Great Hall Draco wasn't there, but when she found him he always said he had eaten earlier. Had he been lying to her? "Are you sure about what you are saying, Parkinson? Because he always told me that he just ate earlier than me..."

"Then you must be extremely stupid and carefree to believe him! You don't worry about him! You don't love him! Do him a favour by breaking up with him! You are ruining his life!"

Those words stung Larissa like sharp daggers. Was she ruining Draco's life with her pregnancy? She had always considered the possibility and of course, Pansy didn't even know about that other detail, but during the last days thoughts of how becoming a father could affect Draco had plagued her. Maybe it would have been better if Draco had never found out. Could that be the reason why he wasn't eating nor sleeping? "Where is he? Is he in your common room?"

"Do you think I'm going to take you to him? In fact, I'm glad that there's no one in these corridors... No one ventures the Slytherin dungeons..." Pansy smirked and Larissa knew that didn't foretell anything good. Suddenly Pansy seemed to change her mind. "Hmm... I think I will take you to him. Come!"

Sa wasn't sure about Pansy suddenly changing her mind. "Where are you going to take me?"

Pansy smirked again. "To our common room!"

Sa considered that at least it wasn't to the lake outside to try to drown her so she decided to follow the Slytherin girl. Pansy escorted Larissa to the deepest dungeons and murmured a password, letting Sa enter through the door. As soon as both entered, Slytherins from other years left the common room as if on cue. Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Millicent Bulstrode smirked and winked at Pansy before leaving too. Pansy went and knocked on the 7th year boys' dormitory and the door opened. She whispered to some boy there, but instead of Draco, the boys that emerged were Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. They signaled Sa to come into their room and the girl suddenly felt very insecure. Something was not right. Why wasn't Draco coming out? "I think I forgot something. I'll go and get it and then I'll come back."

Sa started her race towards the common room's door, but just as she was about to open the door, Nott's arms grabbed her. "No you won't! You see, Pansy here told us very interesting things and we want to confirm them."

Sa started to thrash as Nott lifted her up. She wanted to get her wand out of her robes, but couldn't do it. In seconds, Zabini looked in her robes and got the wand. He sneered at the girl as he obtained the wand. Sa watched with horror as Pansy winked at her and left the common room, leaving her with Nott and Zabini. They entered her into their dormitory and Sa confirmed her suspicions. Draco wasn't there. She was alone with Nott and Zabini.

Theodore sat Sa on the bed and started to massage her shoulders. He spoke softly. "Relax. We simply want to know the truth. Blaise?"

Blaise had a vial in his hand and Sa didn't have to be a genius to know what it was, although she wondered how they had obtained it. "Veritaserum?" she asked.

"Oh yes!" replied Blaise quite courteously. "We always have some ready. You see, some of us love to lie and sometimes we need to know whether one of us is telling the truth. We like to solve our own problems without interference, right Theo?"

Nott nodded. "Yeah, like the time Gregory ate the cookies my grandmother sent me and he kept denying it."

Sa didn't want to relax under Nott's massage. In fact, she wanted to get out of there even when the two boys were being so gallant. "What do you want to know?"

"First drink, pretty girl," said Zabini, smiling a very charming smile that enhanced his handsome features. Even as Harry Potter, Sa had always recognized that the dark skinned Slytherin was extremely handsome.

"What if I don't want to?" she asked defiantly.

"Then we'll make you, McGonagall. Look, we don't think you make a proper girlfriend for Draco and we do want this senseless relationship of yours to end."

Nott suddenly grabbed Larissa by her waist and put her back against his chest. He smelled her. "She smells very good, Blaise. Her hair smells like strawberries and cream."

Blaise smirked. "We don't want to hurt you so simply drink the vial or confess without it. I truly think that Pansy is right about you. We are not stupid. Potter disappears and you appear, you have a Firebolt, seeker skills, the same kind of hair only longer, the same eyes... What do you have to say to that? We'll understand if it was an accident with a potion or something."

"I say that you Slytherins have gone mad. Now I want to leave."

"So you are not going to confess?"

"Confess to what? And I won't drink that vial! I'm not insane, you know?"

"If you didn't have anything to hide you would drink it."

"Wrong! I wouldn't drink it either because I don't trust you!" Sa glared at Zabini and started to try and free herself from Nott's arms. She definitely didn't like the way she could feel Nott breathing on her neck.

"Okay, we'll have to do this the hard way then," said Zabini. Nott grabbed Sa's flailing arms and put them behind her, pulling her to lie on him on the bed, her back still against his body. Zabini tried to pour the vial down her throat, but she kicked him, succeeding in making him drop the vial. He was furious as he saw the liquid on the floor. "YOU BITCH! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!"

"Can't look at it when this asshole has me lying on him!" Sa knew she shouldn't speak like that, but she couldn't help it. Her anger kept increasing and Zabini slapped her to make matters worse. "Let me go at once!"

"Not when we have you all to ourselves here, Potter. I doubt we'll ever have a chance like this one again."

Sa's eyes went wide as Zabini got on top of her, sandwiching her between him and Nott, and kissed her fiercely. She bit him hard, drawing blood and started to scream and kick. She also managed to yell: "DO YOU THINK I'M SCARED, YOU BASTARD? IF YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME, TELL THIS LOSER TO LET GO OF ME AND WE CAN FIGHT MAN TO MAN!" She had just finished speaking like this when she realized she had screwed up.

Zabini smirked and addressed Nott. "Do you think a girl would speak like that, Theo?"

The other boy shook his head before saying: "I think Pansy was right."

"Now we'll have some fun here!"

Zabini launched at Sa again and started to kiss her neck, sucking hard on the skin there, bruising it. Sa kept squirming, trying to free herself from Nott's arms in vain. "LET ME GO YOU GIT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Zabini fondled her breasts through the fabric and guided his hand to between her legs. He easily spread the girl's legs and bound them with invisible ropes.

Sa's heart was beating rapidly as she saw the dark skinned boy vanish her lower underwear even if the robes and rest of clothing were still there. Why hadn't she worn plain jeans and a shirt that day? She could also feel Nott kissing her neck from behind her and he bound her arms to start placing kisses and caresses everywhere on her body.

Zabini prepared to enter Sa's body and just as he managed to do so, the door flung open. An enraged Draco Malfoy ran inside and pulled Zabini from Sa's screaming form and started punching him. In seconds, Zabini was on the floor being pummeled by Draco. Nott simply freed the girl from the invisible ropes and started to leave the room as if he hadn't been involved, but Sa managed to straighten, get her wand from Zabini's bed and performed a _Petrificus Totalus_ on Nott. She was panting and had angry tears in her eyes, but still managed to function like that.

Draco was still punching Zabini when Sa petrified Zabini too and spoke in a broken voice: "Draco... DRACO!"

Draco looked at Sa and noticed her trembling as she watched the puddle that was forming on the floor. It was blood and she started to wail. "I'm losing him, Draco! I'm losing him!"

Draco got her into his arms and found himself yet again running with the girl in his arms, except that this time she was conscious and broken. He came out of the common room and noticed that the students that had been there just minutes before had fled. He had encountered many fellow Slytherin students when he had gotten there and they had fearful expressions and started to leave. Pansy had even tried to prevent him from entering the Slytherin common room, causing him to suspect something amiss. When he said the password and noticed the common room completely empty of students he ran to the boys' dormitory with a feeling of dread. The sight of Zabini inside his Larissa was enough for him to wish to kill the other Slytherin. He was sure Pansy was behind it all. He felt lucky when he encountered Snape on his race. "Professor! You will find Nott and Zabini petrified in our dorm. They were... They were..." Draco also had angry tears in his eyes and his voice trembled. "THEY WERE RAPING HER!"

Severus was registering Draco's words, but was distracted as he saw the blood dripping unto the floor. "I'll deal with them, but first I'll look into this. Get her into my quarters, quick! Poppy can floo in through my fireplace."

"Thank you, sir!"

Minutes later, Draco was placing Larissa on the bed and Snape quickly came back with Madam Pomfrey. The nurse started to scan the girl asking quick questions. "Pain? Dizziness? Nausea?" Larissa shook her head. "That's good news." The nurse placed clean towels and turned to Snape. "You should turn around." Snape turned around with a scowl at being ordered.

Poppy magically stopped the bleeding and kept doing scans on the girl's body. The nurse seemed relieved and smiled faintly. "The baby is fine, but you will be moved to the hospital wing. You will have to remain in bed for the next two weeks."

Sa nodded with her eyes full of tears. In other circumstances, she would have argued that she didn't want to be in the hospital wing, but she wasn't going to, not when another life was at risk.

Right after Snape heard the good news he started to walk out of the room making Draco react. "Sir?"

"I'm going to attend to what you told me now that it has been confirmed that Potter and the baby will be fine." With that, Snape left and Draco sat on the bed beside the girl. She had become awfully silent.

"Sa?" The girl averted her eyes. "Sa? Please... Talk to me. Did he finish?"

"Is that all you care about? Will you reject me now?" She had angry tears yet again.

"Don't speak nonsense, Sa. Not now. I would never reject you."

"You came in just as he entered me."

Draco sighed in relief and then added: "Well, you are already pregnant..."

Sa glared at him. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine! You should worry about yourself! Why is it that Pansy knows more about you than I do? That you don't sleep nor eat properly! Why did you lie to me?"

Draco was amazed. He had certainly expected Sa to be worried about what had just happened to her. He certainly didn't expect this other outburst. "I didn't want to worry you."

"Is it because of me? Is it because I'm pregnant?"

Draco lowered his eyes. He certainly wasn't in a mood to quarrel. "I just have too many things on my mind. I'm sorry."

"Madam Pomfrey?" Both Draco and Poppy looked at the girl. "I want Draco to be analyzed too and if he is malnourished due to how he has irresponsibly treated his own body I want him in the hospital wing." Both Draco and Poppy blinked in disbelief.

Poppy laughed and started to scan Draco and frowned. "I have no idea how you are able to stand, young man! Your sugar levels are very low! How can you even think coherently?" The nurse got a vial from her robes and gave it to Draco. "It's glucose." He swallowed and it and murmured a 'thanks.' The healer smiled. "I want you in the hospital wing too for a couple of days. I want to make sure that your appetite returns."

Draco gaped and glared at Larissa, but the girl made an innocent face.

_**Please Review. **_


	14. The Girl War Starts

Author's Notes: Sorry I took longer to post. My beta's PC had a virus that she had to erradicate before getting the chap back to me or there was a risk of her infecting my PC. I'll make it back to you by posting chapter 15 tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. :)

Thanks to **Menecarkawan **for beta-reading!

* * *

Chapter 14

**The Girl War Starts**

Both Larissa and Draco were transferred to the hospital wing under Poppy Pomfrey's care. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were both given a week suspension and they were to be put on trial by the Wizengamot during the summer. Zabini could end up spending some time in Azkaban if found guilty of rape, while Nott's charges were minor in that sense because he was an accomplice and hadn't really raped Larissa McGonagall. Unfortunately, Draco was sure that both boys would be fine and dandy because their parents' were well connected. It made him furious and when Larissa told him that it would have been the same if it had been him he didn't want to accept it. Sa was glad Draco could see things now from another point of view. After all, his father had always manipulated the Ministry to his favor. Now Draco was seeing how that worked with his own eyes. He wanted Blaise and Theo expelled, but they were only to be in their homes for a mere week.

On another note, the boys hadn't figured out that Sa was pregnant and were completely unable to prove that she could possibly be Harry Potter. Snape had made sure to confuse them more in that aspect with a very handy confusing spell. He would never confess to doing that in front of Dumbledore though. There were things that a Slytherin kept to himself and Dumbledore was too righteous to interfere. The headmaster would have never allowed a confusing spell on two students. In fact, the old man was so mad that he would have probably preferred for Nott and Zabini's suspicions to be confirmed by telling them the truth.

Draco left the hospital wing after two days, but came to visit Sa every single day afterward. She seemed fine after the rape, but Pomfrey told him that it might sink in at some point and she might get very depressed. For the time being, Larissa kept saying that she would kill Blaise Zabini as soon as she left the hospital wing and Draco said that he would be the one to kill Blaise. Pomfrey interrupted them and told them that none of them would kill anyone.

After Sa spent the first week in the hospital wing, she wanted to leave already, but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let her. Draco came to visit in the afternoon and he noticed that, like in days past, she wouldn't let him touch her. She wasn't receptive to quick kisses either and was a bit withdrawn in Draco's opinion. He kept asking her if she was sure she was fine and she kept saying that she was, but her mind seemed to be in another place. Sometimes he spoke about things and she would look as if she was daydreaming and suddenly ask: 'Huh?' It almost irritated him, but he was patient. That day he tried to hug her and she pushed him away.

"Please, not now."

"Not now? That 'not now' seems eternal lately. You've been pushing me away the whole week ever since what happened!"

"I... I have?"

"Yes! Please, if you're not feeling well, say so. I'll understand." He hid the fact that he had been having nightmares about what had happened every single night. Every morning he woke up with a very strong desire to murder Zabini, but knew he couldn't. Still, there was no way to erase from his mind what he had seen when he had gotten to the dormitory. He also dreaded the fact of Zabini and Nott coming back that night. How would he be able to cope sleeping in the same dormitory?

As if in answer to that question, Severus Snape entered the hospital wing and observed Draco and Sa. He approached Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, I've been speaking to the headmaster about Mr. Zabini and Mr. Nott returning tonight. I told him that it might trouble you to share the same dormitory so from tonight on you will sleep in my quarters. The house elves will prepare a room for you if you decide that this is for the best."

Malfoy could almost hug his Head of House. "I... I really appreciate your concern, sir. And yes! Please! I will be very grateful if I am removed from the dormitory. I was actually thinking that I wouldn't be able to stand being there with them, sir."

"It's decided then. I make my leave." He bowed and left the hospital wing. Sa looked very confused and looked at Draco. Stormy gray eyes locked with her bright green ones, then the boy smiled.

"I feel awful," stated Sa all of a sudden.

"Why?"

"Because that detail didn't even cross my mind. It seems that everyone else can see your needs better than me. I'm so useless... I should have thought about that. I should have gone to Dumbledore and told him to remove you from that room. Snape shouldn't have been the one to care for you. It should have been me. Same as what happened before... Parkinson knew you weren't eating well and that you weren't sleeping well while I ignored it completely and assumed you were fine when you weren't. I don't deserve you. Please go away."

Draco looked hurt, but he wouldn't give up easily. "You cannot think of everything Sa. No one can do that. Pansy only knew more because we are in the same house. Of course you would be oblivious when you were in Gryffindor Tower! Plus, I preferred you to be oblivious. You can't get too stressed when you're pregnant... At this moment, you couldn't think about my needs because you have your own. They are to recover and worry about the baby. Professor Snape was able to think about that because he is not stressed right now. Sa, I don't know if you've realized, but... you've been raped. I don't want to say it bluntly or anything like that, but..."

Sa covered her face and started to cry and Draco thought: 'Oh dear! Another mood swing...'

"Please don't remind me of that. I want to forget what that bastard did to me! I want to kill him! He dared to say that it was a great opportunity that he wouldn't have again! Can you believe it? I'll kill him! I'll kill him!" The girl closed her fists on the sheets and clenched her teeth.

"Please calm down, Sa. I'm sorry. And... you already know that you cannot kill him."

Sa suddenly smiled and dried her eyes with her right sleeve. "Sorry about that outburst. I'm not myself lately. I'll be okay."

"Really?"

The girl nodded and gave a half smile, then gasped. "I would really, really like a steak and mashed potatoes right now."

Draco started to laugh and stood up: "I'm sure Dobby can easily get you those."

XxXxX

By the middle of the second week, Larissa received a strange visitor. She stared at the girl that was there, holding a note. "What do you want Bulstrode?"

"Believe me, I would never come here just to visit. I only came to hand you this."

"I don't need any more love letters describing my well endowed chest, thank you!"

Millicent rolled her eyes. "It's nothing of the sort. Just take it because I want to leave already." Sa looked at the parchment suspiciously. "It's not cursed, McGonagall. Do you think I would be stupid enough to try and jinx you in front of the healer?"

Sa noticed that Pomfrey was indeed there, checking some potion labels. Even if the nurse wasn't paying attention to them, she was still there. Sa extended her hand and grabbed the note. Millicent left immediately, leaving Sa to read the note by herself. Sa opened the note and frowned. It was from Pansy Parkinson and it said:

_I want us to duel. If I win, you will break up with my baby Draco. _

_If you win, you can keep your relationship with him, but don't you_

_even think that it means I have given up. I know you still have to _

_remain in the hospital wing until Sunday. The duel will be the Sunday_

_after the Sunday that you come out of the hospital wing. _

_at 11:00 PM outside the school, close to the forbidden forest. _

_There will be witnesses on my side. You can bring your own. _

_P.P. _

Sa spoke to herself, still holding the note. "I'll be there, bitch. A week to prepare, huh? You'll see."

XxXxX

When Draco learned of the duel he almost had a heart attack. He kept telling Sa that she couldn't do that in her state, but she wouldn't listen. She was going to solve her problem with Parkinson once and for all. The Slytherin girl had been the mastermind behind the rape, but there was no way to prove that and for some reason, Nott and Zabini had kept it quiet. Sa really was actually looking forward to the duel and Draco took her to private lessons along with Hermione. Draco couldn't believe he would actually gain courage to ask Granger for help, but he knew that Granger would do anything in her hands to help her friend. He was right. Hermione at first almost had a heart attack too, but decided to shut her feelings against the duel and help Harry, better said, Larissa to prepare. Harry had never been any good with non-verbal spells, but miraculously, being in girl form had helped channel the magic better and non-verbal spells were no sweat now.

Larissa practiced every night after dinner while Hermione did all of her friend's assignments very quickly. Of course, Hermione had clearly stated that she was doing Sa's homework only for that week because of the circumstances. Ron was left out of everything because he didn't take to the idea of Sa with Draco very well yet.

The night of the duel arrived and Sa went there with her witnesses: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley. They had asked Ginny to at least be there and she had happily complied. Ginny seemed to completely approve of the duel.

Pansy appeared with Nott, Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle. She seemed quite sure of herself. "Ready to be humiliated, McGonagall? Or should I say, Potter?"

Sa smirked back at the Slytherin girl. "Still having fantasies about Harry Potter, Parkinson? Why don't you send him love letters to America? Who knows? He might actually reply to them... Let's see, by telling you to stick your letters up your arse?"

Pansy was furious at that and took a stance. Sa did the same. They both approached each other and Pansy glared, while Sa growled. They gave each other their backs and walked a few paces. Blaise did the counting of the paces and told them when to start. With great agility, both girls turned around and started to try and hex each other, but both had great defense. Sa concentrated with all her might and at some point she lost her balance clumsily, but it favored her as a spell perfectly aimed would have hit her if the almost fall hadn't made her 'move.'

Regaining her posture and form with ease Sa suddenly retaliated with an electroshocking spell that took Pansy by surprise as the Slytherin girl thought her previous spell had hit its target. Pansy screamed as she was shocked with the bolt and Sa aimed a tickling jinx that definitely sent Pansy to the ground in a giggling fit. Nott removed the jinx and Pansy started to cry. It was obvious who the winner was. "I WON'T GIVE UP, MCGONAGALL! YOU ONLY WON THIS ROUND, YOU HEAR ME?"

Sa rolled her eyes, but felt faint all of a sudden and Draco grabbed her. "What's wrong?"

"Moved too fast... Pomfrey told me that moving too fast could cause dizziness. It's a miracle I held up like I did..." Larissa's confession made Draco scowl, but he wouldn't snap at her. He, Sa, Hermione, and Ginny started their return to the castle.

Draco kept asking Sa if she was alright and she kept telling him that she was, but he was still worried. Sa didn't have a belly yet, except that she was starting to look bloated, but only she knew that as no one could notice it. Pomfrey had said that Sa probably wouldn't have a bump until she was at least four months pregnant and so far, she was only three months preggers.

XxXxX

The next day in classes, Pansy kept glaring at Sa and Sa would glare back. The situation seemed to be making Ron, Hermione, and Draco uncomfortable while the rest of the class was oblivious. In Charms, Pansy suddenly made a 'mistake' in her spell and managed to cut Larissa's hair. Half of Sa's hair fell to the floor and she gasped as her hair was now shoulder length. In seconds she was on top of Pansy punching her Muggle style and Draco was the one to grab Sa from over Pansy while Zabini grabbed the Slytherin girl, who was crying and had two purple eyes. "She is a brute!" Pansy was exclaiming as she wailed.

Professor Flitwick had arrived late at the scene and had no idea what had happened except for a lot of black hair on the floor and Pansy with a swollen face and two black eyes. He abstained from taking points or penalizing any of the girls.

By the end of the day, Sa had her hair back miraculously as it had always happened to her as Harry Potter whenever Petunia butchered The-Boy-Who-Lived's hair, but that wasn't all. By the end of that Monday, Sa had her left arm in a temporary sling until Pomfrey could fix her bones, a few bruises, and a cut on her right cheek. Pansy didn't look better. She was limping, still had her two black eyes as she hadn't been to Pomfrey yet, had her swollen face with more bruises than before, and a broken wrist.

Ron seemed quite cheery at dinner. "That was awesome, Ha, I mean Sa. That fight in Transfigurations reminded me of two cats I once saw fighting close to the house. Hope it will happen again tomorrow."

"Don't be stupid, Ron!" Hermione was glaring at the redhead. "It cannot happen again tomorrow! Do you have any idea of how many points we lost today because of those ridiculous fights? McGonagall was furious! Plus..." Hermione lowered her voice. "Plus Sa is pregnant! This has to stop!"

At that moment Ron tasted some of the kidney pie. "This is always so good! What's wrong, Sa? You normally enjoy kidney pie! Here!" Ron put some on Sa's place and she looked at it with wide eyes as if it was a dead rat on her plate. She suddenly covered her nose. "Wharz wonn?" Ron tried to ask what was wrong with his mouth full and Hermione snorted.

"Can't stand the smell! Can't..." Sa got up from her chair and ran out of the Great Hall to the nearest ladies' room.

* * *

**Thanks to the ones that reviewed: enchantress of the dark, ElleloveMax85, The Real Jackie-O, Frankie and Avery.dont ask, Shinna, and doom**

_**Please Leave a Review! Thanks!**_


	15. Psycho Pansy

Author's Notes: Just like I promised! A quick update! 16 might not come as quickly because I haven't started it yet. -Hides from the readers.- I'll start it soon! I promise! Problem is that then it will go to my beta and she doesn't send chapters back immediately... LOL Plus now I've added another fic to her. Hope that it won't hinder her even more! -nervous laughter- Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Another Note: This fic will go beyond the school year, meaning school will end and the fic won't be over at that.

**Many thanks to Menecarkawan for beta-reading. I still wonder if you do this against your will and only say yes because you want to be nice to me... LOL I love you Meni-chan!**

Song: 'Wake Up Angel' by Funta (From Pita Ten)

* * *

Chapter 15 

**Psycho Pansy**

Draco was still laughing after Sa had explained why she had run out of the Great Hall. Draco thought something was wrong and had quickly gotten up to follow the girl only to find out that she had been fleeing from the kidney pie.

"It's not funny! I have already developed cravings, but I didn't think there would be food rejections too!"

"Maybe you can ask Pomfrey... I don't think I'm the best person for that... Preg..."

Sa covered Draco's mouth and with her eyes signaled to him that there was someone behind him. She spoke to the person: "What do you want now, Parkinson?"

Draco turned around to see Pansy there. She had obviously followed him. The girl looked pissed: "And here I thought that it was my lucky day!"

Draco clenched his teeth: "Pansy, stop this madness already! I am not interested in you, but Zabini probably is by the way he covers for you. Why don't you go to him instead?"

Pansy started to cry: "Oh Draco! I am so worried about you! You know this is Potter! I've heard you calling her Potter, Draco! Larissa McGonagall doesn't exist! I've checked all the records! I've even checked about McGonagall's relatives and the man that is supposed to be this bitch's father never had daughters! He had three sons and they all live in New Zealand!"

Sa was wondering how she would get out of that one when Draco spoke: "Okay? So you insist that this person here is Harry Potter." Draco pulled Sa from behind him and placed her in front of him. "Now prove it. Turn this girl into Harry Potter, but no jinxes or hexes. You have my permission and trust to use spells to turn her back."

Pansy looked taken aback, but she wasn't the only one. Sa looked horrified and whispered to Draco: "Have you gone mental?"

Draco whispered back. "Trust me."

Sa swallowed, but decided to trust Draco on that one. Pansy still looked surprised, but lifted her wand and started voicing different strange spells that whenever they approached Sa's body were rejected as if there was an invisible shield in front of Sa. Pansy looked confused at that reaction of Sa's body to the spell and kept trying different other spells and curse breaking spells she had actually rehearsed always getting the same repelling reaction from the black haired girl's body. "This is strange!" Pansy finally exclaimed. "Why is it that they are repelled? Is that spell permanent? Potter turned into a girl permanently?"

"Hey! I didn't..." Sa was about to screw up by muttering that she didn't curse herself, but Draco was the one to cover her mouth this time. He didn't need Pansy to confirm her suspicions yet. A confused Pansy was better than a fully knowing one.

Pansy started to laugh hysterically. She dropped to her knees and was weeping at the same time she laughed. "So Potter screwed up with magic by turning himself into a girl permanently? I am going to turn you back, Potter! I will! I'm not a witch for nothing! I will find a way!" Pansy got up and ran out of there crying.

"Draco?" Sa's voice was very soft, but Draco gripped her shoulders from behind her. "If a curse is supposed to be permanent, can it really be removed? Is there really a way or are Dumbledore and Snape wasting their time? I think this curse has gotten... stronger."

Draco frowned and whispered: "I don't know, Sa. I don't know. I'm sorry."

XxXxX

For many days, Pansy didn't attack Sa, but she always glared at the girl in classes. She also glared at Draco from time to time and kept looking more disheveled every day that passed. When they reached taking the N.E.W.Ts she still looked terrible, making Sa wonder if she had even studied for the tests. A day in June came where it looked like she hadn't even bothered to comb her hair after getting up from bed or even used a charm to smooth it. There were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and she wore a constant sneer and at some times laughed maniacally. Draco was actually concerned about Pansy's mental health.

That day, when they were heading to DADA class, Pansy suddenly pointed at Draco with her wand and screamed in the middle of the corridor: "YOU DESERVE TO DIE! DIE! DIE! YOU'VE BETRAYED US SLYTHERINS BY GOING AFTER POTTER! I DON'T CARE THAT I CAN'T PROVE IT, BUT IF YOU ARE NOT MINE, YOU WILL BE NO ONE'S! YOU WILL DIE DRACO MALFOY! AVADA..."

Zabini removed Pansy's wand at that point and Nott held the screaming girl. Draco's face looked ghastly from the shock. The Slytherin girl named Daphne

Greengrass glared at the white blonde boy. "This is all your fault! She is like this because of you!"

Draco felt like everyone was against him, but the last person he would have expected to defend him suddenly got in front of him. "She is like that because she's bloody mental! Not because Malfoy has done anything to her! She has done that to herself!"

Draco gaped. "Weasley?"

Ron snorted and got into the classroom followed by a happy looking Hermione. Sa grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him into the classroom too, where Professor McDowell started his class.

The rest of the day didn't go smooth at all. Pansy jinxed Draco several times whenever she had the opportunity. Draco never lifted his wand against her. It almost reminded Sa of domestic violence, but in this case the female attacking the male. That was probably what Draco could have expected if he had married Pansy sometime in his life.

By the end of the day when they left the last class, Draco had hair as long as Sa's that made him almost look female too. He also had what looked like chicken pox and Sa quickly fixed both things and grabbed his hands. "Why don't you jinx her back? Why don't you defend yourself and let her do all that?"

"She was a childhood friend, Sa. I can't do anything against her. I just can't. She is just not in her right mind right now." He sighed and let himself drop to a sitting position on the floor hiding his face behind his hands. "I won't lift a finger against her. That would only give her more reason to hate me."

"If you won't go against her I will. She is crazy! I won't let her hurt you! She tried to use the killing curse on you for Merlin's sake, Draco!"

"Do you really think she would have been able to make it work? To really mean it?"

"It's still a forbidden curse whether she meant it or not!"

Just then, hands gripping her neck strongly surprised Sa. She could feel her neck almost being crushed with great force and a voice reverberating in her ears. "YOU'LL DIE, POTTER! YOU'LL DIE FOR TAKING DRACO FROM ME! DIE! DIE! DIE! YOU WILL BOTH DIE!" Sa moved her hands trying to remove the enemy hands from her neck to no avail. She couldn't breathe anymore and black spots were forming in front of her eyes when she heard Pansy scream at being removed from her. Sa felt her body losing balance unable to open her eyes and arms that grabbed her. The strong arms lifted her and she heard a familiar voice that wasn't Draco's.

"We have to take her to the hospital wing, Hermione!"

"What about Draco?"

"He can handle Parkinson! He just separated her from Sa, didn't he?"

That was the last thing Sa was able to hear before everything went black.

Sa woke in the hospital wing with a brace around her neck. She could feel the effects of magic under the brace. Pansy must have really meant to try and break Sa's neck. That was for sure. Sa wanted to see Draco and there was a hand holding hers, but disappointment adorned her features when she saw red hair instead of platinum blonde. "Ron?"

"You're awake! I have to tell Madam Pomfrey!"

"Where's Draco?"

"I don't know. I expected him to be here by now... Why did you choose him of all guys, Sa? You could have chosen me if you wanted a guy to love you, you know?"

"It just happened, Ron and... Please don't tell me you feel like that about me. The last thing I need is a guy acting the same as Pansy."

Ron laughed. "No, I was just using an example. I could have loved you anyway... If you wanted me to love you like that..." Ron looked scarlet after saying those words.

"Ron, you're just scaring me."

"Can I kiss you? Just to check I'm not really falling for you?"

Sa looked almost frightened, but nodded. If it was just to verify it would be okay, right? She closed her eyes and felt Ron's moistened lips on hers. Immediately she wanted to break the kiss thinking it was wrong, but Ron managed to invade her mouth, but it lasted very little. The redhead quickly broke the kiss himself. "I suddenly saw you as Harry when I kissed you. That's why I broke it. It felt terribly wrong!"

Sa sighed in relief. "I thought it felt terribly wrong too." Sa shuddered all of a sudden.

"Are you cold?"

"No... I just had a very bad feeling, Ron. Something is not right. I need to see Draco. I need to see that he is okay."

"Everything is okay! Classes have almost ended! Summer is here! N.E.W.Ts are over! How can something be not right?"

At that moment, Hermione entered. "I can't find Draco anywhere! I think the Slytherins ganged up against him and did something terrible!"

In seconds, Sa was out of the bed. She broke the brace that was around her neck and used a quick spell on the bruised area to quicken the healing. She ran out of the hospital wing leaving a surprised Ron and Hermione. Ron turned to the brown haired girl: "Is it just me imagining things or has Harry gotten a lot better with magic spells and even non-verbal spells ever since he became a girl?"

"He has. I noticed it too, but right now, we should follow Sa. She might put herself in danger and she already has a small bump. She shouldn't be running like that."

"I had forgotten..." Ron stated matter of factly.

"Forgotten what?"

"That she was pregnant. I noticed the bump and thought she was getting fat."

"You are such an idi... Let's just go find her!"

XxXxX

Sa was running through aisles and corridors and suddenly Snape stopped her. "Ten points from Gryffindor for running through corridors, McGonagall!"

"Please, sir! Don't stop me! Draco is in danger!"

Snape raised an eyebrow and smirked. "No one is in danger in school, Potter."

"I don't think Draco is in the school right now." Sa's eyes were full of tears and she started her race again ignoring the Potions Master's raging yells after her. She kept running drying her tears until she found herself in front of Pansy. "Where is he?"

Pansy looked very happy even when her face was swollen and dirty. Her eyes had very blackened circles and her hair was a complete greasy mess. Even Pansy's robes looked dirty. She started to laugh maniacally and then smiled eerily. "Looking for your boyfriend, Potter? You'll never find him! He is so dead!"

"Where is he?" Larissa asked with great confidence.

Pansy's eyes were almost out of their orbs and red. "There was a massive break out in Azkaban today, Potter! It's in _The Evening Prophet! _Of course, Mr. Malfoy was in the group that escaped! I had been contacted before hand and I knew about the break out that was going to take place. They sent me a carefully hidden Portkey that was prepared by the Dark Lord himself. It was completely untraceable! It was meant for Harry Potter, but I used it with Draco! Right now he must be being tortured by the Dark Lord!" Pansy started to laugh maniacally again and fell to the floor laughing, her eyes bulging in a state of complete insanity.

Sa turned around and Snape was there behind her. He was looking at Pansy with an almost pitied gaze. "You know where Voldemort is. Send me to him!"

Snape looked at Sa incredulously. "I cannot do that."

"You will do it! I'll end this once and for all! Just alert Dumbledore and the Order and send them after me!"

Sa expected Snape to laugh at her or ignore her. What she didn't expect was for Snape to remove a wrapped object from his pocket. "I had also received a Portkey to send you to the Dark Lord. Take it, but be aware that you will appear in the middle of his hall probably surrounded by Death Eaters and in front of the Dark Lord himself. Also be aware of the Dark Lord not knowing that you are a girl now. He will expect Potter and not some strange girl. Use it to your advantage."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"I'm not being nice. I'm sending you to a possible death," stated the Potions master expressionlessly.

"Thanks anyway!" Sa opened the package and touched what looked like an emerald and disappeared.

XxXxX

Just like Snape had said, Larissa appeared in the middle of a hall, but there was no one there. It seemed that after Draco had been sent they didn't think anyone else would be appearing, which was strange if Snape had another Portkey. Sa used a Disillusionment charm on her and tried to detect where Draco could be. She knew he was alive, but how many hours had passed? She suddenly felt hunger and remembered that she didn't have dinner, but there was no time to worry about that. She checked her watch and saw that it was almost 9:00 PM, hurrying her pace as swiftly and silently as she could. She held her breath as she saw a Death Eater passing by, putting herself against a wall. The corrupted wizard didn't notice her and she quickly started her mild jogging through corridors that had a scent of old in them. It reminded her of the smell you could feel in a cemetery.

The gray walls made of blocks seemed to be endless, but she could feel herself closer to Draco. She needed to see that he was alright. As if in answer to her prayers, she was in a dungeon corridor. There were skeletons and even corpses decomposing. Many witches and wizards had gone missing that year and it made her wonder if some of those corpses belonged to the missing people. She retched because of the smell of putrefaction. Being pregnant was a disadvantage as the sense smell was too sharp. She cast a spell to block her sense of smell. If she didn't do that, she wouldn't be able to focus in what she had to do.

At last, she found a cell that had a living person, but gasped. There was blood everywhere and the body had been slumped there probably to die of blood loss and decompose just like the others. The hair that was once white blonde now looked pink as it was splattered with blood. The body was naked, swollen and covered with deep lashes and bruises. "Draco," she whispered, but received no answer. She used a spell to break the cell's lock and entered it. She picked up his upper body, cradling it in her arms. He had been knocked senseless and definitely needed the hospital wing urgently. In Charms class, they had only touched the basics of creating a Portkey, but with that little knowledge Larissa removed the Disillusionment charm, broke a piece from her robes, and wrapped it around Draco's wrist. She then weaved a spell on the wrapped piece of cloth that would make Draco appear in the hospital wing in Hogwarts and invoked a password for it so that it wouldn't activate immediately. She kissed the swollen lips and whispered: "Everything will be alright now, but I will make Parkinson pay if I come back alive, whether you want it or not." Sa said the password, which was simple and easy: "I love you."

As the body disappeared, Sa felt a sense of emptiness surrounding her, but she wouldn't cry. She could have escaped with Draco, but she needed to destroy Voldemort once and for all. Remembering the happiness she felt as she discovered that she indeed loved the Mafoy brat, Sa summoned her Patronus. "Go to Dumbledore and make him call the Order in case Snape has betrayed me. I still don't trust his loyalties. After that, go to Pomfrey to make sure she notices that there's a very injured patient that needs help."

Just after the silver stag silhouetted Patronus left there was a voice behind Sa: "Where is my son?" Sa turned to find herself in front of none other than Lucius Malfoy. The man looked unsettled and angrier than Sa could have ever imagined, but she stood firm and set, not quivering at all.

* * *

**Thank you to the people that reviewed: **Frankie and Avery.dont ask - must be confusing being two people under a nickname (glad you don't hate the fic), ElleloveMax85, doom - the first time I saw you were an anonymous reviewer with that nickname I thought my fic was 'doomed' Ahahahaha! Glad it turned out you enjoy this fic, Lady-LunaPotter, The Real Jackie-O- She won't find out yet, but soon enough. 

_**Please Review. Thanks. **_


	16. Not Harry Potter

Beta-Read version by **Menecarkawan**! Thanks Mene-chan!

Short chapter ahead!

Song: 'D-tecnoLife' by UVERworld (From the anime Bleach)

* * *

Chapter 16 

**Not Harry Potter**

Larissa stared at the glaring man, discreetly hiding her wand under her robes, but firmly holding it. She could attack him, but for some reason at the moment she couldn't bring herself to attack her lover's father. "I sent him to safety, Mr. Malfoy. Why?"

"He is a traitor. I came to kill him myself. I will kill him myself!" Lucius lifted his wand as if about to attack and noted the small bump the girl had. Even though she had school robes it was still noticeable that there was a bun in the oven. At 4 months the belly had started to protrude all of a sudden. "Who are you?"

"I'm Larissa McGonagall."

"You say you sent my son to safety? How did you get here?"

Sa stayed silent at those questions, but Malfoy grabbed her by the arm and started to escort her out of there. They went through several aisles and Sa was brought to the hall that had been empty when she had arrived at that place. It wasn't full of Death Eaters, but there were at least ten of them including Lucius and Voldemort himself. "Instead of my son I found this pregnant girl, my lord."

Sa controlled herself not to gasp at hearing about her state, but she looked at her abdomen and for the first time noticed that it was obvious already. It was almost like it had swollen overnight.

Voldemort looked at the girl curiously. "How did you get here, child?" He asked sounding almost concerned.

Sa didn't reply. She felt her wand inside her robes again and made sure to hide it well. At that same moment Malfoy felt her robes and wasn't able to locate the wand. He shook his head as if indicating that she wasn't armed.

"Even if you won't answer me I know how you got here, but I still wonder how you got this?" Voldemort showed her the emerald. She had probably dropped it right after she got there.

Sa remained silent. Many things were storming inside her head at the moment. She could reveal herself as Harry Potter or could even attempt to kill Voldemort, but then the other Death Eaters would kill her for sure. For the moment she had to go safe and see what would happen. Maybe she could use the pregnancy to her advantage.

"Who is the father?" Sa blinked, but still remained silent. So far she didn't feel like answering any of Voldemort's questions. "Did you know I can figure who the father of that child is? I am all powerful after all. You are carrying Harry Potter's child. I can feel it." Sa swallowed. Maybe the pregnancy was not an advantage after all. She was very dead now. "I wonder if that would draw him to me by using you as bait?"

"He is in North America right now," Sa replied a little too quickly.

"Oh! She can speak!" The Death Eaters that were present started to laugh mockingly. "And lie too," added Voldemort with a sneer. "If that boy were indeed in North America you wouldn't be expecting his child."

"That's because it's not his child," Sa decided to see what the reaction would be.

Voldemort looked quite interested by that point and signalled for Malfoy to bring the girl closer. Voldemort moved his wand over the girl and there was a strange fluorescent glow. He looked amused. "There is Malfoy blood in the creature, but Potter's powerful blood too. That is not possible."

Lucius' eyes had gone wide and he stared at the girl. "It's Draco's?" Sa lowered her eyes with a frown. Lucius looked almost hopeful at that moment. He gazed at the dark lord and kneeled. "Please lord, keep her alive until my grandchild is born. You can kill her then and I will be able to get a new heir to raise with Narcissa for the one that has betrayed us."

Voldemort looked almost amused. "It is not in me to be merciful. I've killed plenty of pregnant women before... I could rip her belly open right now and not only kill the child, but also scatter her entrails throughout this room." He was sneering again.

Sa felt her wand again trying to remain as calm as possible. If they indeed decided to kill her she wouldn't go down without a fight.

XxXxX

Draco woke up as soon as Pomfrey started to heal him. Snape had also been called because he had earlier reported what was happening. The Potions master was definitely surprised about the way in which Draco had suddenly appeared in the hospital wing. He had no idea Potter could easily create portkeys.

Draco had been confused at first when he saw he was being healed and dressed in hospital wing pajamas. "How did I get here? What has happened?" He looked around and looked terribly scared. "Where's Sa? Oh by Merlin, where's Larissa? Where's Harry Potter?"

"Calm down, Mr. Malfoy. You've been terribly injured and I'm taking care of that. Everything is fine." Pomfrey was trying to distract the student to keep him calm.

"Of course everything is NOT fine! Larissa is supposed to be here and I am here all of a sudden? Last thing I can remember were my father and other Death Eaters beating the shit out of me! I don't have to be a genius to know they didn't simply send me back to Hogwarts! How did I get here?"

Draco had always been a smart student. No one could easily fool him and he noticed the strange piece of clothing wrapped on his wrist. Trembling all over, he brought his wrist to his face and smelled the clothing. His eyes got clouded with tears. "She is not there isn't she? How could she get there?"

"I gave her a Portkey. Now you will rest for your own good. You will drink this." Snape tried to bring a vial to Draco's lips, but with blazing eyes, the blonde boy hit the vial violently sending it flying against a wall where it broke.

"I will drink nothing! You hate Potter so much you sent him there to be butchered! I'm going to bring him back!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Mr. Malfoy. You won't be able to do anything. The headmaster is already on his way with members of the Order of the Phoenix and Aurors from the Ministry of Magic. You have to rest!"

"I WON'T DARE SHUT AN EYE UNTIL SHE IS HERE WITH ME SAFE AND SOUND!" Draco's anger filled the room, his magic sending powerful waves bouncing off of the walls.

"You don't even have your wand. This is foolish behaviour," Snape stated trying not to get temperamental.

Draco calmed a little at that. His wand hadn't been snapped, but his father had it. He covered his eyes. "I just want her back..."

Pomfrey came with a new vial and Snape prepared to hold Draco so that the nurse could pour the liquid down the student's throat, but things didn't come out as they had planned. Draco moved swiftly surprising them both and grabbed Snape's wand from the inside of the Potions master's robes. He transfigured his pajamas into black robes seconds after and ran out of there leaving both Snape and Pomfrey in shock.

XxXxX

Sa wondered where the Order of the Phoenix was as she stood there in front of Voldemort and surrounded by Death Eaters. It almost seemed that they didn't know what to do with her. Voldemort kept analyzing her, but couldn't understand why the baby seemed to be Potter and Malfoy at the same time. That was utterly impossible. "What is your name?"

"Larissa McGonagall."

"You are a very powerful witch, child. Your magic confused me for a while as it is so similar to Harry Potter's, but now I've started to see the differences. Are you related to Harry Potter in any way?"

"Not that I'm aware of," said Sa in a voice that was almost hollow. She was starting to think that she should have left with Draco when she had the chance. Her impulsiveness kept paying its toll in her decisions, but at the same time, she had to destroy Voldemort once and for all. If she didn't destroy the dark lord, she wouldn't be able to live in tranquility or raise a child in peace.

A Death Eater came running to the meeting hall and announced out of breath. "The Ministry has found us! They're here, my lord!"

"That's ridiculous. They can't be here! Unless..." Voldemort looked at Larissa. Could she have possibly revealed the location? "Are you sure she is unarmed, Lucius?"

Lucius moved to check the girl again, but Sa had her wand in seconds and blinded the man with a sudden light wave. In seconds, she disillusioned herself just as Aurors entered.

Voldemort seemed to dash out of the hall, but Sa went in pursuit. After a couple of minutes the dark lord stopped running and turned towards Sa. He quickly removed the Disillusionment charm from her, but when he tried to bind her, she moved with ease. "You will meet your end, Voldemort."

The dark wizard laughed. "You know that the only person that can challenge me is supposed to be that mediocre boy called Harry Potter!"

Larissa hardened her features as she raised her wand. "I have bad news for you then! I AM HARRY POTTER!"

Voldemort reacted amazed and spoke in Parsletongue: "_You lie!"_

_"No I don't!" _Larissa glared, replying also in Parsletongue.

Voldemort was taken aback at hearing the girl speaking the snake language too, but quickly regained colour on his serpent like face. "You will die then!"

Both used spells against each other at the same time, but the magic intertwined. Both tried to separate the wands in vain and Sa was getting nervous, but she wasn't the only one. Voldemort was also nervous and furious. He had recognized the intertwining of the wands from before confirming that the pregnant girl was indeed Harry Potter. "How did you become a girl?"

"You will never know," another voice spoke.

Sa searched the voice's source to see Draco, but at that moment of looking back Voldemort broke the binding of the wands and attacked her with a curse that would have destroyed all of her organs from the inside if Draco hadn't shielded her. Draco used then a dismembering spell on Voldemort, but the dark lord repelled it and bound Draco easily. He was about to kill Draco when Sa suddenly exclaimed desperately: "_Factus Pulvis!"_

Voldemort had never expected the spell and in no time, there was nothing but dust where he had just stood.

Draco's binds disappeared and he stared at Sa incredulously. The girl herself was shocked looking at what Voldemort had become and she smiled at Draco before becoming extremely pale and fainting. Draco quickly caught her in his arms and whispered: "We've won Sa. We'll be okay now... and I killed my father." He started to weep silently with Larissa cradled in his arms.

XxXxX

Tonks arrived behind Draco as fast as she could. She had seen the young man murder his own father by blowing the older wizard to smithereens after an incredibly short duel and then run from the fight as if looking for someone. She had tried to pursue the students immediately, but wasn't able to because Death Eaters kept crossing her path. In the end, she had been able to go the same way Draco Malfoy had gone to find him cradling Harry in girl form in his arms. Tonks paled and trembled because her first thought was that Harry was dead.

"By Merlin! Is he..." Draco lifted Snape's wand surprised, but relaxed when he saw his cousin. He had never even known his cousin Nymphadora much, but at least he could recognize her.

"She just fainted."

Tonks sighed and noticed the mountain of dust next to the students. "What's that?"

"Oh... That..." Draco looked at the dust pile as if he were daydreaming. "That's Voldemort," he said with no problem whatsoever in pronouncing the forbidden name.

Tonks rapidly approached the students, and checked and scanned them with a spell. "You both need the hospital wing..."

At that moment, Lupin, Dumbledore, Moody, and Shacklebolt got there too. Dumbledore chuckled as he saw the dust pile. "Oh my! Look at what Tom has become!"

Shacklebolt raised an eyebrow as if considering Dumbledore's sanity, but asked: "Who destroyed Voldemort?"

Tonks knew the truth about Harry and Lupin too, but Moody and Shacklebolt didn't. She stared at Dumbledore and then said: "This girl destroyed the bastard."

"It wasn't Harry Potter?" Moody asked very surprised.

Dumbledore on the other hand chuckled again and said: "Power that the Dark Lord didn't know of. Very interesting. Never thought it would turn out this way."

Lupin and Tonks smiled while Draco simply moved cradling the girl, but Moody and Shacklebolt had no idea about what Dumbledore was talking about.

"So what's the name of our heroine?" Shacklebolt asked curiously.

"That is Miss Larissa McGonagall," replied Lupin with a faint smile.

Draco suddenly lost all colour on his features. "She has stopped breathing! SHE HAS STOPPED BREATHING!"

The adult wizards quickly approached the two students to check what was wrong with the girl.

* * *

Thanks to the people that reviewed: **Salazar Slytherin Snakes, NiftyBob, The Real Jackie-O, enchantress of the dark, Tragic Eyez, ElleloveMax85, Bricer, and Doom**

_Please leave a Review. _


	17. To Unbind a Soul

Author's Notes: Mild spoilers of HBP as I used Snape's canon family background. There is also a concept similar to the horcruxes portrayed in this chapter with some slight changes to fit the story. Hope it doesn't offend anyone.

Thanks **Menecarkawan** for beta-reading!

* * *

Chapter 17 

**To Unbind a Soul**

Harry Potter opened his eyes feeling the coldness of chains around his thin and almost frail wrists. He adjusted to the atmosphere around him by blinking several times until he was able to focus on his surroundings. Even though he wasn't wearing his glasses, he could see everything perfectly and suddenly thought that perhaps he was dreaming.

Feeling the chains, he tried to pull to no avail, and by trying to fight them, he started to bruise his wrists and blood started to fall in droplets to the cold stony floor. By that point, Harry was sure he was dreaming and he had to wake, but he couldn't wake. He tried to will his body to wake up, but didn't even feel a stir that could mean he was waking as Larissa McGonagall. Larissa McGonagall? Deep fear crept through his body as he noticed that he was naked and he was not girl. He was Harry James Potter yet again, but the atmosphere had to be that of a dream. Why couldn't he wake up? Again, he started to fight the chains and even though he could see, feel, and even smell the blood oozing from his damaged wrists he couldn't feel any pain. Was he trapped in his own mind? That was when he felt it, first a cackle, and then maniacal laughter. 'Voldemort,' was the name the immediately wrote itself in his mind. He hardened his gaze and looked around until he found a silhouette approaching. The dark lord was there with him in that strange atmosphere.

"Did you think you could destroy me that easily, boy? I do have to recognize that seeing you as a girl was seriously disturbing, but amusing at the same time. You and that Malfoy brat even managed to confuse me, but I won't go that easily. Now I'm going to possess your body and live as you. I will not be stopped. I can never die! I already had that special spell ready for whoever tried to kill me. That wizard would be magically subdued and I would take over his pathetic body." Voldemort licked his lips almost seductively and Harry spat at him. The dark lord laughed yet again. "You can try fighting all you want. You will remain trapped until you die. Your soul will leave your body and I'll take its place. It will be nice to have a very young body. Thank you for your gift, Harry Potter." Voldemort caressed Harry's face and started to try leaving when chains just like the ones that had Harry bound him too. "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THE SPELL DOESN'T WORK THIS WAY! I CANNOT BE SUBDUED TOO!"

Harry was exhausted though. He had wandlessly managed to create a counter spell through a flaw in Voldemort's original woven spell. "I will never let you take my body," Harry said with ragged breaths and trembling in anger. "Not without a fight." Voldemort glared at the boy.

XxXxX

Draco had gotten very nervous all of a sudden. Larissa had stopped breathing and her features had turned extremely pale. He was sure there was something very wrong with Larissa, but was unable to figure what.

It was 2:00 AM by the time they arrived at Hogwarts and placed the girl in the hospital wing. Pomfrey bit her lower lip before turning to them: "She is alive, but there's something wrong. It seems that she is fighting for her life somehow. There's very strange magic in her body."

Severus Snape was in the hospital wing and recovered his wand from Draco. Draco had also recovered his wand. Tonks had taken it from beside the ashes of Lucius Malfoy and had brought it to her cousin. Severus looked at Dumbledore and the ancient wizard looked at the Potions Master. Both knew what kind of magic was involved in Larissa's unconsciousness. Severus blurted in an expressionless tone: "She is possessed. The dark lord must have planned a trump card in case someone managed to kill him. That trump card was a spell to possess his killer. The dark lord's soul has entered the girl's body and doesn't want to leave. It must have subdued Mr. Potter's soul."

Dumbledore lowered his gaze and nodded at Severus' words. "There is only one way to help Harry. We have to perform an exorcism to remove the invasive demon that is Voldemort's soul. There is one problem though. We do not have an exorcism medallion in Hogwarts. We need an exorcism medallion to be able to perform the exorcism."

"What is the purpose of the medallion?" Draco asked looking blanched.

"After the evil soul is exorcised it enters the medallion and the medallion disintegrates along with that soul. That kind of medallion is an antique instrument. They are rare and never heard of nowadays. Without one there's nothing we can do for Harry." Dumbledore looked almost ashamed of himself. "I should have known Voldemort would use trickery like this. I've failed Mr. Potter."

"What are we to do then? Just leave her like this? Transfer her to St. Mungo's? What about the baby? Can the baby get possessed too?" Draco was on the verge of tears as he asked so many questions. Pomfrey quickly fetched a calming draught, but the student pushed the phial that she offered away.

"The innocent can't get possessed. Only the body of the one who killed Voldemort," Dumbledore stated and removed some sweat from his wrinkled forehead.

Severus took a deep breath and searched for something underneath his robes and around his neck. He removed the hidden item and let it hang from his neck in a visible manner. The medallion was of a bronze colour and had serpent like vines that entangled with each other. There were also strange flower designs encrypted and a letter 'P' was engraved in the center with a star in a circle as background. "This has been in my mother's family for generations and as it has passed, every member that wore it has always known what it is. Perhaps it can be of use." Snape spoke looking very tired.

"Severus... That has the Prince family crest... Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked and Snape nodded looking at the floor. "You are aware that it will be destroyed, right?" Snape nodded again never looking at the headmaster's eyes.

Draco did something that no one expected then. He hugged the Potions master looking like a son hugging his father in an eternally grateful gesture. "Thank you, sir. I will never forget this. I'll always be in your debt." Draco looked into the Potions master's eyes and the wizard looked back and nodded being very sure of himself. Draco then bowed humbly in front of Snape and turned to Dumbledore. "Is there a risk of exorcising Harry's soul instead of Voldemort's by mistake?"

Dumbledore seemed surprised by the question, but quickly answered. "There is always a risk for everything, Mr. Malfoy. Even if the chances of something like that happening are extremely small, it can happen." Dumbledore looked very sad at that.

"What if it does happen then?" Draco asked as calmly as he could.

"Then Harry Potter will be dead and we will have to kill Voldemort immediately. The possession spell can't work twice so quickly so there won't be any risks of that happening anew. For Voldemort to use the spell all over again he has to possess the body for an extended period of time before that body gets killed."

"Does that mean we would have to kill Harry's body along with my child?"

"Yes." Severus was the one to answer.

Draco took several breaths. He was nervous about the exorcism failing, but at the same time knew there was no choice but to do it. It wasn't a matter of considering the risks. There was simply no choice. They had to perform the exorcism and that was it. "Let's do it then. Let's try to save Larissa with Harry's soul." Draco stated it with an almost trembling voice, but he knew he had to keep the faith.

Severus gave his medallion to Dumbledore and both wizards started to chant. Larissa opened her eyes, which were completely white, and as her body began convulsing, she levitated from the bed. Draco was horrified thinking that she would lose the baby like that, but Pomfrey reassured him by telling him the baby was quite safe in the amniotic sac. The girl fell on the hospital bed again as the two wizards kept on chanting. The exorcism could take many hours.

XxXxX

Harry was having no luck fighting the chains or invoking magic to break them. All of his attempts of trying to free himself were futile. His only joy was seeing Voldemort in the same predicament. Voldemort suddenly spoke: "Ever since you somehow defeated me as a baby I have always wanted to have your body."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You do know that what you are saying is quite sick and sadistic? I never knew you wanted me in that way. That is quite disgusting."

Voldemort got angry at the boy: "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN FOOLISH BOY! I WOULD HAVE NEVER WANTED TO TAKE YOUR BODY IN WAYS OTHER THAN THROUGH MERGING MY OWN SOUL INTO IT!"

Harry rolled his eyes: "Well, thanks for clarifying that. The thought of you wanting to have my body when I was just a baby was enough to give me nightmares. Well, I'm glad you're not going anywhere using my body for that matter..."

"I'll free myself and your soul will cease to exist in this world, boy. You'll see." Voldemort suddenly trembled in his chains. "They are trying to destroy my plans! How can they possibly know that I'm inside your body?"

"Do you think that everyone besides you is an idiot or something?" Harry asked with a glare, but at that moment, robes appeared covering his nakedness and the chains started to weaken. Harry seemed surprised, but he started to create magical golden waves that kept weakening the chains even more while Voldemort's chains got stronger holding the dark lord back. "Someone is trying to help me win..."

"But it won't work," Voldemort stated before breaking the chains. He summoned a wand out of nowhere and pointed it at Harry. "_Fluctus Dolens."_

Harry had just managed to finish breaking from the chains too when he fell to the floor in pain. It was almost like the Cruciatus curse, but it came in waves that alternated between weak and intense pain. It was a slow and painful torture. Harry couldn't even wonder if his body was suffering from the pain in the world outside his mind, although he did try to think about the baby and the possibility of the baby feeling the pain too. At the thought of his unborn child suffering, Harry was somehow able to dispel the curse and create an impenetrable shield around himself. "You won't hurt me inside my own body, Voldemort!" The words were spat with fury that burned in the emerald green eyes of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"_Crucio!" _To Voldemort's surprise, the curse rebounded on an invisible shield. "This can't be! The Cruciatus curse cannot be blocked!"

"Maybe not in the real world, but this is my mind and my body, you fucking son of a bitch!" Harry exclaimed still ablaze with deep anger.

Both Harry and Voldemort started to hear the chanting coming from somewhere outside reverberating through their surroundings like an echo. Voldemort then physically attacked Harry, surprising the teen. The shield could repel magical attacks, but wasn't designed to repel physical aggression. Voldemort easily grabbed Harry's neck as if the shield had been non-existent. "They won't be able to save you. I am going to kill your soul right now with my bare hands."

Harry tried to fight Voldemort as the dark lord strangled him. He was quickly reminded of Pansy trying the same thing, but then he had Ron and Draco to save him. Now he was all alone and he had to somehow get rid of Voldemort by himself. He managed to grab Voldemort's hands and even though he couldn't make the dark wizard loosen his grip, he channeled a wave of electrocuting energy through Voldemort's hands. The reaction was instant and Voldemort freed him, but tried to claim Harry's neck yet again. Harry let himself fall backwards and joining both legs kicked Voldemort away from him, and then stood as fast as he could and strengthened his shield.

Voldemort threw himself against Harry yet again, but this time the shield was prepared to repel physical aggressions too. Harry was still holding his injured neck with one hand and his breathing was heavy and difficult. He noticed that the dark lord started to chant in a strange language and Harry wondered if it was some sort of counter attack against whatever the wizards were doing in the normal world to get the dark soul out. Harry gasped all of a sudden and a sensation of very deep fear enveloped him. He felt his body weakening and realized what Voldemort was doing. The dark lord was using a special confusing charm to channel the exorcism against Harry. Voldemort smirked all of a sudden. "Now they will destroy your soul instead of mine. Your body belongs to me, Potter."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. Voldemort couldn't win. Not like that. He had to do something fast or he would be the one to be expelled from his own body.

XxXxX

It was already 8:00 AM and Draco had a bad feeling something was amiss as Snape and Dumbledore kept chanting. He could feel as if Harry was getting farther and farther from him and suddenly couldn't hold himself any longer. "STOP!" He yelled at the wizards that had been chanting.

"What is it Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked.

"What if the dark lord knows what you are doing? What if he has made a spell that will definitely expel Harry instead of him?" Draco looked very nervous.

"You might be right, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore replied. "I will make a counter magic right now. I will ward Harry's soul." The old wizard turned to Severus. "I will need your help. We will make sure that we won't destroy Harry's soul. We cannot commit a grave mistake, Severus."

The Potions master made a gesture that stated he would help and both men started a new chant combined with the previous one. They chanted for two hours more and at 10:05 AM magical waves flickered in the room. Magic in the form of a small dark purple demon came out of Larissa's mouth and Severus placed the medallion to receive the creature. At the same moment the creature entered the medallion, it started to get pulverized and soon disintegrated into nothingness. Nothing was left of the medallion that had been a relic passed through generations in the Prince family.

Draco trembled and the rest had worried glances. Tonks and Lupin had been silent the whole time since they had arrived at Hogwarts. Shacklebolt and Moody hadn't come with them. They would have come if they had known Larissa was Harry, but Dumbledore didn't tell them. Not even Moody's magical eye could decipher that Harry and Larissa were the same person.

They patiently waited for the girl to open her eyes and Snape even had his wand ready in case he had to kill the girl. Larissa at last started to open her eyes. She looked around the room and fixed her eyes on each of the wizards and witches there. She looked almost confused as she looked at her body. Draco carefully approached her and took her hand. "Are you alright? Is it really you?"

Larissa blinked several times and then asked in a very difficult voice: "What time is it? I'm so hungry... I'm craving some scrambled eggs with ham and cheese and if you can, Draco? Please get me some chocolate fudge ice cream for dessert. I think this baby has a sweet tooth." She gave the shocked Draco a weak smile and the white blonde boy threw himself at her, hugging her hard.

Dumbledore suddenly interrupted the sweet scene as if still trying to make sure that they had the correct person. "I have some news for you, Harry, or Larissa if you prefer the other name. I have already sent a letter to your relatives about the situation and they say that they'll receive you anyway. It will be for a few weeks until we decide where we will definitely place you. We will be looking for a house and due to investigations going on we cannot have you in the Malfoy Manor yet."

Larissa looked horrified. "WHAT? YOU ARE GOING TO SEND ME TO THE DURSLEYS LOOKING LIKE THIS? HAVE YOU GONE MAD?"

Severus lowered his wand at last and in a bored tone stated: "Yes, this is definitely Mr. Potter."

* * *

Wow... Twenty reviews! I thought I was dreaming! It's the first time I get so many reviews for one chapter! Thank you everyone! -glomps readers- Hope you enjoyed this chapter too even if it's a bit strange! 

Annalisia: I'm a bit confused. I went a bit over the fic and I can't find where I mentioned that Sa came from U.S. I did mention that Harry was supposed to be in the U.S., but now that I think about it I don't remember if I ever wrote where Sa came from. LOL Silly me! I did mention somewhere that her family was supposed to be residing in New Zealand. Please point me the chap where I put it and maybe I'll rewrite that little detail as both me and my beta might have overlooked it. Sorry about that and thanks for pointing it out. -bows respectfully-


	18. A Niece For Aunt Petunia

Thanks to **Menecarkawan **for beta-reading.

* * *

Chapter 18

**A Niece for Aunt Petunia**

Larissa had become a nervous wreck ever since learning she was going back to the Dursleys. Draco, on the other hand, had to show up for many scheduled hearings regarding his family. The Malfoy manor had been completely evacuated of even the house elves it had, as the Ministry was thoroughly investigating the whole place. Narcissa Malfoy was being held in custody of the Ministry of Magic, but there was a possibility of her being released. Draco still didn't know how he would tell his mother about getting a girl pregnant and that girl somehow being Harry Potter. He also had no knowledge of how his mother had reacted to him being his own father's murderer. He had been interrogated about it, but there were plenty of witnesses to express that it had been in self-defense. There was also the fact that everyone knew that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater that had escaped from Azkaban. Draco Malfoy had an arrangement to go and live temporarily with Professor Snape due to the Malfoy property situation.

Dumbledore had asked Larissa about what had happened in her mind. She had spoken of how Voldemort did everything he could to take over her body, but to no avail in the end. She told the headmaster how she had feared being expelled from her own body, but that somehow the spell the dark lord had woven started to flicker and she was strong once more, and defeated Voldemort by chaining the weakened dark soul yet again. After some time, Voldemort had started to howl in pain and had disappeared from the chains that held him.

Albus seemed satisfied with Larissa's explanations. There was no doubt about them keeping the correct soul in the girl's body. She also received a complete check up from Madam Pomfrey and both Larissa and the baby were declared perfectly fine by the healer.

Classes ended full of joy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The dark lord had been vanquished, most Death Eaters were either dead, imprisoned, or fugitives that were being traced; and the wizarding world had been celebrating for weeks. The time had come for all the students to go home. Most would return in September, but Larissa McGonagall wasn't one of them.

Sa, Hermione, Ron, and Draco graduated along with all of their fellow 7th years. They were all happy to graduate at last and Sa was certainly happy for being alive and free of Voldemort, plus in love. There was someone who wasn't happy at all, even if she had kept to herself the whole time. She hadn't been arrested for causing Draco to be transported to the dark lord's den because there didn't seem to be any proof about it and the other Slytherins covered for her completely. She still had a hearing pending to discuss the case drawn against her by Larissa and Draco though.

Pansy Parkinson kept stealing glances at Larissa during the graduation ceremony. The whole school already knew Sa was carrying Draco's baby. Pansy couldn't stand it. She believed that she ought to be the one carrying the blonde's child and certainly not Potter. Yes, she could still swear that Larissa McGonagall was Harry Potter, even if she didn't have any evidence. She had wanted Sa to die in Voldemort's hands, but her dream had faded away, leaving her empty and having to stand seeing both Draco and Sa alive and happy together. They almost seemed like a married couple in everyone's eyes. Pansy couldn't digest what was a lost cause. She would never accept it and she would still do everything in her power to prevent Draco and Sa from being happy when she was so miserable. She had been working on many spells and she thought she had the spell she needed to turn Sa into Harry, but wasn't sure. It was an ancient spell roughly mentioned, but not stated in some books. She would still study more during the summer. She would study Dark Arts if it was necessary so that she could find that powerful spell.

XxXxX

As they arrived at platform 9 3/4 on the Hogwarts Express, Draco and Sa had to part from each other. They kissed and Sa frowned in frustration as she crossed the barrier to meet with her relatives. There they were, a fat man, a very thin woman, and a not obese anymore, but still vast and bully looking teenager waiting for her. Even though Sa had already come out, they kept looking around, obviously unable to identify her. She had the temptation of merging with the Weasleys and leaving them stranded, but knew that Dumbledore was capable of going to the Burrow and getting her to bring her to her relatives. She rolled her eyes and at an extremely slow pace worthy of a macabre funeral march, she approached her uncle, aunt, and cousin. She waved at them and Uncle Vernon looked her up and down. He stated disdainfully: "I can't help you with any directions so just go and look for an officer."

Sa shook her head at her uncle's rudeness, but was also controlling the urge to have a laughing fit. "It's me, you know?"

Uncle Vernon blinked several times and stared at the girl. He then looked at his wife who quickly said: "I told you I had received a letter from that dreadful school's headmaster stating that the boy had been cursed with some magic that turned him into a girl, Vernon."

"Oh! Right..." Vernon replied looking bored. "Let's go then."

Larissa wasn't helped at all with her things. She had to follow her relatives, dragging her trunk and Hedwig, but suddenly something very unexpected happened. Dudley offered help. "Want me to carry that trunk?" The boy asked with a strange smirk.

"Sure! But did you hit your head or something?" Sa asked raising an eyebrow.

Dudley grinned at her and carried the huge trunk as if showing off how strong he was. Sa was already suspecting something amiss. Her cousin was definitely acting strange.

On their way home, Larissa could hear her aunt and uncle speaking to each other about the situation as if she wasn't even there. Some things still were the same, or so she thought.

"I still don't know what we'll do, Vernon. I don't think I can provide that girl with any of Dudders clothing as maternity wear... When Lily's son was a boy at least he was able to inherit Dudders' clothes, but now..."

"I don't want to spend a single pound on that freak. I don't care whether he is a boy or a girl. I won't provide any money so you'll just have to think of what to do with Dudley's clothes. They will have to do."

"But Vernon, the neighbours will talk! We will have to make up some story about why we have a pregnant girl in our house instead of Harry. If they see her wearing Dudders' clothes when she's pregnant they might even call the police or something!"

Vernon frowned. "You're right, Petunia. Well, we'll buy some clothing for the freak then. Of course I do expect the freak to pay us back after she, he, or whatever gets a job." Vernon suddenly looked at the frontal rear view mirror, locating Harry in the back seat. "How did you turn yourself into a bloody girl? And why are you bloody pregnant?" The man suddenly smirked. "Ohohoho! So you're a faggot, boy? Great! Nothing good could come from a freak like you anyway! At least you had the decency to make a perfect sex change to hide the fact that you are a fucking homosexual! Pregnant! Ha! You don't have any morals either! Don't they teach anything in that bloody school of yours? Look at Dudley! Take an example! Now, that is a fine young man who doesn't go leaving pregnant girls around!"

Larissa blinked. In her case she was the pregnant girl. It seemed that they didn't even care to know who the father of the child was. Not that she would tell them anything anyway.

XxXxX

Three days had passed since Larissa had gotten home. Petunia had provided her with some nice empire waist nightgowns that could last for all of the pregnancy. At least Petunia took care of her clothes, unlike the clothes Sa had always inherited from Dudley that were always shabby and losing colour.

At first, her relatives tried to act as if she was Harry, but found out that they couldn't. They felt awkward, but tried to look for ways of acting 'properly' around the girl. Vernon rejected Sa all the same, but Petunia had suddenly started to have fun with the matter. She would make comments like: "If you had been a girl from the start!" "Lily should have had a girl instead of a boy!" "This will be interesting indeed!" "I think I like you better now!"

Sa was surprised to find herself constantly going shopping with her aunt. Petunia was truly having fun with having a niece as the days passed, and she kept getting used to it. She made Sa enter the fitting rooms to check lots of colourful maternity clothing. Sa had started to feel like she had felt when the Dursleys had given her a birthday cake, in the twilight zone. Aunt Petunia had made a 360 degree change. "That one looks so cute! I really love how that dress looks on you! Should we buy it?"

Sa wore a frustrated expression as she watched herself dressed in a pink maternity sundress. She shrugged at first, but cringed when Petunia's arms embraced her from the back. "We'll buy it then! By the way, will the baby call me grandma?" Larissa flinched at the question. In her opinion, Aunt Petunia had gone mental.

There was one that was being the strangest of all though, and that was Dudley Dursley. Yes, Uncle Vernon was the same as always and Petunia seemed to love having a niece instead of a nephew, but Dudley? Dudley was being too nice. He removed Sa's plate from the table when the girl finished eating, he would also offer help every time. "Can I carry this for you?" or "Should I help you with that?" or even "You shouldn't do that in your delicate state, cousin." Larissa knew that at least Vernon in his indifference and Petunia in her sudden love outbursts were being honest, but Dudley wasn't. He was obviously acting and Sa kept wondering why.

XxXxX

Sa's eighteenth birthday was approaching and she was helping Petunia hang clothes outside when Dudley came. "Oh! You shouldn't raise your arms too much! It's bad for the baby!"

"And how in the world would you know something like that, Dudley?" Sa asked honestly curious.

"I read it somewhere."

"You've been reading about pregnancy? Now, that's a good one! What are you up to anyway?" Sa raised an eyebrow.

"Me? Why would I be up to something? I'm honestly concerned about my suddenly beautiful cousin!" Sa didn't like the way Dudley used the word 'beautiful' at all, but Petunia suddenly hugged her son.

"Oh! My Dudders is such a gentleman!" The woman placed many noisy kisses on her son's cheeks that made Sa gag.

Dudley smirked at Larissa and the girl hardened her features. It was obvious that her cousin wanted something in exchange for all the help he was offering Sa.

Sa didn't have to wait long to find out. The day before her birthday, she was seated on a swing in the park when someone pushed her. She had to grip the chains hard to avoid falling. The pushes continued, but they weren't too strong. They subsided and Sa looked back to see Dudley there. "What do you want, Big D?"

"To talk."

"Well, I could tell you to join me by sitting on the other swing, but you will probably break it with your weight."

"Very funny, cousin, I mean... Larissa?"

The Dursleys had already gotten used to the name Larissa. They knew that there was no way they could refer to the girl as Harry and so Petunia had explained that Larissa was a distant relative that was staying with them because she needed a relaxed environment to carry on with her pregnancy. The neighbours had been entirely satisfied with what Petunia had told them.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You know, it's very interesting to see you as a girl. I wish it had happened before though. Still, I like you this way, cousin. I wanted to ask you a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"Well, you obviously didn't have any problems with sleeping with a boy, right? I simply want to sleep with you. Have some fun!"

"You have obviously gone mental. I love my boyfriend very much, thank you! Plus no one in their right mind would sleep with you!" Sa got up from the swing and started to leave. Her cousin stopped her by grabbing her from behind and Sa cursed aloud. She had left her wand under the bed because with Voldemort dead she didn't think she needed to have it constantly with her, especially since it made the Dursleys nervous. Also, the chances of fugitive Death Eaters going after her were almost null when they didn't know she and Harry were one and the same. They all thought Harry was in America and no one knew who had killed Voldemort. Dumbledore had made sure it would remain a mystery and Shacklebolt and Moody would never say anything either. The rumours stated that Draco Malfoy had killed both his dad and Voldemort, but Draco had denied the second.

"Stop it, Dudley!"

"Even pregnant you are quite desirable as a girl, cousin."

"You're sick!" Larissa exclaimed, trying to free herself from her cousin's big and strong arms. She looked quite frail in his grasp.

Dudley started to place kisses full of lust along Sa's collarbone, but a heroine appeared at the scene. "What in the world is happening here?"

"Shit!" Dudley cursed in a whisper as he saw the old lady that sometimes took care of Harry when Harry was a child, Arabella Figg. "Hi, Mrs. Figg! We were just playing a little!"

"Is that your girlfriend? Do your parents know she is pregnant?"

"Yes! My girlfriend, sure! And yes, they do know everything about the pregnancy!" Dudley replied nervously.

Mrs. Figg was very aware of the truth though. "Well, your girlfriend doesn't seem very happy, does she? Pregnancy is a very hormonal stage. She won't always enjoy cuddling, you know? Maybe you should just let her go home!"

"Sure!" Dudley freed Larissa at that and the girl quickly put some distance between the two of them.

Sa jogged and muttered a 'thanks' to Mrs. Figg before continuing walking at a very fast pace towards the house. In her state, she wasn't supposed to run, but if Dudley tried to reach her she would. That was it though. She was going to send some letters and ask to be removed from her relatives' house immediately. She had not gone there to be harassed by her cousin.

Sa wrote plenty of letters to Dumbledore, but always received the same answers. She still had to remain at the Dursleys a little longer. But Sa was not going to be intimidated by her cousin. Whenever he tried to approach her, she showed him her wand and he fled. At least she wasn't defenseless and now she was always carrying the wand around.

On her birthday Sa received presents from Draco, Ron, and Hermione. Ron had sent her some pastries that his mum had baked, Hermione had sent some sugarless sweets with the excuse of being sugarless so that the baby wouldn't become hyper, and Draco sent her a gold heart shaped pendant with both their names engraved in it and tiny pictures of them inside. In a note he said that he would be using a different kind of pendant too as a symbolism of their bond, even if they couldn't get married or officially bonded yet.

Petunia took Larissa to Muggle antenatal care since July. Sa didn't want to, but in the end complied and didn't regret it when she was able to take home a nice picture of her baby. Muggles sure worked miracles without magic in her opinion. Every night she studied the image and traced the head that seemed too big for such a tiny body with such little hands and feet. During the scan, she had even counted the tiny toes and fingers. She had also asked for the baby's gender, but the baby had its little legs closed. The sonographer had stated: "Perhaps next time this little one will show what it is!" Sa smiled at that. Back at home, she had even made a magical copy of the scan and had sent it to Draco. His response made her laugh as he had been amazed at Muggles being able to somehow take pictures of the baby inside, even if the picture didn't move. That of course gave Larissa a great idea. She would invite Draco to be on the next antenatal appointment, which was going to be by the end of August. Draco would be able to see the baby moving during the sonogram process.

The day came for Sa's antenatal appointment and Petunia was shocked when a handsome young man with white blonde hair showed up at her house. "And who might you be?" she asked looking warily at the young man.

Draco, who had been careful enough to come dressed in dark blue faded jeans, a white polo shirt with black and brown stripes, and trainers, replied: "I'm... I'm the baby's father."

Petunia looked quite shocked, but recovered very quickly. "I guess you are coming to the antenatal appointment then?" Draco nodded. "Alright..." Petunia stated very unsure of herself.

Draco observed as belts were strapped around Sa's already quite big belly, but not too big. The nurse had put some gel on Sa's belly before strapping the belts and attaching two strange things to the girl's belly into specific points that she looked for. Draco had asked Larissa what that was about, but she shook her head. It was the first time they were doing that to her, and it was because she was almost seven months pregnant. Sa remained lying there for a while, listening to the baby's ultra fast heartbeat, and seeing some lines being printed on a paper sheet that kept constantly coming from a strange machine. Whenever she felt the baby move she had to push a button from a device they had placed in her hand. Every mark also showed up printed in the flowing sheet.

Draco seemed relaxed just listening to the baby's heartbeat. He couldn't believe it and kept asking Sa if that was really the baby's heart beating so noisily. Sa smiled and nodded.

After having been strapped with the belts for several minutes, the nurse came and removed them. As Sa had started the Muggle antenatal care so late, in the medical staff's opinion, she had the right to another scan. Usually only three scans were performed during pregnancy: One during the first trimester, one during the second, and one during the third. Sa had one by the end of her second trimester and asked for a second one now that she was in the third. They complied.

The midwife was very happy to see Draco. She measured Larissa's uterus to make sure the sizes were correct for the dates, and then she asked for the sonographer to perform the scan. She also placed a video Larissa had provided to record the scan. Draco was amazed to see how the baby moved its little hands and feet. He blinked at the fact of a video being made, not knowing much about TVs and VCRs. He was also shocked when the baby placed its thumb in its mouth. "Is that normal?" he asked.

The midwife laughed. "It's perfectly normal." She turned to Sa. "Have you considered your labour options, Miss Dursley?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at the name usage and Larissa mouthed: "I'll explain later." Larissa then smiled at the midwife. "Can I have a water birth? I've read about it and like the option."

"Well, so far your pregnancy seems smooth so I guess you can. Do you want it at home? You can always rent the birthing pool and I can go over to your house..."

"No, please!" Larissa exclaimed. The thought of giving birth at the Dursleys was seriously disturbing. She couldn't do that to her baby.

"Maybe my house will be available by then?" Draco suggested.

"I'll write it on your record. If your partner's house isn't available you will give birth here," the midwife offered.

They were interrupted all of a sudden when the sonographer asked with a grin: "Do you want to know the sex of this baby? Because it's showing itself completely right now..."

"What is it?" Draco and Sa asked at the same time.

"It's a girl. I'll make some stills." The sonographer started pausing pictures that clearly showed a baby girl's genitalia. Draco placed a quick kiss on Larissa's lips. He was beaming with joy.

Right after the appointment, Sa whispered to Draco about the 'Miss Dursley' name usage. She had to whisper so that Petunia wouldn't hear. "Well, I needed medical insurance and my dear uncle lied by saying that I was some sort of adopted daughter or something. I can't say if it's illegal or not because technically they are indeed my guardians. Anyway, that's how I changed from being Larissa McGonagall to Larissa Dursley." Draco nodded, comprehending the situation. Larissa casually changed the subject. "Does your mother know?"

"I told her, yes. She seems okay with it, but needs to get used to the idea. I haven't told her that you are Harry Potter though. I still can't find a way to bring that up." Draco looked saddened. "She's still recovering from the fact that I killed Dad in self-defense. She says she's glad I'm alive, but at the same time... You know..." Larissa nodded. "Suddenly blurting that my pregnant girlfriend is Harry Potter might give her a heart attack." He tried to change the subject then. "When is the baby due?"

"By mid November. Hope your house will truly be available by that time... My aunt is being nice, but I can't say the same about my uncle and cousin." Larissa had hidden what Dudley had wanted from Draco. She feared Draco might try to kill Dudley and she didn't want Draco to be arrested for attacking a Muggle. She believed she had made the correct decision by not mentioning it, plus she could take care of herself. She was no damsel in distress, even if she had quite a bulging belly.

XxXxX

Pansy had kept studying many Dark Arts books. She had found plenty of spells that could change a person's gender, but all of them seemed weak. She needed a very powerful spell as she had already tried weak spells on Larissa and they had been repelled by Larissa's own curse. That meant that the curse Potter was under was very strong.

Pansy studied and studied. Sometimes she didn't even sleep looking for spells in so many books. She didn't care about her filthy appearance and about her parents constantly trying to help her and even considering sending her to St. Mungo's mental ward. That had been exactly what had saved her from having a trial in the end. Her lawyers had declared that she hadn't been in her right mind and thus it was impossible for her to have done anything about Draco Malfoy and Larissa McGonagall. They believed she was mental, but she knew she wasn't. She was the most lucid witch in the whole wizarding world for she knew the truth about Miss McGonagall. She cackled maniacally just thinking about it.

After weeks of desperately looking, Pansy Parkinson found the strongest of spells at last. It was a spell to curse a woman to turn permanently into a guy. The curse was supposed to be permanent and it was so complicated that she knew she had found the spell she needed. She laughed and kissed the book's pages, and then she ripped the pages from the ancient book. The book had been in her grandparents' house basement, covered in cobwebs and impregnated with dirt. After having revised every book in her house, libraries, friends' houses, and other relatives, Pansy had finally found that book at her grandparents'. She almost regretted not having checked there before. She laughed as she folded the pages and placed them in a pocket under her robes. Soon she would show the truth about Larissa McGonagall.

* * *

Thanks to: **Katari8010, lovenotknown, ElleloveMax85, Shadow Eclipse, Lady-LunaPotter, The Real Jackie-O, jaclyn45, cynical wolf of darkness, and doom.**

_Please Review!_


	19. A Counter Curse?

**Author's Notes: **1. I fixed the trimester part in the previous chapter because I messed up with the Japanese ten Lunar month count. In my mind I had the Japanese count instead of the Western when I originally wrote the chap. 2. Remember that English is not my native language. If you see mistakes please politely point the EXACT mistakes through an e-mail if they are too many so I can fix them. If they're not many you can point the EXACT bits in a review, but be exact if you truly want to help me. Saying there are mistakes doesn't tell me anything. An English teacher points you the exact ones. 3. There's a reason this is called fan fiction. If it was professional writing, I'd be publishing and making money from it. Seeing as I'm not, and that I do not have a professional editor to point these things out to me, I post here, where amateur writers put up their work. Ehehe! 4. Pansy is part of the plot. She affects what happens to them and when those things happen. 5. I think I know a bit about pregnancy, seeing as I've been through it a few times. It is recommended that pregnant women try not to raise their hands above their heads more than absolutely necessary because it may cause the umbilical cord to get wrapped around the baby's neck. Running is dangerous, especially in the first and third trimesters because it can cause premature labor and/or miscarriage. Thank you.

Song: 'Cómo Olvidar' by David Bisbal and Don Omar - 'Reggaeton' (I kind of got hooked up to the song as it is about a "morena" can be translated as dark haired or dark skinned girl, I translate it as dark haired in this case. :p with emerald eyes. Ehehehehe!) Er... Whatever. On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 19 

**A Counter Curse?**

Larissa and Draco were at the Dursleys after having returned from the appointment. Petunia announced that she would leave to buy some groceries and Larissa smirked at Draco. "What?" asked the blonde. The girl simply escorted him upstairs to her small bedroom.

Both entered the bedroom and Sa locked the door even though she knew there was no one in the house at that moment. "It's been a while..." she stated with a soft smile. Draco embraced her and both started to kiss passionately, but Draco stopped.

"We can't, right?"

"We actually can," Sa pointed out thoughtfully. "I didn't ask the midwife, but I've read about it in the mags Aunt Petunia has bought for me. It might prove to be tricky though..."

"I always like a challenge," Draco said almost giggling.

"A challenge, huh?" Sa smirked once more before they started to kiss again.

It wasn't as tricky as they had thought, but Draco didn't last long. "Too tight!" he exclaimed in a high-pitched tone before having his release. Sa seemed almost disappointed.

"What the hell was that, Draco?" Larissa asked feigning hurt.

"Too tight and too hot to stand it! That's what it is!" Draco said untangling himself from her. "Don't worry, I'll finish you now..." He was about to get his head between her legs when she stopped him.

"I'm not sure about that..." Sa was alarmed as Draco had never done that to her before. She was suddenly nervous.

"Alright, just relax. Didn't you ever get anyone to do oral to you when you were a guy?" Sa shook her head. "So Harry Potter was a complete virgin?" Draco asked smirking and Sa frowned. "Oh! So it had to be a Slytherin to rob you of that, and in girl form to make things more interesting." Sa blinked and was about to shut her legs. "Hey!" Draco held them apart. "I told you I'd help you come!" Sa nodded, still looking unsure, but soon found herself gasping and moaning so noisily she had to place her hands over her mouth. She came after a little while and Draco laughed.

"You truly are a pervert, Draco!" Sa exclaimed, straightening herself.

"Hey! I am not a pervert! The only problem here is that 'the' Potter has been quite naive and innocent as a wizard. And here I thought fame would make you try everything sooner than everyone else..." Sa hit him on the head. "Whoa! Aggressive are we?" Both fell on the bed laughing, but soon they calmed and Draco held her lovingly, but noticed her staring at her belly. "What's wrong?"

"I look like a whale..."

"No you don't. You look beautiful."

"I am deformed! Look at how big I am!" She pointed at her naked belly and suddenly became self-conscious and summoned her clothes to dress her. She started to cry afterwards, surprising Draco.

"You are not deformed, Larissa! You are only a little big because the baby is growing so much..." He took her face gently and kissed her tear-streaked face. "You're moods change so much..." he stated all of a sudden and she smiled. "That's much better! Now I'll get dressed too before that aunt of yours returns." Sa laughed a little and nodded.

XxXxX

By October, the Malfoy manor was finally declared alright by the Ministry of Magic. Narcissa Malfoy was also left to inhabit the manor in tranquility after months of being in custody, as the Ministry revised her case over and over. They couldn't prove whether she had been involved in Death Eater activities or not. It seemed that the only active Death Eater of the family had been Lucius Malfoy, even if Narcissa also bore the 'Mark'.

In that same month of October, something also happened. Larissa had reached her eighth month of pregnancy. She was exactly thirty-five weeks pregnant when she woke up at 5 AM feeling excruciating pain in her lower back. "What's happening?" she asked herself and went to the loo. She noticed pink streaks on her knickers and gasped. Sa quickly came out of the bathroom and just as she was to start coming down the stairs, the pain came with full force and she shrieked and crouched at the top of the stairs. "Please... Not today..." she muttered with clenched teeth. "Wait a little longer..." She placed her hands around her huge belly. She was still at the Dursleys, but she was going to be moved to the Malfoy manor exactly the next day.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Uncle Vernon asked in a foul mood as he had heard the shriek. The rounded man's face turned an interesting shade of purple when he noticed the girl holding her belly and crouching. "Oh no, you don't! You won't dare ruin my house's carpets by giving birth to the little devil here! PETUUUUNIAAAAAAAAAA!"

The aunt came from the kitchen, drying her hands on her apron. "What's wrong, Vernon?"

"I think your nephew is in labor! I won't have that freak giving birth here!" He pointed at the girl that was now holding the rail of the staircase and panting, trying to climb down.

"Oh my God! But it's too soon! She is not due until mid November! Dudders!"

"Yes, mum?" Dudley asked and spotted Larissa. "Oh shit! You are not going to ask me to carry her, right?"

"That is exactly what you'll do!" The mother ordered. "I'll go change quickly."

As she listened to the word 'change', Sa realized she was still in a nightgown. At least she had her wand strapped to her right thigh... She had started to have her wand hidden like that in case Dudley attacked her at night. She carefully removed the wand and transfigured the nightgown into a dark blue long sleeved dress, glad that Uncle Vernon didn't actually see her do it. Little by little, the pregnant girl climbed down the stairs until finally reaching the last step. Dudley stopped her there. "I'll help you to the car," he said in a bored tone.

"I have to call Helen," Sa stated with difficulty.

Aunt Petunia came running and said: "I already called her, dear. I'll take you to the midwives' unit. If there's time, you'll be transferred to that... Malfoy manor. But I'm not sure if they'll allow it because this baby will be a little premature!"

"Wait a second." Larissa said before non-verbally conjuring her Patronus. It disappeared, but Sa knew it would go to Draco. The Dursleys paled, but the issue was quickly forgotten. Sa put a warm coat over her dress and Dudley helped her outside, not really carrying her.

"I'm not coming!" Vernon announced before slamming the door.

"You can stay too, Dudders." Petunia told the big boy and he complied.

XxXxX

The drive toward the hospital wasn't easy for Sa. The pain kept coming even more frequently and the sensation of nausea was overwhelming. When they arrived, she was placed in a wheelchair and they led her to a room where Helen, the midwife, took her hand and checked her, then shook her head. "No time. She is already seven centimeters dilated. She's a fast one. Usually first time mothers are very slow."

"I just want it out!" Larissa wailed.

"I'm here!" someone announced and Larissa beamed with happiness. The boy had been escorted to where Larissa was by personnel from the unit.

"Do you want some gas and air?" The midwife asked Larissa as she strapped the girl to a machine to listen to the baby's heartbeat. Sa nodded.

The midwife gave her the device, which was connected to another machine, and Larissa took a puff of air, but felt lightheaded. "Don't like," she blurted and both Draco and the midwife laughed. Petunia also laughed a little, but left to stay in the waiting area.

Right after Helen confirmed everything was normal, she unstrapped Larissa and checked her again. "Eight and a half! Do you still want the birthing pool? There's one available. I made sure since your aunt called."

"Yes please," Sa said in pain.

Draco pushed Sa in a wheelchair to the room with the birthing pool and the girl removed her clothes to get inside. The midwife looked at Draco. "Do you want to go in too?"

The blonde boy seemed shocked, but he said: "Okay." He stripped into shorts and got into the pool with Sa. The girl seemed alright. "Are you better now?"

"The pain has subsided..."

"It's normal," the midwife stated. "The water works as a natural pain reliever itself, but soon I'll have to check you again, unless you tell me you really need to push. I'll believe you." Helen spoke with a smile.

Larissa relaxed in the water, feeling the slightly subsided pain coming about every fifty seconds. She gasped as she felt the urge to push. "I have to push!"

"Very good, when you feel the next contraction you'll inhale and push with all your might. Daddy, prepare yourself to receive this baby." Draco nodded nervously.

The midwife pressed a button and even though there was a tiny crib in that room, two nurses brought an incubator. "What's that?" Draco asked while Larissa pushed for the third time, to no avail.

"This is an incubator. The baby is a little bit early so we have to take certain measures just in case," Helen explained and Draco seemed satisfied with the answer.

Larissa was panting. "I can't!" She was sweating and looked pale, which was something that Draco found disturbing.

"The baby can't be too big when it's making an early entrance..." the midwife thought aloud. "Maybe you're pushing wrongly. I don't think you need an episiotomy..."

"A what?" Draco asked.

"A cut in the perineum to ease the baby's exit," Helen replied before turning to Sa again. "Try pushing as if you were on the loo doing a number two." Draco laughed a little, but the midwife gave him a strange look and Sa glared.

"This is all your fucking fault, you know! So don't you dare make fun of me or I swear I'll strangle you after I finish delivering this baby!" Larissa almost yelled and the midwife started to laugh. Draco seemed to shrink under Sa's anger.

Helen whispered to Draco. "Don't go near her now that she is pushing because if she grabs your neck she might indeed break it."

Larissa pushed again full force and the baby came out under the water. That made Sa almost hysterical. "She'll drown!"

Draco gently grabbed the baby, but looked frightened as he saw how small she was, in his opinion. He thought she could break in his hands. "She won't drown." The midwife assured the young parents. "And do not worry, Daddy. She won't break easily. Do you want to cut the cord?" Draco gave the baby to the midwife and cut the cord with the instrument the midwife provided. "And it's a girl!"

Larissa came out of the pool and was dressed in a hospital gown. She lied on a hospital bed that was in that room and held the baby a little, but the baby was removed for cleaning, measurements, and examinations. After that, she had to push out the placenta. The placenta was checked by the midwife and taken away while a nurse helped Sa into knickers with an absorbent sanitary napkin. Sa hadn't needed stitches as the water had softened the baby's coming into the world. She glanced at Draco. "Do you think she'll be alright? You know, being premature?"

"She looked normal to me, but I am no healer..." Draco said looking pensive.

The midwife came back with a smile and gave the baby to Larissa. "You can try breastfeeding her now." Sa observed the incubator being taken away by the same nurses that had brought it. "The baby is fully developed and has a good weight and height! I was surprised, but it can happen once-in-a-while... She is 49 cm long and weighs 7 lbs 2 ozs."

Sa stared incredulously at the midwife and stammered: "B-B-Breastfeed?" Somehow that detail had entered her mind more than the baby's height and extremely good weight.

The midwife quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, that is if you want to... It's beneficial for the baby, but that is your decision. If you don't want to breastfeed you can always use formula."

Draco was stifling laughter at the thought of Harry Potter breastfeeding. Larissa, who knew perfectly well what was going on in her boyfriend's mind, gave him a killer glare before actually opening her gown and trying to place the baby on her breast. The midwife noticed the girl having difficulty and decided to help. "You open her little mouth like this with your finger and carefully place her on the breast. Remember she has to take the nipple with most of the aureola. If she takes only the nipple it will hurt." The baby, who had been quiet in Sa's arms, but with her eyes opened, immediately used her suction reflex and started to feed.

"I... I don't think I have any milk..." Larissa said looking worried.

"Don't worry. It takes about three to four days for it to come. Your baby will feed on colostrum meanwhile. It has everything she needs and lots of antibodies," the midwife stated, her smile never leaving her face.

"When can I go home?" Larissa asked.

"Very soon. Don't worry." Helen placed a hand on Sa's shoulder reassuringly and then left the room.

"Isn't she pretty?" Larissa asked Draco.

"Sort of... She also has quite a mane of black hair..." Larissa's mouth twitched and Draco cleared his throat. "She's beautiful! Gorgeous!"

Softening her expression Sa looked at her boyfriend. "I wonder who she'll look like..."

"I believe that's rather obvious with that black hair..."

"That has nothing to do with it, Draco!"

"Okay, we'll know later, but right now she looks wrinkled..." Sa glared at the boy again. "...in a very pretty sort of way!"

"Draco... If I'm breastfeeding, I can't go back to being Harry even if they have a solution already. What has Snape told you?"

"He has a potion that he has been meaning to test on you, but due to the pregnancy he held it."

Sa was taken aback. "Since how long?"

"Since July."

"Why didn't you tell me, Draco?"

He sighed and sat on the bed. "Because I didn't think it was necessary for you to know at that time." He changed the subject. "Want me to take pictures? You should see how you look like right now..." He laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" He shook his head and produced a camera seemingly out of nowhere. "Smile!" He took the picture and Sa barely had time to cover her breast, although that meant covering the baby's head too.

"You look swollen. You'll hate this picture... But who knows? You might actually learn to love it... More pictures?" Sa didn't look sure of herself, but nodded in the end.

Larissa spent that night at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa helped her with the baby. Narcissa still didn't know the truth about Larissa and Draco still couldn't find how to tell her. In the morning, Sa was completely worn out. The baby wanted to feed every two hours and, to make things worse she fed for an entire hour. Larissa hoped it would get better, but with every night that passed, she became more and more sleep deprived as she barely slept during the day either. Soon she felt that her life was only changing nappies, feeding the baby, washing the baby... She barely ate and she spent all day in her nightclothes. Narcissa even commented to Draco that she was worried about his girlfriend. Draco was unable to spend all day at home because he was dealing with the Malfoy properties and many things. He spent lots of time at the Ministry.

Larissa's nipples began to hurt and bleed after a week. She winced in pain when she placed the baby on the breast and Narcissa came with a bottle and removed the baby from Sa's arms. Sa was crying. "You cannot feed her in your condition. You need to rest your breasts. She is not latching properly and you're getting hurt. Have you considered mixed feeding? It will be alright..."

Larissa wondered if Narcissa would be as nice if she learned the truth. "Okay... Thank you..."

"Go to sleep. I'll deal with her. Put some lanolin on your nipples. I already got some for you. You'll find the tube on the bedside table."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy..."

"You can call me Mother or Narcissa." The blonde woman smiled at Sa. Sa nodded and left, and as soon as she dropped herself on the bed, she was asleep.

By the time Sa woke, it was already evening and she gasped. Draco was with her in the room. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. "Don't worry about Elaine. Mum has been brilliant. I still don't understand what possessed you to name her Elaine..."

"I saw the name in a mag and I liked it, alright? And yes, I slept well." Sa justified.

"I would have still preferred Sophia or Ashleigh," Draco said matter of factly and Larissa stuck her tongue out at him. "Alright, the name is Elaine."

"My breasts are swollen..."

"Are you sure you can breastfeed?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll keep trying, at least during the day. I don't think I can handle both day and night, even if Helen recommended breastfeeding exclusively. I'm just being honest with myself... I still feel guilty though..."

"You should only feel guilty if the baby goes unfed, so don't. Come on!"

XxXxX

Elaine was two months old on December 10. She had grown a bit, but still looked like a newborn, unable to do much. She had just started trying to grab things when you moved them in front of her eyes.

Dumbledore had sent a note to Sa. The Ministry wanted her to make a public appearance because someone had revealed that she had been the one to kill Voldemort. Dumbledore explained in the note that they didn't know who had revealed it. Shackebolt, Tonks, Lupin, Snape, Pomfrey, and Moody had all denied being the one to say it. Even though it was still a mystery who the wizard or witch that had made the revelation was, the person had done a great job as it had been published in _The Daily Prophet. _As if to confirm it, Draco had shown the newspaper to Sa. Narcissa had almost had a heart attack at the knowledge. She had a nervous crisis and kept saying: "The Death Eaters will come after us! They'll come here! They'll come and finish us off!" Draco had to calm his mother, telling her that very few Death Eaters remained as fugitives and they had probably left the country. They were also unknown Death Eaters. The ones that had been well known were all dead.

"I don't want to go, Draco. I liked being unknown as Larissa. I don't want this!" The girl embraced herself with eyes wide open.

"I know, but it will look bad if you don't go. I'll be there with you. I promise I won't leave your side." Larissa nodded.

On December 15, Larissa made her appearance. She had to climb onto a movable platform and face many wizards and witches that were present. She didn't know what to say. She used a _Sonorus_ charm on herself, but still nothing would come out of her mouth. At last, she managed to speak. "As you all know, it has been said that I was the one to vanquish Voldemort." Many people gasped at the mentioning of the name, but she ignored it. "Well, it's true. I did kill the bastard, but I do not wish for fame or anything like that." She looked at Draco, who was holding Elaine in his arms. He nodded at her, encouraging her to go on. "I just wish for me and my family to be left alone. Thank you."

Larissa was startled when she heard a very familiar voice behind her. The familiar voice chanted a strange spell that Sa couldn't catch. Sa had just turned when she was hit by a spell right on the middle of her chest. She fell on her knees while the girl in front of her laughed maniacally. "Now everyone will see the truth, Potter! Have you enjoyed what I've prepared just for you?"

"Pa-Parkinson..." Larissa managed to stutter in a rough voice. She felt pain all over her body and screamed as she felt the abrupt transformation take place.

Draco, who had been holding the baby, hadn't known what to do. He gave the baby to his mother, who was standing next to him, and he ran towards his girlfriend. "Larissa!"

Larissa was convulsing on the platform as if she were having an epileptic attack. Her screams were terrible, but no one knew what to do. Some Aurors climbed the stage looking for Pansy, but didn't find her. She was seemingly gone already. Dumbledore himself, believing Larissa was under a _Cruciatus_, did a counter spell in vain. He realized immediately that it was not the painful curse and blanched as he realized what the curse was. He knew it was a powerful curse, but not the correct one to fix the girl curse. The curse that Larissa had just received could have disastrous consequences.

In minutes, Larissa looked like Harry Potter indeed. As the girl had been wearing long black robes, as Harry she didn't look badly dressed in a certain sense. Draco held Harry in his arms, whispering. "It will be alright. Everything will be fine."

"I can't see a thing!" Harry exclaimed and Draco remembered that Harry wore glasses. "I can barely see!" At that, Dumbledore placed glasses on the black haired boy's emerald eyes. He had summoned them in seconds, knowing Harry would need them. "Thanks!" Harry muttered, trying to stand with Draco's help. All the wizards and witches present were murmuring and gasping about the odd revelation. Narcissa Malfoy had fainted as she had seen the truth and the baby was no longer in her arms. "Draco! Where's Elaine? Where's my baby, Draco?" Harry asked, staring at the unconscious Narcissa.

Draco was horrified to see his fainted mother and no baby there. He fell on his knees and said: "It's all my fault... She was in my arms and I gave her to Mum... I don't know where she is!"

Harry shook his head, not believing what was happening. He felt as if the air wouldn't reach his lungs properly and soon drifted into darkness.

* * *

Some additional notes: I've never been to the UK, but I'm suscribed to the Mother & Baby mag. LOL Still, I don't know how accurate I was with the waterbirth. Please be kind. On the other hand, I did check about oral sex and pregnancy and I found it was alright. Two years ago I was told it was dangerous, but medical research changes a lot, doesn't it? 

**Thanks to my beta, Menecarkawan! I love you! **

**Thanks to: merf425, The Real Jackie-O, treasuredonkey, ElleloveMax85, Danish Pastry 28, Lady-LunaPotter, Ladieraiel, LJSkywalker, Sweet-single, lovenotknown, Shadow Eclipse, animegurl088, doom, and doxie. Thank you all for reviewing!**


	20. Permanent Curses

Author's Notes: Sorry it took a while, but here it is at last. The last chapter of this story. Hope you like it!

Song: 'Every Heart' by BoA (From Inu Yasha)

**Beta-Read by Menecarkawan! Thanks Mene!**

* * *

Chapter 20

**Permanent Curses**

Harry woke up in St. Mungo's and started to thrash on the bed. In seconds Draco was by his side, embracing him. "Everything will be alright. The Ministry has dispatched every Auror to capture Pansy and rescue Elaine," Harry could notice how Draco's voice quivered. "By the way, Harry, while you slept you looked like Larissa, but when you woke up you transformed into Harry again."

"What?" Harry looked at himself and saw that he was indeed a boy, but he wondered why he had looked like his girl form while sleeping. "That is not possible, a girl while asleep and a boy while awake?" Harry felt a headache coming on and right then Dumbledore entered the hospital room.

"Harry, I'm glad you're awake. There is a serious problem with the curse now. The curse Miss Parkinson placed on you is the opposite of the one Mr. Malfoy did, but it wasn't the correct one to fix the previous curse. Now you have two curses and they are out of control. For the girl curse seems dormant and flourishes while you slumber, but soon it will start trying to take over your body again, competing with the boy curse and that might be disastrous. You'll start changing from boy to girl and girl to boy constantly."

"I don't care about the bloody curse, sir! I just want my baby back!" Harry started to cry. "I want her in my arms again." The boy placed his arms as if he had a baby cradled in them and sobbed. Draco simply trapped him in his arms again, not knowing what else he could do.

"Harry, the curse is important too. If both curses start competing the strain of so much transformation magic might kill you."

"What do you want me to do then? What the hell can I do?" Harry yelled at Dumbledore.

"We have a possible solution. We have to perform an incantation ritual so that the curses won't compete with each other. The result might be that you'll be able to switch genders at will instead of having the curses on a rampage," Dumbledore answered. "They can't be removed though. Both curses are permanent. Going back into your original male form wasn't supposed to be a curse, but now it is."

Harry swallowed all the information, but he was still distraught with thoughts of Elaine. "Elaine needs her milk every three hours, she needs her nappy changes, attention..."

"Calm down, Harry," Draco said. He wouldn't free his lover from his grasp at all, but at the same time, he felt just as devastated as Harry. He had to keep his calm in order to be of support to his Harry.

"I can't calm down! I have to get Elaine back! If something happens to Elaine I think I'll die!" Harry was wheezing and Draco rubbed his back trying to comfort the black haired teen.

"Every Auror is searching for Miss Parkinson, Harry. I will be joining them now, but remember. The ritual must be performed as soon as possible. I wanted us to do it tonight. Are you up to it?"

Harry shook his head. "Just the thought of not having my baby for a whole night is frightening, sir! I won't be ready for anything until I have Elaine with me, safe and sound!" The boy then lifted his eyes as he saw Dumbledore leaving. "I will join the Aurors too!" he told Draco.

"You are in no shape--"

"Don't you dare give me that, Draco! I was pregnant when I rescued you and killed the snake freak! Nothing will stop me from searching for my daughter when my body is physically fit." Harry trembled, but there was determination in his bright green eyes.

"Alright. We'll get our daughter back, together," Draco affirmed as he extended his hand to Harry. Harry produced a sad smile and grabbed Draco's hand, letting the blonde help him out of the bed.

XxXxX

Harry and Draco went to an Auror meeting. Some Aurors were looking for Parkinson, but the baby's parents needed to know the clues the Aurors had so far about where the young witch had fled. In minutes, they learned that all the clues revealed that Pansy Parkinson had Disapparated with Elaine and Apparated in Hogsmeade. From there, she had apparently gotten into Hogwarts territory somehow and had penetrated the Forbidden Forest.

Harry thought he would faint when he heard the place to which the Ministry had traced Pansy. "The Forbidden Forest? The Forbidden Forest? Is she bloody mental?"

One of the Aurors answered that question for Harry: "Unfortunately we do believe that girl is out of her mind. That was the reason she was cleared from many accusations against her in the first place."

"We should have pushed the accusations more forcefully," Draco said. "My mistake was to pity her."

"No time to dwell on it, son," another Auror said sympathetically and Draco nodded.

"Are we going to enter the Forbidden Forest then?" asked Harry hopefully and many of the Aurors frowned.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was also there with the Aurors replied: "The Ministry has many problems with the Centaurs from that forest. They won't reason in any way and that might turn out to be a problem if many Aurors were to suddenly invade the forest."

"Do you mean to say that you're going to wait until she comes out?" Harry asked incredulously.

A female Auror intervened. "The whole forest has been surrounded ever since we tracked the fugitive into it. If she comes out, she won't be able to escape. We can assure you that."

Harry was furious. "What if her plan is to kill herself along with my daughter? What about that? I will not wait outside of the forest like an idiot! I'm going in!"

Shacklebolt placed a hand on Harry's shoulder that the boy brusquely pushed away, but the Auror spoke still: "I will enter with you if that's what you wish."

"I'll enter too," Draco said although his features looked pale as he remembered his Forbidden Forest experience in his 1st year in Hogwarts.

"We have no problems with some people entering," said the female Auror. "What we have to avoid is too many Aurors entering at the same time so that there won't be animosity with the Centaurs that might lead to unnecessary fighting."

Harry was able to understand the witch's point, but no one would stop him from entering that forest to get his baby back.

Less than an hour later Harry could see the great amount of Aurors everywhere. They did look like an invasion and he almost laughed bitterly. Why hadn't the Ministry ever moved the Aurors like that against Voldemort? Although Harry was sure that many of those wizards and witches weren't Aurors. Instead, many of them were volunteers there to prevent Pansy Parkinson from escaping.

Harry entered the Forbidden Forest with Draco, Dumbledore, who joined them as they arrived, and Shacklebolt. Only four were allowed to enter and originally Lupin wanted to go with them, but Dumbledore had replaced the werewolf.

Harry took several deep breaths as they started their journey into the depths of the Forbidden Forest. They walked as carefully as they could, not wanting to alert anything, but the afternoon sky wanted to darken on them. They kept their slow pace, hoping that Miss Parkinson hadn't gone too far into the forest.

XxXxX

Pansy had Elaine and the baby wouldn't stop crying. She had nothing for Elaine, not a bottle of milk, not a nappy, nothing at all. The baby was hungry, in desperate need of a nappy change, and cold, but Pansy didn't understand any of that. She spoke to the baby: "You wretched thing! The only reason why you're still alive is because you are his baby, his baby... Oh, my Draco! Why did you have to go and make babies with bloody Potter when you had me? I could have given you sons and Potter gives you a fucking daughter! The Malfoys need an heir, not a little tramp girl! Stupid Draco! STOP CRYING LITTLE FUCKER!" The two-month-old's wails were starting to get on Pansy's nerves. She got up from where she was seated and continued her walk into the forest. "At this rate someone will find us, little bitch! Stop crying already!" Pansy lifted Elaine and considered sending the baby flying against the nearest tree, but then saw a tiny lake, like others she had seen before during her walk. "Look what we found, little bitch! We just found the place where you'll be buried forever!" Pansy cackled as she prepared to submerge the baby in the water, but an arrow passed behind her and was imbedded into a tree's trunk. "What was that?" she asked aloud as she stared at the arrow in disbelief, and then turned around.

"What are you doing, human? You humans sure are beasts if you drown your own offspring," the centaur called Magorian said harshly and more centaurs came and surrounded Pansy.

"So humans are beasts?" the girl replied. "Then what the hell are you? You are the ones that are beasts from the waist downwards!"

"How dare you?" the centaur named Bane asked.

"Just let me finish my job, alright? I'll leave your stupid forest afterwards!" Pansy retorted rolling her eyes. She was about to try drowning the crying baby again and Magorian approached her.

"Stop that at once! We dislike humans, but we won't tolerate you killing a helpless and innocent creature before our very eyes!"

"I'm doing humanity a favor, and Draco too! I'll get rid of this little freak that is between him and me, then I'll get rid of bloody Potter for good! Draco will be mine and no one will stop me from gaining what I want!" Pansy answered as if it was the most logical thing.

The centaurs came forward and Bane forcefully removed Elaine from Pansy's arms. "We won't tolerate such cruelty!"

"Give that little bitch back! Give the freak back!" Pansy's eyes were red and bulging while she yelled.

"Are you her mother?" another centaur asked.

"Do you think I would drown my own child? Of course I'm not that thing's mother!"

"STOLEN!" a centaur exclaimed and the other repeated the same word.

"STOLEN FOR MURDER!"

Pansy started to get very nervous and got her wound out. "_Avada Kedavra!_" she exclaimed. The curse hit one of the closest centaurs and he fell to the floor paralyzed, but not dead.

At that another centaur tried to approach her, but she said: "_Incarcerous!_"

The centaur was immediately bound with invisible ropes and the others were furious. Pansy had attacked two of them already. They prepared themselves with their bows and arrows to kill Pansy, but a voice yelled: "STOOOOP!"

The centaurs looked back and there was a black haired girl, a blonde boy, Dumbledore, and Shacklebolt. The person who had yelled was the black haired girl and Pansy stared at her and laughed maniacally. "Potter! At last! I see that you changed into a girl again, but who cares anyway? _Avada--_"

"_Efflo Consummo!" _Draco exclaimed extremely quickly before Pansy could finish chanting the killing curse. The spell Draco cast hit Pansy and she exploded into many pieces. Even the centaurs were horrified by the macabre scene and stepped back. Draco himself was trembling and couldn't believe what he had just done, but Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder.

Shacklebolt whispered. "It's alright. It was in self-defense and it wasn't one of the forbidden spells anyway, although it's the first time I've seen it work like that... Did you put something else into the spell?"

Draco was silent, but not everything was over. Harry, who had changed into Larissa as they had journeyed through the forest, wanted her baby back. "That baby..." she pointed at the baby crying in the centaur's arms, her whole body quivering. "She is mine..."

"Prove it!" Bane replied.

Larissa carefully approached the centaur and extended her arms and Bane gave the baby to her. The baby had cried a lot and her eyes were very puffy. Not caring that she was surrounded by men and centaurs, Larissa exposed one of her breasts and gave it to the hungry baby. The baby came before her dignity. At first, Elaine wouldn't latch as she was so desperate, but Larissa pressed her nipple between two fingers and as the flow of milk entered Elaine's mouth the baby started to suck hungrily. In seconds there was silence as the baby's wails were now gone.

"We will let you leave the forest, but you have an hour to do so." Magorian said with his eyes fixed on a bitterly smiling Dumbledore, then the centaurs started to disappear behind trees, leaving the scene. As Pansy had attacked them, they really didn't care about her death.

XxXxX

That night Larissa decided against the ritual. She decided to wait until the next day. During the night, she changed into Harry again, but at least during the night she wasn't breastfeeding.

The next day Snape made her drink a strange potion before they started the ritual. The ones chanting were Dumbledore, Snape himself, McGonagall, and even the teacher that had been their Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher that year in Hogwarts, Ralphus McDowell.

Harry, who had been Larissa all morning, but in the afternoon had turned again into Harry, waited patiently as his ex-teachers chanted the spell that wouldn't remove the girl curse, but would alleviate the situation of changing between the two forms.

It took two hours for the ritual where Harry had to drink two more potions before it would be completed. Everyone was exhausted after the ritual, but kept glancing at Harry, expecting him to transform into a girl, demonstrating that the ritual had been a complete failure. It didn't happen. During the evening, Harry was still Harry, but he was under observation in Hogwarts' hospital wing. Elaine was also there with Harry. Ever since what had happened, Harry wouldn't leave her out of his sight no matter how many times Draco reminded him that Pansy was very dead.

At nighttime, Dumbledore finally confirmed that the ritual had been successful, but now came the final test. Harry had to learn how to switch between the two permanent forms and decide to stick with one and use the other like an Animagus would use his or her Animagus form, occasionally.

It took Harry an hour to concentrate enough to change into Larissa and half an hour more to go back to being Harry. After that, it became easier for him to switch between both genders. During all that time Narcissa, who was also present as witness, looked on the verge of fainting like before. She was still having a very hard time accepting the truth about Larissa McGonagall/Dursley and Harry Potter being the same person. Still, she had assured Draco that she would get used to it eventually.

The time came for Harry to choose a 'permanent' form. Draco told him that he wouldn't interfere in the final decision. He had already told Harry his preferences before.

Harry went silent as he thought about it, considering everything. It was almost funny. When he had been turned into a girl, he wanted more than anything to be himself again, but now that he had to choose between genders he didn't know what to do. He knew that he could always switch between them, but he still needed a semi permanent form. In the end, he decided to choose the form that was convenient for Elaine and elicited surprised gasps and expressions when he finally announced: "I'll remain as Larissa, at least for now. She needs a mother and I'm still breastfeeding during daytime. Maybe in some near future I'll decide to be Harry again permanently, but for now... I'll be a girl."

Draco hugged Harry and in the middle of the embrace, he felt how the body between his arms changed, but he didn't care. He loved his Harry or Larissa without the gender being an obstacle. Harry and Larissa would always be the same person no matter what.

The Ministry approved a wedding even when many wizards and witches were against the idea saying that it was wrong, even if Harry Potter was to remain as a girl. In the end, everyone accepted it and just one month after the curse had been softened into a manageable one, the wedding was held. It was a private ceremony, as they didn't want the whole wizarding world in it. The invited people were the Weasleys, the Grangers, and everyone who had been close to Harry or Draco in one way or another. That meant that Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were also there.

Blaise Zabini was sent to prison after a long trial where his mother tried everything in her power to have the charges cleared, and the same happened with Theodore Nott; although Nott was only sentenced to be in Azkaban for two months while Blaise's sentence was two years.

In the days to come Draco would always remember how he had changed Harry Potter's life forever with what was supposed to be a prank for a boy to grow boobs. Sometimes when he was by himself he still laughed about it. He knew that he would always be the young man that had made the wizarding world's savior, Harry Potter, to be a 'boy gone girl'.

_**The End.**_

* * *

A Note in case of confusion: The reason why Harry/Larissa stopped the centaurs from killing Pansy was 1. Because at the moment he hadn't located Elaine, and 2. Because if the centaurs had murdered a witch that would have brought a lot upon themselves from the Ministry of Magic. Hope this clears any possible confusion that might arise as it is not explained in this last chapter.

Hope you enjoyed the ending. If you are a die hard Draco/Harry lover whether they are wizards or Muggles or the same age as in canon or not, I invite you to try my recently started new Draco/Harry fic Spicy Marmalade, although I'm not writing it alone. It's being co-authored by Menecarkawan instead of just being beta-read. Those interested be aware that it's a non magical AU, meaning that Harry and Draco are Muggles in the fic. lol Also Draco is slightly older than Harry. Thank you for your support throughout this fic and to everyone that reviewed. It was fun while it lasted!


End file.
